Blinded
by AkaMoonSugar
Summary: 20 up!! Usagi is fighting as SailorMoon when she gets hit in the face by a strange energy blast, which causes her to disappear from the 20th century altogether. Where will she awake, and what effect did that youma's blast have on her?
1. Another Dimension

This is meant to be a one-shot, but I would like to finish it…. If anyone out there is actually interested, please review or email. Thanks for all the nice reviews about my other 'supposed one-shot', Time Loop- you guys are so nice! Anyways, I would like to see at least 10 reviews here, too, before I decide if I'm gonna finish it! Email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com! Thanks!  
  
(Hiiro pats Aka on the back. She turns around, and is surprised to see the barrel of his gun. "You don't own us." Hiiro says. Blushing, Aka turns around. "Heh-heh. Opps. I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, unfortunately, but if ya really want to sue you can have my sister!)  
  
  
  
"Ha! Gotcha!" the blonde teenage girl yelled in delight as she pressed the brightly colored buttons on the machine faster and faster. She continued yelling at the machine for another few minutes until 'Game Over' flashed rudely at her.  
  
"No! I JUMPED! That's not FAIR!" she exclaimed. The reddish-blonde haired boy wiping the counter smiled slightly at the young girl he knew so well.  
  
"You okay over there, Usagi?" he called. The odango-haired girl looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hai, Motoki! Gomen for yelling!" Usagi replied.  
  
"It's okay. You want anything?" Motoki asked her. Then she looked at the clock, and shook her head.  
  
"No thanks, I'm supposed to go over to Mamo-chan's apartment!" she told him with a brilliant smile, and ran out. She ran down the sidewalks, dodging people as she went. Once she reached Mamoru's apartment, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Mamo-chan! Open up!" she called. There was no answer, and she began to worry. She twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Slipping her shoes off, she began to look for her boyfriend. She went into the hallway, and opened the door to his bedroom. Her blood ran cold. There was her Mamo-chan, laying next to a redheaded girl as if he didn't have a care in the world. When he sat up and smirked at her, she threw a picture frame at him.  
  
"Mamo-chan, how could you?" She asked. He smirked at her again.  
  
"I get bored easily, Usagi." he told her, rolling his eyes. The redhead just watched with a sugar sweet smile on her face. Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes. She looked back at Mamoru.  
  
"Well? Did you want something?" Mamoru asked.  
  
She began to answer, but was interrupted by a soft beeping noise and a vibration to her side.  
  
Once out of sight, she pulled out her communicator and hit a button on it.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Sailor Mars yelled, causing Usagi to wince. "Youma in the park! We need Sailor Moon! Hurry up!" Usagi nodded, ducking into an alleyway to call out her transformation line. Soon, Sailor Moon stood in the teenager's place. Not wasting any time, the superheroine took off running in the direction of Tokyo Central Park.  
  
She arrived only a minute or so later, watching the youma for a moment before joining her friends in their fight.  
  
"I'm tired of monsters like you attacking innocent people! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" she yelled at the gruesome, 20-ft tall youma. Immediatly the other Senshi began yelling at her.  
  
"You could have gotten us killed!"  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"Well? Dust the thing already!"  
  
"Be more careful, Sailor Moon!" Tuexdo Mask yelled at her. They could have been words of encouragement had he not been glaring at her in hatred.  
  
"Reprimand me later! Right now, attack!" Sailor Moon yelled at them.  
  
"Fire... Soul!" "Aqua Rhapsody!" "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Nothing seemed to phase the youma. It absorbed all of their attacks, and threw it right back at the Senshi. The four of them dodged. Sailor Moon saw it but couldn't move fast enough to get away. The stream of energy hit her right in the face, then traveled downwards to the rest of her body. She shook in pain. With the energy still wracking her body, she pulled out her wand and dusted the youma.  
  
When it had completely disappeared, the Inner Senshi came running up to her. They did not notice as parts of their leader began to literally fade in and out of exsistence. In fact, the odango-haired heroine didn't notice herself. She did notice that she felt extremely tired and was in a lot of pain.  
  
"What was that all about, Sailor Moon?" Mars demanded.  
  
"One of these times we're gonna get our butts kicked because you are late!" Jupiter added.  
  
"Wait! Usagi, why are you fading?" Mercury asked while touching her earring, making her visor appear. After a few moments, her eyes widened considerably.  
  
"Usagi-chan, detransform! Quickly!" she instructed. When Sailor Moon didn't obey, Mercury elaborated. "When that youma hit you, there was some kind of energy in the mix with ours. It'll make you disappear from this time! It's also draining you of your energy, and if we don't stop it soon..." she trailed off.  
  
"Tell us! What will happen?" Venus demanded of the blue-haired one.  
  
"She'll disappear from this dimension entirely, and there's no telling where she'll end up!" Utter silence met her words as the importance of it all set in.  
  
Then, without warning, Sailor Moon vanished.  
  
  
  
Chang Wufei was nearly finished with his kata. He was in a small, secluded area of Quatre's forest.  
  
'Alright.' he admitted to himself. 'It's not actually Quatre's forest. The forest just surrounds his mansion. Ah! Kuso!' he swore silently. He had lost concentration again. 'I'm acting like a weak onna!' He gave up trying to complete his kata. It had taken him nearly two hours to get that far into it without messing up. Something in the air had been bugging him all day. It was late afternoon, and he had finally stormed out on Duo after getting tired of chasing him.  
  
'It's interesting how as soon as I stop chasing him he starts following me around.' The Chinese boy allowed a smirk to cross his face before grabbing his shirt off a rock nearby.  
  
'Something's about to happen. I can feel it.' he thought right before he tripped. He managed to turn the fall into a roll and sprang back onto his feet in one fluid motion. He immediatly spun around to see what had tripped him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a girl.  
  
"A weak onna? Here?" he muttered to himself as he moved closer. He saw that the small girl was covered in scratches and burns, and a few other marks he couldn't quite determine the cause of. He also noticed she was dressed in a short skirt and a fuku, and her hair covered her back all the way down to her ankles, since nothing held it back. He knelt next to her, feeling for a pulse. When he found a faint one, he let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he had been holding in. Frowning at his own actions, he picked the girl up carefully, cradling her as if she were a baby. Then he turned and ran as fast as he could back to his comrade's mansion.  
  
"Quatre!" Wufei practically screamed as he entered through the back door. The result was immediate: All four of the other pilots gathered around him. Quatre looked at what Wufei was carrying and nearly choked on the soda he was drinking.  
  
"Well look what the cat dragged in." Duo joked. "Is it alive?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Just barely." Wufei answered. "If you aren't going to help then get out of my way." With that, he pushed past them and proceeded to carry the girl to his room. The others followed. Quatre ran off for a moment, but reappeared with a bag of things he bet Wufei would need. Once in Wufei's room, he set the girl down very gently on his bed, with an expression on his face that would have shocked the others, had his back not been turned. The five of them set about cleaning her wounds, Wufei accepting their help without a word from anyone.  
  
"She'll be okay, Wufei. She just needs some time to rest. Do you want us to stay?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Yeah Wu-man, let us help! She's hot!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"No, I'll be fine watching her." he said. The others took the hint and left. Wufei pulled a chair up next to his occupied bed. He didn't think about what he was doing as he reached over and brushed the hair out of the girl's face and tucked it behind her ear. Soon, he was asleep.  
  
Wufei woke in the early afternoon of the next day to a frightened scream. He sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking around. He saw the girl in his bed, and she seemed to look at him, but not see him. He watched with curiosity as she swung her head from side to side, clutching at the sheets she had over her. Not thinking, he reached out to comfort her.  
  
The girl had opened her eyes, and yet still found the darkness she had faced when she was asleep, regaining energy. She still felt tired, but that wasn't the issue.  
  
'I'm BLIND!' her mind screamed.  
  
Once again, please review. This is meant to be a one-shot, but I would like to finish it…. If anyone out there is actually interested, please review or email. 


	2. Omae o Kuroso

HA! Take that, Nunn! (Sorry, I got a bet from someone that I couldn't post another chapter on this before the end of the month.) Where's my money? I'm just kidding. Anyways, thanks for coming back, I know it's been awhile since I first posted this. Enjoy, and PLEASE review if you want any more of it.  
  
My email is akamoonsugar@yahoo.com if you would like to 'chat'.  
  
  
  
'Where am I?!! Why can't I see anything?!!' she wondered, grabbing whatever was around her. Her subconsious mind supplied that she was on a bed. Then she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"What's the matter, onna?" A voice asked. She looked around, knowing at the same time that it would do her no good.  
  
"I can't see anything." she replied, her voice shaking. "Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded. The only thing she could tell was that whoever she was talking to was definitely male.  
  
"My name is Wufei. You are in my room. We are in the Cinq Kingdom on Earth, in my friend's mansion. Who are you and why are you here, onna?" he asked back.  
  
"Where? Cinq Kingdom? What's that?" the girl asked in reply, not answering any of his questions. He saw her eyes widen in fear.  
  
'Oh Kami- o-negai, please let me still be in the twentieth century.'  
  
"When are we? What year is it?" she asked, paranoia entering her eyes. Wufei looked at her, amused, and answered.  
  
"AC 197." He saw tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
"Wufei-" her voice broke. She reached out and didn't touch anything. Wufei caught her hand and pulled her close to him. "I'm scared." Wufei's eyes nearly rolled at the comment, but he kept himself in check. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form.  
  
"What's your name, onna?" he demanded in a harsh tone. She blinked once or twice before answering. 'What should I tell him? Should I tell the truth? If I'm hoping for a new life here I must leave my old one behind- But I want to be honest...'  
  
"Usagi." she said a moment later. "My name is Usagi." Wufei pulled Usagi a little closer.  
  
"I don't want to impose on you." she said a moment later. "Maybe I should just go." At this she pulled away from him slightly, waiting for his response. The first thought in Wufei's mind was to beg her not to go.  
  
Wufei looked down at the girl in his arms. Even if she couldn't see, she still had the most brilliant combination of perfect features he had ever seen. Her deep azure eyes went well with her silver-blonde hair and small face.  
  
"No. I won't let you leave, onna. You're blind, and you obviously don't know where the hell you are. My friends and I will let you stay with us." Wufei told her, a small smile growing. She looked up in the direction of his face.  
  
"Really?" she asked impishly, afraid he was joking. If he was... she wouldn't be able to bear it. She wouldn't be able to take another rejection from the opposite sex. She couldn't take another rejection from anyone.  
  
"Yes. You are welcome here." Wufei replied almost instantly. Inside, his mind was screaming at him that she was just an onna, that she didn't matter and that he didn't need another factor added to his already complicated life. "Would you like something to eat, Usagi?" he asked, not noticing that for once he had called a woman by her given name. The girl's stomach growled, and Usagi blushed. Unbeknowst to her, Wufei smiled in a way that would have made Hiiro faint in surprise.  
  
"Something to eat would be great." Usagi replied sheepishly. Wufei smiled again. "Do I get to meet your friends?" she asked. Wufei nodded, then realized she couldn't see.  
  
"Hai." he replied.  
  
"Then can I ask you something?" she asked.  
  
"Hai." he said again.  
  
"What am I wearing?" Usagi asked with a grin. Normally, these type of comments from a woman would annoy Wufei, but this time he just chuckled.  
  
"You're dressed in a very odd outfit, onna. A fuku. Are you a sailor?" the boy's comment made her smile disappear. She didn't answer.  
  
"Would you like something to change into?" he asked. She nodded gratefully. He stood up, and set her gently on the chair before looking around to find some of his clothes. He handed her a white tank top and a pair of black pants. She sat there for a moment, blushing like mad.  
  
"What's the matter, onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Fei-chan, this is really embarassing, but-" she cut off, and blushed even redder. "Ineedyourhelptogetchanged." Wufei actually turned red.  
  
"Alright." he said quietly, moving closer to Usagi. He was careful to keep his hands away from any 'danger areas', and a few minutes later, Usagi was changed.  
  
"You ready now?" Wufei asked her.  
  
"Hai!" she said happily. He took her hand and led her out of the room. A few minutes later, they were still walking.  
  
"Wufei?" Usagi began. He looked at her expectantly. "This place is really big, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's Quatre's place. It's huge." he answered. A minute later, Wufei opened a door into the living room.  
  
"Guys, this is Usagi." he told them, bringing Usagi into the room. At his words, Quatre stopped fiddling with his violin, Trowa put down his flute and the music he was trying to compose, Hiiro looked away from the window, and Duo stopped kicking his canvas sack around.  
  
"Hiya, Usagi!" Duo was the first to greet her. He was confused when she answered but did not look at him.  
  
"Hello, Miss Usagi." Quatre told her. She smiled, but not in her direction.  
  
"Please, just call me Usagi." she told him.  
  
"Usagi, these are my friends." Wufei emphasized the word 'friends' carefully. "Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Hiiro."  
  
"Hi!" Usagi said cheerfully. A confused Duo made his way quietly up to her, and waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't blink or even acknowledge that she could see him. Wufei made a slicing motion across his throat.  
  
"Duo you baka she can't see anything." the Chinese boy told the American when he couldn't take the hint.  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked.  
  
"Because she's BLIND, genuis!" Wufei exploded. The braided one backed off a bit.  
  
"Fei-chan?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan?" Wufei replied. Duo, Quatre, and Trowa nearly fell over. Not only did this new girl get away with calling Wufei by a name other than his own, he also answered her and did not call her 'onna'.  
  
"I may be blind but I'm not deaf you know." she told him. He smiled a little at her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan." he told her. Duo's jaw dropped. Wufei actually apologized! To an 'onna'!  
  
"So, Usagi, will you be staying with us?" Quatre asked, looking at Wufei. Wufei nodded slightly.  
  
"Hai, if I am welcome. Wufei said you all wouldn't mind...?" Usagi asked, the question evident in her tone.  
  
"Of course you're welcome." Quatre replied, ignoring the death glare he recieved from Hiiro.  
  
"Yeah, babe! You can hang here with us guys for as long as you want." Duo exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Fei-chan..." Usagi began again.  
  
"Yes Usagi-chan Duo does call most women by the name 'babe'." Wufei answered without thinking. Usagi smiled.  
  
"Usagi-chan, do you need to go home and get anything?" Trowa asked. Usagi's eyes immediately lost their spark.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'm from, just know that I can't go home. Ever. I don't know how." she told them.  
  
"What?" Quatre said. "We can get you anywhere." Usagi shook her head, frowning. They let the topic drop, acknowledging the fact that Usagi would be living with them, and that she didn't have any other home.  
  
"We're gonna go get Usagi something to eat." Wufei told them, and took Usagi's hand again, this time leading her in the direction of the kitchen. Of course, at the promise of food, Duo followed them. Quatre and Trowa decided to follow to learn more about the new girl, and Hiiro shook his head before heading in the direction of his room.  
  
"So Usagi-chan have you always been blind?" Duo asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
'Ah! Braided baka!' Wufei thought, though he had been wondering that himself. 'He can be useful sometimes, but he's rude. Blunt, but rude.'  
  
"In some ways, yes, I have always been blind. But that is blind in a sense of naivity. Physically, no, I have always been able to see." Usagi told them.  
  
They sat like silently for awhile, just eating and enjoying each other's company. Usagi, deep in thought about her predicament, repeatedly shook her head when she thought of something that didn't please her.  
  
"Oh. Well how'd you get blind?" Duo asked. Usagi rolled her azure eyes. She turned to where she knew Wufei was sitting.  
  
"Is he always like this, Fei?" she asked. Wufei leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Usagi giggled and spoke again.  
  
"Braided baka." she said. Duo groaned.  
  
"Why'd ya have to go and teach her that, Wu-man?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Maxwell! How many times do I have to tell you? My name if WUFEI!" the Chinese boy exploded. He grabbed his katana and began to chase Duo around the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" Usagi asked. Quatre grinned.  
  
"They're playing the usual: Duo runs and hides, Wufei seeks and kills. Wufei doesn't like his nicknames much." Usagi smiled and went back to eating her sandwich, ignoring the chaos that ensued around her. In a few seconds, the large sandwich was gone. Obviously not seeing Quatre and Trowa's shocked faces, she put her head down on the counter and closed her eyes. When Wufei came back in the kitchen, dragging Duo by his braid, he practically ran to Usagi.  
  
"Daijobu ka, Usagi-chan?" ha asked gently with his hand on her back. (AN: I know Wufei is Chinese, but let's just let him speak Japanese for this, okay?)  
  
"Hai, daijobu." Usagi said, not opening her eyes. "I'm just tired."  
  
A frown crossed Wufei's face for a moment.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest." Wufei suggested. Usagi nodded, barely moving her head. A few moments later, a few soft snores could be heard.  
  
"She's just like you, Duo." Quatre whispered. Wufei smirked a little as he picked the blonde girl up carefully in his arms and carried her out of the room. He walked slowly back to his room, not wanting to wake Usagi up. Once in his room, he again put her down on the bed as carefully as he could. He looked around for a moment before walking out and into the hall, vowing to be away for as little time as possible. He made his way to a closet, and felt around the back wall. A second later, a large panel in the wall slid open, giving Wufei an entrance to the hidden hanger that held the five Gundams. He walked quickly through, closing both the closet door and the panel behind him. Wufei made his way over to a large bank of computers, and got to work.  
  
About two hours later, the Chinese pilot stood and practically ran back to his room, carrying a small bag of tools and equipment under his arm. He breathed a genuine sigh of relief when he got in his room and saw Usagi was still asleep. He moved quickly and quietly throughout the room, taking about five minutes to set up what he had been working on. Once he was satisfied with his work, he wandered through the house, looking for Quatre. The blonde Arabian was found in his music room.  
  
"Hello Wufei." Quatre greeted as his friend entered the room.  
  
"Hey Quatre." Wufei replied. "I'm planning on taking Usagi shopping tomorrow. Would you like to come?" Wufei's mind screamed at him; he didn't want to share any of his time with Usagi. But he wanted her to understand the five's bond with each other, therefore, she had to understand each one seperately first.  
  
"I would love to. Are you planning on inviting everyone?" the polite boy asked.  
  
"Hai." Wufei answered. "Can you tell them all?"  
  
"Hai." Quatre replied.  
  
"Arigato. I plan on leaving around 10." Wufei told him. Quatre nodded.  
  
"I think it's a good idea to take Usagi shopping. I know she can't see to pick out clothes and stuff, but she does need clothes that fit, and she can't go on wearing your clothes, or anyone else's clothes, especially not since she's staying with us from now on." Quatre told him.  
  
"I didn't ask for your approval, but I thank you for agreeing with me on this." Wufei told him as he walked out. Quatre smiled slightly.  
  
'This girl must be incredible. Barely 48 hours and she's already changing him. She's here for a reason- but what is it? And where did she come from?'  
  
Wufei shut the door to his room gently. He looked at the clock on the wall. 12:30 am. He sighed slightly, looking at his new 'bed'- the couch. Then he looked at Usagi, who slept peacefully in his bed. He contemplated moving to another room, or getting Usagi her own room.  
  
"There is no way I'm letting her out my sight. Not for a second, not for a minute. She's staying in here as long as she needs me. But I am NOT sleeping on a couch for the rest of my life." he whispered, as if saying it aloud would make his vow even stronger. He made his way over to his bed, and brushed some of Usagi's hair out of her face before climbing in next to her. He pulled the heavy covers over the two of them and kissed the sleeping angel softly on the forehead before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes.  
  
When Usagi woke in the morning, she felt an incredible warmth surrounding her. She didn't open her eyes, and she could feel that in the night she had made a cocoon of the thick cotton comforter. She could tell she was snuggling close to something, and as she moved closer to the warmth it was emitting, she realized what is was. Her eyebrows raised slightly in surprise, but she wrapped her body even closer around him, and to her surprise, he gripped her tighter. They lay like this for another ten minutes or so, until Usagi's only partially-functioning mind began to wonder if Wufei was awake. She moved her hand, which was at first resting on the small of his back, to his washboard stomach, and up past his chest, up his neck, and onto his chin. Slowly, not wanting to wake him if he was still asleep, she moved her index finger slowly up his face. She recoiled a bit when she felt his lips kiss her finger, and her wrist be gently grabbed by his hand.  
  
"You're awake." Wufei said in a deep, husky voice. She nodded slightly, opening her eyes.  
  
"H-hai." she said softly. She felt his movement as he reached up and began smoothing her hair.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Wufei asked, watching her every movement.  
  
"Hai?" she replied.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Wufei asked, smiling as she blushed a deep red.  
  
"Hai." she whispered, closing her eyes. She felt him get even closer to her, and felt his warm breath on her face.  
  
Wufei's warrior mind screamed at him as he moved towards the girl, telling him she was just a weak, worthless onna. But a part of him he hadn't been in touch with for a long time told him that this girl was special. Just before his lips touched hers, someone began banging on the door.  
  
"WU-MAN! Wake up!" Duo yelled through the wood. Usagi heard Wufei grumble something obsene under his breath.  
  
"I'm awake, dumbass!" Wufei called back. "We leave at 10!"  
  
"Okay!" the braided one yelled back. Wufei could hear his footsteps as his friend ran down the hallway.  
  
"Go where, Fei-chan? Are you leaving?" Usagi asked, her voice saddening as she asked the second question.  
  
"Hai, I'm leaving, Usagi-chan." Wufei began, and saw her face fall. "But not without you, silly onna. We're going shopping to get you some clothes that fit." Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Arigato, Fei-chan!" Usagi said, hugging him before rolling over in the bed. "Aiie!" she exclaimed as she fell off the other side. Wufei laughed deeply before grabbing her hand and helping her up.  
  
"You don't laugh much, do you?" Usagi asked, giggling herself.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Wufei shot back.  
  
"Because it's true, isn't it?" When he didn't answer, she continued. "When you laugh, it's like you're not used to it. It sounds like it almost hurts you to laugh. What happened that makes you so afraid to show emotions?" she asked, wishing for the umpteenth time since she had arrived that she could see.  
  
"Hai. It's true. I'm a soldier, a warrior. Emotions are weak. Or at least that's what I believed until I met you." he replied, grabbing some clothes out of his dresser.  
  
"What do you believe now?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Wufei replied, quickly changing. Then he helped Usagi get changed.  
  
"Do you have a hair brush and a scrunchie I could borrow?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Stay here a second." he told her, disappearing for a minute. He returned with a few brushes and hair ties. Usagi was sitting in his chair in front of the desk. He put them down in front of her.  
  
"There you go." he said. She thanked him, and began to brush her long hair. He just sat and watched as she brushed sunlight into her silver-gold strands. Then, when she was sure it was completely smooth, she grabbed one of the hair ties and began to play with her hair, trying to get it to stay up. In a few minutes, she managed to get her thick hair in a long braid that slightly resembled Duo's, except it was longer.  
  
"Ready?" Wufei asked, making Usagi jump slightly.  
  
"Hai." she said, and he took her hand to lead her.  
  
"Wufei?" she began, pulling her hand away from him slightly. He frowned, but answered. "If you're serious about letting me stay here with you, I need to at least try to learn how to find my way around. Arigato for wanting to help me, though." she said. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Alright. Instead of just leading you around, I'll try to help you learn how to get around. Deal?" he asked. She smiled widely at him.  
  
"Hai! Arigato!" He smiled back, and lead her by the shoulder out into the hallway.  
  
"Okay, Usagi-chan, I think I can help you out. Try to judge the distance of the hallway by how long it takes you to walk it." he told her, beginning to walk slowly with his hand still on her shoulder. He could almost feel her thoughts as she tried to figure out how long the hall was. He took his hand off her shoulder, testing her to see how she was doing. He watched in near amusement as she ran into a wall.  
  
"This is gonna take some practice." she said cheerfully.  
  
"I told the guys to be ready at 10. Why don't I guide you there this time, and then we'll do some more hall-crawling later on?" he proposed. She nodded, and grinning, he picked her up and ran down the thick carpeted hall. She screamed and laughed in delight.  
  
"Where is Wu-man? He's never late for anything!" Duo exclaimed. The four others had gathered in the front hall, and were now waiting on the object of their trip to- in their minds- the most cursed place on earth- the mall. It had taken some begging on Quatre's part to get Hiiro to come, and in the end the only reason the pilot did consent was because Quatre promised that they would visit the weapons store.  
  
Then they heard two people laughing, and were surprised when Wufei came running down the hall with Usagi in his arms.  
  
'Baka.' Hiiro thought as he saw Wufei's expression. 'He's only causing us more problems. This girl could only bring trouble. We have missions, damn it, he needs to concentrate on those, not on some baka he decides to adopt. She's a threat to us.' The Perfect Soldier nearly rolled his eyes at Wufei's antics. He then followed the others out the door to where a large SUV was waiting for them. As they began to climb in to claim their usual seats, Hiiro held out his hand to Quatre and was given the keys to the car. Quatre walked around the other side to climb in the passenger side.  
  
The first words out of Usagi's mouth once they had gotten moving was: "Can we turn on the radio?" Quatre, being as polite as he is, of course said yes, and turned the radio on the a popular music station. They listened to a few songs, some of them smiling and even laughing as Usagi tried her best to learn them. Some songs that Usagi recognized were still playing, thousands of years later.  
  
"How is it that a lot of these songs are songs I know from the 20th century?" Usagi asked. Wufei was the first to respond.  
  
"We know that between AD 1995 and 2020 a time capsule was made of things that that generation of teenagers wanted to be remembered by. So they sent a collection of nearly every album, CD, MP3, and movie produced between 1995 and 2020 into space." Wufei explained.  
  
"It was programmed to land on the moon, and it did. It stayed there for nearly five thousand years, until military soldiers found it there about ten years ago. Most of the music from those times are still very popular today." Quatre added.  
  
"Oh." Usagi said in a break between songs. "I remember most of these." she added under her breath before she began to sing again.  
  
"Hey Usagi do you know a 00's band called 'N*Sync'?" Duo asked. (Please, if you hate or love N*Sync, don't stop reading!!! I'm just using an example to show that Usagi is a normal teenager from our time. Kappeish?)  
  
"Well, duh!" Usagi said indignantly. "Justin, Chris, JC, Joey, and Lance! Who doesn't?" she retorted.  
  
"Uh, yeah, okaaayyy...." Duo trailed, laughing slightly. Suddenly Usagi's eyes lit up as one of her favorite songs came on, and she began to sing along.  
  
(This is not my favorite song, and I don't own it. Willa Ford does. Please, don't hate me just because I use certain songs, it's not nice. I just thought it would fit in well.)  
  
Prince Charming  
  
Can you rescue me?  
  
Are you real?  
  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
  
Prince Charming  
  
He rides a grey/white horse  
  
Not a grey hummer  
  
He's a gentlemen  
  
Not a hip-hop thug  
  
See him in my dreams  
  
Hate when I wake up  
  
Think o'him all day long  
  
People think I'm nuts  
  
But soon he'll come and call for me  
  
And take me from reality...  
  
Prince Charming  
  
Can you rescue me?  
  
Are you real?  
  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
  
Prince Charming  
  
I believe in you  
  
Fairytales can come true  
  
So I will wait for you  
  
Prince Charming  
  
Tell me, I wanna know  
  
Does he wear a crown?  
  
Haven't found him yet  
  
He must be outta town  
  
Heart made of gold  
  
Body like a rock  
  
Likes to serenade  
  
Maybe even smart  
  
And I will wait for just one kiss  
  
The promise comes right from his lips  
  
Prince Charming  
  
Can you rescue me?  
  
Are you real?  
  
Can you make me feel, feel unreal?  
  
Prince Charming  
  
I believe in you  
  
Fairytales can come true  
  
So I will wait for you  
  
Prince Charming  
  
Obviously, she couldn't see their faces as she sang. Trowa and Quatre were quietly conversing about how good her voice would sound with their duets. Wufei's eyebrow was twitching as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Hiiro took it all in silently, while Duo watched Usagi with amusement. When the song ended, she smiled and sat back, leaning against Wufei's shoulder. A small smile crossed the Chinese man's face before he saw Quatre looking at him. The smile disappeared and he pulled his shoulder away from Usagi. A confused and slightly hurt look crossed her eyes before she shrugged it off and smiled brilliantly as another song she reconized came on. (Insert your favorite song here.) Soon they pulled into the parking lot. Hiiro parked the car and they climbed out.Wufei took Usagi's hand and the six of them walked into the mall. Quatre stopped them in front of a map of the mall.  
  
"We don't come here often." Duo told her. She smiled at him, her usual response to anything. Quatre, Trowa, and Hiiro had decided which stores they would be going to. They took off walking once more, stopping once at a store that sold sunglasses. Wufei bought Usagi a pair of stylish black sunglasses, and put them on her.  
  
"What are these for?" she asked. The other four pilots also looked confused.  
  
"There are too many sick men in this world that will take advantage of you if they figure out you're blind. This way will be safer." Wufei explained, and pulled her in for a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you, you weak onna." he said, adding the last few words jokingly. She smiled at him, but it confused her.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Every store they had gone to, it had been the same story. Two teams (Quatre/Hiiro and Duo/Trowa) would wander the store, looking for nice clothes in Usagi's size. Wufei would find a female salesclerk and explain the situation, and that woman would help her try on the clothes. Usagi would come out of the dressing room and show the outfits off, usually earning hoots and catcalls from Duo and other passersby. Quatre would then make a signal to the clerk, who would accumulate a neat pile of the clothes they would then buy. Usagi had no idea how many bags they were carrying, she just kept insisting that she didn't need too much. Now they were in the food court, finishing up a late lunch.  
  
"Braided baka." Wufei said as Duo got slapped for checking out a girl a little bit too obviously. They moved on down the mall, getting as far away from the tall redhead as possible. Wufei, who was leading, stopped suddenly in front of a certain pink-walled store. Duo looked up in awe at one of the maniquins.  
  
"I am not going in there!" Duo exclaimed an instant later. Quatre and Trowa nodded in agreement, Hiiro looked neutral, as always. The sign over the store read (can ya guess?) Victoria's Secret. Wufei rolled his eyes and dragged the five of them into the store, where the 'process' started all over again. This time, though, Duo was nearly kicked out of the store by Wufei for picking out some (ahem) questionable attire.  
  
"Aww come on Wu-man, she'll look great in this!" Duo exclaimed, holding up something white and see-through. (This is only PG-13 so I thought I'd keep the descriptions 'low'.) Wufei promptly punched Duo in the face and then tied his unconsious body to a chair outside the fitting room. After about thirty minutes, Duo was once again awake, and Usagi emerged from the fitting room with a bag of 'unmentionables'. Quatre, as usual, handed over his credit card and gave the woman a tip for helping Usagi.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Duo whined. Wufei nodded.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"YES!!" the American pilot exclaimed, literally jumping for joy. Wufei once again took Usagi's hand and led her along, not noticing the smile on her face.  
  
When they got back to the mansion, Quatre enlisted Duo and Trowa to help him unpack Usagi's new clothes into one of Wufei's closets. Hiiro disappeared immediately upon getting out of the car, and Wufei was bent on helping Usagi learn her way around the mansion.  
  
The next time they were all together was at dinner. Hiiro came in last, with five sheets of paper in his hand. He silently handed one to each of them, save Usagi. There was an unnatural quiet in the room as they all read the paper and did quick mental calculations.  
  
"Why are you all so quiet?" Usagi asked. All five of their heads snapped up, and a few of them looked sheepish, even though she couldn't see them.  
  
"Just thinking, Usagi." Wufei told her. She nodded and then began eating her food. The pilots began to make various sounds as if they were eating, too. Really, they were communicating using a complex sign language they had developed on their own.  
  
(This next conversation is being done in complete sign language.)  
  
"Why did you not tell her the truth?" Quatre asked Wufei.  
  
"I don't want her to know what we do. She's too sweet and innocent." the Chinese boy replied.  
  
"You're lying to her already?" Trowa asked.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Iie." Wufei said, answering both questions.  
  
"What are we going to tell her about the mission?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We can't take her." Hiiro stated.  
  
"DUH!" Duo said rapidly.  
  
"I hate to do this, but we're going to have to just leave her in my room and leave no explanation. I'll think of something to tell her before we get back." Wufei answered.  
  
"She'll get scared." Trowa told him.  
  
"That's almost cruel." Quatre added.  
  
"She's an ONNA. Who cares?" Wufei retorted. The others shook their heads at his 'words'.  
  
"Don't let her interfere with the missions." Hiiro said. He somehow had a way of speaking in monotone even when he wasn't actually talking. Then they converted back over to speaking out loud, making polite conversation with one another. Wufei and Usagi sat in silence.  
  
Usagi was deep in thought, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration. She reached out with an invisible finger of silver energy, trying to see them. What she didn't realize was that her eyes were glowing silver. Her energy faded, and her eyes closed. She sat up a bit straighter and was surprised to find a large, cold metal object pressed against her temple. She had no doubt as to what it was or who held it.  
  
"Omae o korosu." Hiiro said, clicking the safety off the gun. 


	3. Wufei's Denial

Hello all! Welcome to third chapter of 'Blinded'. I know that some elements of this story are like my other story, 'Loop in Time', but trust me on this- It is a completely different plot!!! Please, review if you like this story, and I'll continue. If I don't get any reviews…. You do the math.  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes turned up to where she thought he was standing.  
  
"What's wrong, Hiiro?" she asked. "What have I done?" her eyes showed confusion.  
  
"Your eyes glowed silver." he stated in monotone.  
  
"Usagi, is there something you want to tell us?" Quatre asked. She shook her head slightly.  
  
"I can't... gomen ne, but I can't." she said. Hiiro leaned down nearer to her.  
  
"I will find out." he said, and stalked off to his room, leaving his food untouched. Wufei glared silently at the girl, cursing women in general for being created so stubborn.  
  
Later, Wufei followed Usagi as she guided herself back to their room. She managed to change on her own, and climbed into bed.  
  
"Wufei?" she asked. He started a bit, he had not realized she knew he was there.  
  
"Hai." he said flatly. She frowned a bit.  
  
"Are you not tired?" she asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Iie." he replied in monotone. He saw as a solitary tear coursed down her cheek.  
  
'Foolish onna. I'm weak if I give in to the trap you have set. I will not be weak!' he cursed her even more. As soon as she was asleep, he left the room. He did not return until much later.  
  
Usagi awoke in the morning alone in the bed. She ran her hand down Wufei's side, and sat up quickly when he was not there. Using her hands once more, she ascertained that his pillow was gone. She got up off the bed and made her way to the couch at the end of the bed. She found his pillow and a blanket there, but no sign of the Chinese boy. She called his name as she searched the bathroom and the rest of the room.  
  
"Wufei this ISN'T funny!" she cried as she made her way out into the hall. She yelled for him, opening doors just to scream. Soon she became frantic, and began to yell through the house.  
  
"Come on, guys! Please! I know there's someone here! Please! This isn't funny!" she screamed, over and over. She was so intent on searching that she forgot the layout of the house, and was soon lost. Without realizing it, she soon stood at the top of the grand staircase. She took one more step and went crashing down the three flights of stairs, landing headfirst on the polished wood floor of the entrance way, her legs still elevated above her on the first few step. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she blacked out.  
  
This was how the five pilots found her, three hours later. They came in the front door, Wufei and Hiiro being the last two in. Quatre, Trowa, and Duo stopped dead in their tracks, blocking Usagi from Wufei's sight.  
  
"Get moving." Wufei commanded. In front of him, Quatre moved to the side, and Wufei saw Usagi. The spell that had held them immobile in shock broke and Wufei led the stampede to Usagi's side. Carefully, Wufei picked Usagi up and cradled her while he sat, like the others, cross-legged around her.  
  
"Look." Hiiro said in monotone. There was really no reason for Hiiro to say this, for everyone was staring, open mouthed, at Usagi's birthmark, which gave off a dim light. The tenderness left Wufei's face and he began to shake her. Usagi's eyes opened a little, and then fully, but the azure oceans still held the same vacant look.  
  
"What is that?" Hiiro demanded.  
  
"I can't tell you." Usagi said. Wufei's eyes hardened even more.  
  
"Weak onna." he said, dropping her out of his arms and stalking off. Usagi caught herself; the fall was only a few inches. Her birthmark disappeared, as did Hiiro.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him." Quatre said, standing. "Please excuse me, Usagi."  
  
"Which one are you talking to? I get the other one." Trowa questioned, standing as well. The two of them left together, fading out of earshot as they discussed their two friends.  
  
Duo stayed with Usagi.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"I think so. I got lost and fell down the stairs." she said. "Can we go for a walk? I don't want to go back up there right now." Duo thought for a moment.  
  
"Sure." he said, smiling.  
  
"Great." she replied, accepting his hand to help her up. He led her out the back, into a small path through some of the gardens. After a few minutes in silence, they sat down on a bench in the rose gardens. Usagi reached out and found herself holding a thorny rose. She smiled, remembering Mamoru, and then frowned, remembering the redhead and Wufei.  
  
"What color rose is this, Duo?" she asked.  
  
"Red." he replied immediately. He frowned when her sad expression deepened. A single tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Mamoru." she whispered.  
  
"What's the matter, Usagi?" Duo asked, exasperated. She buried her nose in the rose, smelling the sweetness of her favorite flower.  
  
"The rose- it reminds me of someone back home." she replied.  
  
"A boyfriend, maybe?" Duo asked, teasing. His mind raced. A smile slowly crossed her face.  
  
"He was. Mamoru was my protector, my soulmate, my destiny. Or so I thought, until the day I walked in on him and some redhead." Usagi told him. "I thought I loved him. I guess it doesn't matter whether I do or not, I still have to find some way back eventually." Something clicked in her mind just then.  
  
"To do what?" Duo asked. To him, this girl was just too confusing.  
  
"Marry him, of course. He still has to be King." Usagi smacked herself mentally.  
  
"Why do you have to marry him?" Duo asked. "How will he be king? Are you a princess or something? I didn't think there were any nations left that were ruled by royalty, except maybe the Sanc kingdom." Duo could see question marks swirling about his head.  
  
"Never mind, just forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up." Usagi told him. He dropped the subject, but was determined to get her to talk about it later. Another moment or two passed in silence.  
  
"Why were you wandering around the house?" he finally asked.  
  
"Why were none of you answering when I yelled?" she retorted.  
  
"We weren't home." he answered. She sighed.  
  
"I should just leave. I'm such a burden to you all." she said.  
  
"Wufei would never let you leave." Duo commented.  
  
"Wufei wouldn't give a damn." Usagi said. "I'm just a weak onna to him." Duo shook his head, and then remembered that she couldn't see him.  
  
"He does care, Usagi." Duo told her.  
  
"He does NOT!" Usagi practically screamed. Tears began to stream down her face. "He treats me like I'm some extra baggage that's not needed, like there's something in his life that forbids him from liking someone of the opposite sex!" she turned away from Duo. Knowing that it would be useless to try and convince her otherwise, Duo hugged her from behind and rubbed her back with his hand.  
  
Unknown to them, the Chinese pilot in question was watching from not too far away. Some emotion was struck up in him as he watched the two. Something rose in his throat, the beginning of tears. Wufei forced the emotions down and watched closely as Duo whispered soothing words to her. Soon her face was buried in Duo's embrace.  
  
"Why can't I just be normal?" she begged herself, whispering to unknown forces. "Why can't I just find someone who loves me?" she pulled away from Duo and wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"I'm through crying." she told herself. Duo's trademark grin ran rampant across his face.  
  
"You're insane, girl." he remarked. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Insanity doesn't run through my family… It gallops." she teased. (AN: I got that from an old movie called 'Arsenic and Old Lace'. Anyone who hasn't seen it needs to, it's really funny!!)  
  
"We should go back inside now." Duo told her. She shook her head.  
  
"I want to stay. I don't want to go back to Wufei's room and have to confront him. He hates me enough already." she said. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"He does not hate you, Usagi." he remarked.  
  
"His actions speak louder than your words." she informed him. Duo grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a few times.  
  
"Listen to me, Usagi! Wufei does NOT hate you!" he said in a forceful tone. Her eyes widened at his tight grip.  
  
"Oh, shit, Usagi, I'm sorry." Duo apologized. "Come on, let's go in." This time she didn't argue. Duo led her inside and upstairs to the room she and Wufei had been sharing. While Duo stood outside, waiting for her to change, Wufei approached him.  
  
"If she has one bruise on her, you're dead." he warned. Duo, instead of shrieking and running away like he usually might have, stood his ground.  
  
"In case you didn't notice it was your actions that caused her to think you hate her." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Don't lecture me on being weak." Wufei told him.  
  
"Who said anything about being weak?" Duo demanded. He glanced up and down the hall, then pulled Wufei into the next room. "You're going to end up hurting her, Wufei. That's weak. What's not weak is protecting her, letting her know you care." he watched Wufei's expressions carefully.  
  
"And don't feed me any bullshit about emotions being weak." Duo warned. "You know just as well as I do that it's just a load of crap." Wufei rolled his eyes and opened the door, preparing to leave the room. Unfortunately, his back was to the open doorway, so he didn't see Usagi standing there in her night time shorts and shirt.  
  
"She's an onna. She'll never be worth anything." 


	4. Secrets and Goodbye

Because of some stupid ff.net probelm, I've had time to write a lot over the past week or so... So now I have another chapter for ya! Read and REVIEW or there might not be any more... And this would be a wicked place to stop, in my opinion. Oh yeah, I don't own any of these characters.  
  
  
  
"She's an onna. She'll never be worth anything." he said with conviction. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and spun around. He saw Usagi run back into their room. Duo gave him a look of disgust, and followed Usagi. Wufei waited, still standing in the open doorway, looking out into the hall. A minute or two later, Duo and Usagi left Wufei's room and entered Duo's. Wufei went into his room and sat on the bed, sitting straight up against the wall, his mind racing.  
  
'Touch her and die, Maxwell.' he thought.  
  
"It'll be okay, Usagi, it'll be okay." Duo tried to calm Usagi. They sat on his bed. He once more rubbed his hand up and down her back, soothing her tears and cries until they became only hiccups.  
  
"Go to sleep, Usagi. I'll sleep on the couch." he told her.  
  
"Doomo Arigato, Duo." Usagi said, and then remembered that he didn't know much Japanese. "Thank you so much." Duo smiled.  
  
"You're welcome." he replied, before going into the bathroom to get changed. By the time he came out, Usagi was snoring quietly. He grinned at her sleeping form, feeling more brotherly than ever. He grabbed an extra pillow and blanket out of the closet and then curled up on the couch, his mind reeling.  
  
'Why would Wufei even think that I would put the moves on Usagi?' he wondered. 'I may be girl-crazy but Usagi's already taken, either by Wufei or that Mamoru guy from wherever she's from. God, I'm not a pervert.' With that last thought, he closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep.  
  
Wufei eventually fell asleep sitting up, leaning against the wall. In the blackness of what we call sleep, his dreams shifted, and he woke up. But he wasn't really awake. He stood, with Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Hiiro, in a large ballroom filled with people dressed in tuxedos and fancy dresses.  
  
"What are you guys doing in my dream?" Duo asked.  
  
"Baka, this isn't a real dream." Wufei told him.  
  
"Then where are we?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Come." Hiiro commanded, and they began making their way through the crowd. Something occured to Duo as they walked right between two talking men.  
  
"Guys, look." he said, and they all stopped and turned to look at him. "They can't see us." he said. Trowa gave him an odd look. "No really, look." Duo said. He walked up behind a girl in a flowing white dress and grabbed her butt. The girl didn't move.  
  
"Told ya so!" he exclaimed. A dark haired man pushed through the crowd and approached the girl in white.  
  
"Hello Serenity." he said to her. She spun around to face him, and in doing so made four of the five pilots gasp.  
  
"Endymion, what are you doing here? I was told you would arrive tomorrow." Serenity said.  
  
"I came early." he replied, unamused.  
  
"That's Usagi... Isn't it?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
"It looks exactly like her. But where are we?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"We must be seeing one of her memories." Trowa offered.  
  
"But how? Why?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'd bet we're here to learn something about her. I can't begin to imagine how, though." Quatre said. They nodded to one another, and went back to watching silently. Endymion was still glaring at the girl named Serenity who looked like Usagi.  
  
"What's wrong, Endymion?" she asked. He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You're damn mother's been annoying me again." he said.  
  
"Don't insult my mother, Endymion." she told him.  
  
"Don't talk back to me." he warned her. He looked behind her and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Queen Selenity, how are you?" he asked. The silver-haired woman smiled back at him. As the pilots studied her, they each decided silently that Selenity must be Usagi's mother. She had the same hairstyle and the same build, and they could see hints of azure in her silver eyes.  
  
"Hello Prince Endymion. I'm fine, how are you tonight?" she replied, accompanying the question with one of her gentle smiles.  
  
"Doing well, also. Just talking to my lovely financee." Endymion explained.  
  
"Oh, well then I'll leave you two to talk. Enjoy yourself, Serenity." the Queen said. Serenity smiled back at her mother as she walked off. When Selenity was gone, Endymion went back to his traditional smirk/frown expression.  
  
"Come with me." he commanded, grabbing Serenity's hand. Her eyes fell to the floor and she did as he said. Endymion led her out of the ballroom and down several halls before entering another room. The five boys followed.  
  
"What's he doing?" Quatre wondered aloud as Endymion shut and locked the door behind him. Serenity stood right where he had left her. With a devious smirk on his face, he turned and walked over to her.  
  
Endymion placed his hands on her shoulders gently. He smiled affectionately at her, and leaned closer to her face. Then, without warning, he brought his hand up and backhanded her across the face. She brought her hand up to cover her cheek and a tear slipped out of her eye.  
  
"Don't piss me off, you bitch." he said. She simply nodded. He slapped her again.  
  
"What's this I hear about you talking to another man?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't-" She tried to defend herself but was silenced with a punch to the face. The pilots cringed. Wufei stepped forward to try to stop him, but was pulled back and reminded that technically he didn't exsist there. They were forced to sit and watch as Endymion slammed Serenity up against one of the hard wood walls. He held her about a foot off the ground.  
  
"If I ever hear that you even looked at another man one of your friends will wind up in a gutter. You'll get worse, I promise." Endymion swore. "Do you understand me?" he demanded. She nodded, and got punched again.  
  
"Say it, bitch!" he yelled. She nodded.  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed quietly. For no reason, he slapped her again.  
  
"Good." he said, letting go of her. She slid down the wall to the ground.  
  
"Please don't hurt any of the others." she whispered. Endymion laughed.  
  
"Are you willing to take their punishment, too?" he asked sarcastically. Serenity looked up at him.  
  
"Yes." she whispered. He laughed again and walked over to her, raising his foot and kicking her in the guts hard. She whimpered, and he laughed even louder.  
  
"Pathetic." he said. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to stand in front of him. Still yanking on her hair, he leaned in and whispered angrily.  
  
"I can do anything to you and you won't stop me." he said. He pulled her over to the bed...  
  
The pilots turned away after the first few moments. The assault on Serenity's sexuality only lasted a few minutes but it was enough to take away her claim to virginity. A few minutes later, Endymion climbed off of her and pulled his clothes back into their proper positions. He approached her one last time.  
  
"Tell anyone and I'll kill you. You know I will." he said. Then he punched her once more and left the room. The five watched as Serenity pulled her dress back on and held herself, crying.  
  
"Goddess, why must I marry him?!" she exclaimed. The image before them faded, and each one awoke in their respective rooms. By then, it was morning. They rushed to the kitchen to meet.  
  
"Did you-"  
  
"Did we-"  
  
"How-"  
  
"What-"  
  
"Hn-"  
  
They all began talking at the same time, then stopped.  
  
"Did we all go?" Quatre asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Was that really one of Usagi's memories?" Trowa asked. An eerie silence hung over them, and then the realization set in.  
  
"Kami-sama, the kuso yaro raped her." Wufei said, sinking into a nearby chair.  
  
"But did you notice that in the dream she could see?" Duo asked. The other four thought back to her behavior and nodded, agreeing.  
  
"I wonder what happened to make her go blind." Quatre wondered.  
  
"Hnn." Hiiro added.  
  
"KAMI!" Usagi's yell was heard. "Not again! Where ARE you all?!" she screamed.  
  
"We're down in the kitchen, Usagi!" Duo called back, standing to go to her.  
  
"Don't mention it." Hiiro instructed him. Duo nodded and ran to get Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned as she felt his footsteps behind her. Duo hugged her tightly and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Morning to you too!" she said happily as they walked back to the kitchen. Duo stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
Instead of there being four people in the kitchen....  
  
There were five.  
  
"Who's she?" Duo demanded. Quatre shrugged.  
  
"She appeared about a second before you came in." Trowa informed him.  
  
"Who are you, onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"What's going on, Duo?" Usagi asked. Duo didn't answer, but the woman did.  
  
"Hello Usagi." she said. Usagi's mouthed gaped open.  
  
"Pluto!" she cried. The green haired woman crossed the room and hugged her friend.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I could say the same to you." she said. "I'm here to take you home." 


	5. Goodbye?

Hello again! I'm updating, oh yeah, oh yeah! Can you tell that I'm hyper or what? Me very happy because me just bought a really nice DVD with Endless Waltz on it so now I might know what I'm talking about. Anyway, I'm on a roll with this one! I need an idea for a Duo/Usagi story, so if anyone has some suggestions... let me know. I've got an idea "brewing", but I'd love some input.   
  
Please review, or there'll be no more chapters.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.  
"I could say the same to you." Pluto said. "I'm here to take you home." Usagi stepped back.  
"What?" she asked, shocked. "Iie, iie, I can't go back. O-negai, don't make me go back!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.  
"You have to. Dimando has come and the Senshi are about to fight him. They're weak enough after fighting the Sisters and Rubeus and Emerald, you can't make them fight alone. They still have to fight Dimando and the Wise Man." Pluto told her. "You have to go back."  
"Pluto-sama..." Usagi begged. "How can you make me go back and fight? I can't even see!"  
"She can't go." Wufei said sternly, stepping up to stand next to her. Pluto looked surprised.  
"And I suppose you're going to stop me?" she asked.  
"Pluto!" Usagi reprimanded.   
"Gomen, Usagi-hime, but you have to go back."  
"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Wufei exploded. Then he calmed slightly. He took Usagi's hands in his. She turned her head away from him.  
"I'm sorry, Wufei. I have to go. Pluto's right- my friends will die if I don't." she apologized. Duo rolled his eyes.  
"You're always more worried about your friends than yourself! Even when Endymion was beating the crap outta you, all you could think about was your friends!" Duo said. Quatre moaned.  
"What?" Usagi asked.  
"Last night they visited the Silver Millenium in their dreams. They saw one of your memories." Pluto told her.  
"How do you know?" Wufei asked. Pluto waved the question off.  
"What memory did you show them, Pluto?" Usagi asked frantically. Pluto hung her head slightly.  
"What happened at and after the ball... The ball two months before the Siege that was held in honor of you and Endymion's betrothal." she said. Usagi's jaw dropped a bit.  
"Not the one- You didn't show them- Did you?" she asked.  
"Hai." Pluto answered.  
"You have a really big mouth." Trowa informed Duo.  
"How could you let them see that?!" Usagi demanded.  
"I thought it would help them understand you better." Pluto said.  
"They can't understand, Pluto! They don't know who I am, how can they?" Usagi asked. Wufei pulled her into a hug. "How can you understand?" she asked him.  
"Tell us, Usagi. Please, don't go." Wufei faltered in his words. "I love you, Usa. Please don't leave me. Don't leave us." he begged. Usagi hugged him back.  
"I love you, too, Fei." she replied.  
"You don't seem to understand, Wufei." Pluto said. "It's her destiny. She has to go back. This was all planned for a reason."  
"Planned?" Trowa asked.  
"Hai. It's for her own good that she came here. She met Wufei so that when she goes back to Mamoru, or Endymion as you know him, she'll know how good she has it."  
"Did you plan for her to be blind, too?" Quatre demanded mockingly, not expecting the answer she gave.  
"Hai, unfortunantely." Pluto said. They were shocked. "Her sight will be returned when she goes home. I only faked the youma so that she would think it was natural. I thought it would be easier if she couldn't see you all. Then when she goes home she can't hang on to the memory."  
"But once she has her sight back she can come back and see us, right?" Duo asked.  
"Not exactly, Duo." Usagi answered. "See, to go 'home', I have to leave this place entirely." She could almost see the confusion on their faces.  
"Usagi is a soldier of a different kind. She is from another time." Pluto supplied. Wufei gripped Usagi even tighter.  
"Somehow I believe it." he said. "I don't want to lose you." he whispered in her ear as he held her against his chest. "Please don't leave me."   
"Who are you, Usagi?" Hiiro asked. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"I can't tell you... If you know it'll just make it harder. Please," she turned her attention back to Wufei. She kissed him on the cheek. "Please, let me go back. My friends will die if I don't help." Her usually blank eyes implored him to let her go. Wufei looked from her to Pluto and back.  
"Will you at least give her back her sight now?" he asked. Pluto shook her head. "Please!" he begged her.  
"Please," his voice softened. "I just want her to remember me."  
"I'm sorry." Pluto said. "I'm sorry any of you had to go through this." She turned to Usagi.  
"I can grant you one thing." she said. "As long as Usagi swears she will not interfere with her destiny any more."  
"I swear it." Usagi replied immediately. Pluto nodded.  
"Very well." the tall Senshi said. She waved her Time Staff in the air and six laptops appeared. Each one belonged to one of the pilots, and one they did not reconize. Hiiro started when he saw his most prized possession floating in midair.  
"Don't worry, Hiiro. Nothing is damaged. I've merely put in an email program in each computer that will allow you to contact one another and Usagi even across the time gap. Alright?" she asked. Usagi hugged her. The laptops vanished back to their rooms.   
"Thank you so much, Pluto." she said. Pluto smiled as, one by one, each pilot also thanked her.  
"It is time." she said. Usagi ran around quickly and hugged each one.  
"I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to know you all better." she told them. Wufei caught her up in his arms.  
"I'll find a way back to you, I promise!" she said, only loud enough for him to hear.  
"Let me know if I can help." he replied. The two kissed for a minute, just long enough for Pluto to get embarassed and impatient.  
"Don't forget about Mamoru, Usagi. Come on." she commanded, opening the portal. Usagi sighed, wishing once more that she still had her sight, and disappeared through the swirl of energy. Pluto looked around at them all.  
"You have done me a great favor. Thank you." she said, before following Usagi. As soon as the portal disappeared, Wufei did something none of them had ever seen him do-  
He broke out in tears. Wufei sank back down into the chair he had been sitting in earlier. Hiiro disappeared, wanting to make sure his beloved laptop was alright.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Quatre asked. His empathy was working overtime. Wufei's shoulders shook; he buried his head in his hands. He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Usagi!" the Senshi cried. She blinked, she could once again see the world in color. She quickly assessed her surroundings. She was dressed in her fuku and stood with them in a semi-circle in front of a huge crystal that was at least a hundred feet high. The others were looking tired and worn from the effort of fighting Dimando's minions who surrounded them.  
"Where is he?!" she demanded. Venus pointed to an opening at the base of the crystal. Usagi approached it.  
"Where are you going?" Mars demanded. She spun around. They continued to fight off the youma while talking to her.  
"I'm going in there to bust Dimando's ass so I can go home already!" she cried. The others smiled.  
"We're sorry about everything!" Mercury yelled. The others called out their own apologies.  
"We can talk later, I promise." she told them, and then entered the crystal.  
"Dimando?! Dimando!" she yelled. A hole opened in the floor and she fell through it.  
  
"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she landed on the black marble floor.  
"Hello Sailor Moon." Wise Man greeted her.  
"Where's Dimando?" she asked as she jumped up.  
"I got rid of him. He's weak. I did not need his help." he said.  
"So I'm just here to beat you down?" she asked.  
"If you think you can." he replied. "But before you do, I have a proposition for you."  
"What could think of that I would want?" she asked.  
"I can send you back to him. You know you want to go. You haven't seen him for ten minutes and already your heart is breaking. I can make your deepest desire a reality."  
"What's the catch?" she inquired, skeptical.  
"You must give me the four Inner Senshi." he said. After a moment, she replied.  
"You've gotta be kidding me! The Senshi hurt me and betrayed me, yes, but they are still my best friends. I love Wufei but I am content to be away from him if it will keep him safe and happy." she said.  
"Very well. Die." he retorted, sending energy flying at her. She cried out in surprise, but reacted quickly and met the energy with her own.  
  
"She left." Wufei said again.  
"That's the thousandth time you've said that." Duo commented. Wufei sat, staring dead ahead, a look of utter misery in his eyes and across his face.  
"She promised she'd come back, remember?" Quatre tried to console him. Wufei nodded, a small smile crossing his face briefly.  
"Don't worry, Wufei. Usagi isn't one to break her promises." Trowa said.  
  
Sailor Moon rejoined the other Senshi a few hours later. As she hauled herself out of the now-shrinking crystal, they rushed to her and enveloped their 'lost' sister in a huge group hug.   
"Where have you been?" Jupiter demanded.  
"I left for awhile." she replied.  
"We are so sorry, Usagi. We shouldn't have said what we did." Mercury said.  
"I guess we all got PMS at the same time or something." Mars added.  
"Can you ever forgive us?" Venus asked. Sailor Moon tapped her chin for a moment. Then a huge grin spread across her face.  
"Of course I can!" she exclaimed. The hugging and tears began again.  
Eventually they detransformed and left, heading back to Rei's shrine, stopping by Usagi's house first. Usagi took a deep breath before she rang the doorbell. Her mother answered.  
"Usagi why are you ringing the doorbell? Come inside already!" Ilkuko told her. Confused, Usagi did as she was told. The other four girls followed her.  
"Why didn't you call and tell me that you were back early?" Ilkuko asked.  
"Huh?" Usagi replied.  
"If you had called me from school I would have come and gotten you. I knew you were getting back from that math camp today." she said. Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh- yeah, yeah, sorry. I forgot to call you. Besides, I was having fun with my friends. Can I sleep at Rei's house tonight?" she asked.  
"Well, school is out for vacation, and you did survive that math camp. I guess you should be allowed to have fun this summer." her mother said.  
(AN: Yes, I know that in Japan kids go to school year-round, but in this fic their schools are going to be more like American schools, kappeish?)  
"Great! Thanks mom!" she cried before they all thundered upstairs to Usagi's room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they called goodbye and left the house, walking over to Rei's temple where the others girls were already staying.  
The girls stayed up until the early morning, remembering other times and laugher over new jokes. Finally, Usagi got the courage to bring up a subject she had been intentionally avoiding.  
"Guys..." she began. The laughing stopped. She had their attention. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked. None could meet her eyes. 


	6. Mamoru Gone Usagi's Ooopsie

"Guys..." she began. The laughing stopped. She had their attention. "Where's Mamoru?" she asked. None could meet her eyes.  
"He's in the hospital, Usagi." Rei finally said. Usagi's eyebrows furrowed.  
"How? What happened? Was it a youm-" she was cut off by Rei's hand being stuck over her mouth.  
"He wrecked his motorcyle." Matoko answered.  
"Oh." Usagi said. An akward silence fell over the five friends.  
"I'm going to sleep." Minako declared.  
"You sure need your beauty sleep." Rei teased, recieving a stuck out tongue from Minako. The five of them laid down around the room and gave in to sleep.  
  
Beeeeeeep! Beeee-   
The wristwatch alarm was cut off by Usagi quickly pressing one of the buttons. She sat up slowly, the adrenaline rush wearing off. She reached into her pillowcase cover and pulled out her laptop. Luckily it turned on silently, without many of the annoying sounds that some computers made. She opened the email program and began typing.  
  
To: Wufei  
From: Love: Usagi  
Subject: This bites  
Message: I hate Fate, Destiny, and all that other crap. Kami I miss you so much. I've made amends to some friends here, and Mamoru's in the hospital. And before you say anything, I didn't do anything to him to put him there. I'm going to find a way back, I promise. I'm going to try and talk to one of my friends, Ami, and see if she knows any loophole in the 'law' that I could use. Is anything different with you guys? Not like I would know what 'different' is. Hey that reminds me you never did tell me where you were that morning I threw myself down the stairs. I'm really sad that I didn't get to know the others better before I had to leave. (Not that I like any of them the way I like you.) Kami I am still so pissed off that I have to stay here. KUSO THIS REEKS!!! And I don't even know when I'll be able to tell the other Senshi where I was or who I was with.   
Aishiteru, Wufei. I'll find a way back.  
Love, Usagi  
  
She hit the 'Send' button and then looked in her Inbox.  
'Wow, I wasn't expecting one from Hiiro.' she thought, clicking on the email from him.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Hiiro  
Subject:  
Message: Usagi, you don't know the whole story about Wufei. Ask him about Meriam or Shenlong or Nataku sometime. See what he says. I can't tell you- it's not my place.  
  
'Huh.' Usagi thought. 'I wonder what he's talking about. Meriam? Shenlong? Nataku? I don't know much about Chinese names but those don't sound like them, especially not Shenlong. I'll have to ask Wufei about it next time I email him. I wonder what the time difference is between here and there. I wonder if... Ami... could...' her thoughts trailed off as she fell asleep with her head on the laptop's keys.  
  
Beeeeeeep! Beeee-   
Once again Usagi was woken up, this time by the soft beeping of her computer. She cut the noise off quickly, looking around to make sure none of her friends had woken up. They hadn't. She looked at the laptop screen. The small message displayed on the screen made her heart leap.  
'New Messages'- it read. She clicked on the image and the first new email came up.   
  
To: Usagi  
From: Trowa  
Subject:  
Message: I was just checking to make sure you got home safely. You never did tell us much about yourself, but we all have our reasons for keeping things from one another. I wanted to tell you that Wufei really misses you, even if he won't admit it to us. It's only been a day and a half since you left but Wufei is different somehow. It's hard to explain. I'll tell Quatre to email and explain it better. Take care, and I'm here if you want to talk.  
  
Usagi smiled and hit the Reply button. She grinned as she tapped out a message, and then sent it. She continued looking through her new mail. She had one from each of the five, but decided to save Wufei's for last.  
  
To: Trowa  
From: Usagi  
Subject: Arigato  
Message: Arigato, Trowa. I feel like I know you, like I can really trust you. It's not just because of what you say, (heck, you hardly said anything while I was there), but I feel something from you.. I hope my leaving didn't have too much of an effect on Wufei... I hope he doesn't forget that I love him. Trowa, can you do me a favor? O-negai, next time you send an email include the time and date on it? It's May 16th, 2000 here, 4:45 AM. Arigato if you do, if not, it's alright. Take care of him, Trowa. I don't want to cause any more damage with my actions.  
  
(These next few pages will just be the emails she recieves and her replies to them.)  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Duo  
Subject: Hey babe!  
Message: Hey girl whazzup? I guess if you get this then you got home safely, wherever your home is. Dude, you gotta get back here as soon as possible because Wufei's going crazy here. Yesterday he actually cried after you left. I've never seen him cry before. Anyways, how old are you? I don't remember you ever telling us. It might just be my memory. I'm sixteen, nearly seventeen. I'm an orphan so I kind of made up my own birthday. Trowa's eighteen, Hiiro and Wufei are seventeen and Quatre's the same as me, almost seventeen. Well I don't want to bore you to death and Quatre wants me to help him with something so I got to go. Talk to you soon, Usagi!  
  
To: Duo  
From: Usagi  
Subject: You're crazy  
Message: You know you're the craziest of all five of you, right? Good. I'm fifteen. My birthday is June 13th. Not too far away, huh? Just a couple of weeks from now, really. I got here safely, just in time to save the world from this messed up power-hungry baka named Wise Man. *Sigh* Oh well. That's my life for you- someone's always trying to either kill me or marry me. It's a crazy world out there isn't it? Mail me back!  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Quatre  
Subject: Hello again  
Message: Hello Miss Usagi. I know all of the other guys have probably done this but I just wanted to make sure that you're alright. That Miss Pluto said that you were from another time- Hiiro is skeptical but we're all working together for the first time to build a time machine. I wanted to ask you about the dream the five of us had. Was it really one of your memories? I got that impression from Miss Pluto, and I felt fear from you when she mentioned it. If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright, but I just wanted to know if it was real. I had a nightmare last night- strange thing was, you were in it, and a bunch of girls I didn't reconize. You fought this man who wore a cloak and didn't show his face. He hurled a ball of black stuff at you and you responded with white stuff. Eventually you won and then- this is going to sound crazy I know- you met up with the four other girls and went to spend the night at a temple. I know, I know, crazy. Is this another of your memories?  
  
To: Quatre  
From: Usagi  
Subject: Time  
Message: Stop calling me 'Miss'! A time machine? I don't think it's possible, but then again with the five of you working together nothing is impossible. I hate to admit this, but yes, the dream that the five of you had was one of my memories and it was real. It really happened, but that was a long time ago. Longer ago than you would think, really. I'm so sorry you had to see that. To understand me, Quatre, you have to understand and accept one thing as fact: Magic is real. It's as real as you and me. As real as you, anyway. I'm not sure what I am anymore. You really had that nightmare? Quatre, that's not really one of my memories- that was what happened to me right after I left you all. That's wierd. Anyway, please tell me if it happens again. You have the gift of empathy, like I do. It can be a curse, can't it? O-negai, use it well.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Hiiro  
Subject:  
Message: We are working on a time machine. Attached are the propsed blueprints. We would like your input on them. Has that Endymion been bothering you any more? If so, I'll kill him. I should kill you, too, for what you did to Wufei.  
  
To: Hiiro  
From: Usagi  
Subject:  
Message: I don't know how a time machine is going to work because Pluto has forbidden that type of technology to be used. She can prevent it. But o-negai by all means try. Kami don't you think I'm sorry about what I did? I am! Wouldn't you do the same for the others? My friends would have died if I hadn't gone back. Now I have to live with this feeling that I've betrayed the one I love, Wufei. As for Endymion, he's now known as Mamoru Chiba. He wrecked his motorcyle and is in the hospital right now.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Wufei  
Subject: Re: This bites!  
Message: Couldn't you just sneek into the hospital and poison him or something? Kuso, the braided baka has rubbed off on me. Are you alright? Kami, Usagi, I miss you. Nothing's really changed between me and the guys, except that we're better friends. We weren't really friends before you came, but somehow, in the stretch of just ten days you were here we all became great friends. Who are the 'other Senshi' and why can't you tell them where you were? Aishiteru, Usagi. We're working overtime on the time machine in between everything else we have to do. By the way, you tell me if that Endymion even touches you. If he does, he's dead. I swear to God I'll kill him. Wait for me, Usagi.  
  
To: Wufei  
From: Usagi  
Subject:  
Message: I can't poison him! Well, I could, but that would be wrong. Anyway, I'm glad that you and the others are better friends now. The 'other Senshi' are my friends- Ami, Rei, Minako, and Matoko. It's not that I can't tell them where I was it's just I don't want to talk about it with them. When I tell them that I don't love Mamoru-(You know him as Endymion but here he's known as Mamoru Chiba)- and I tell them that I love you all their going to say is that it doesn't matter because I still have to marry Mamoru because it's destiny. Like I said before, my life is seriously screwed up. Let me know how the time machine works. I just had an idea- I'm going to see if I can open portals between here and your time. If it works, I'll tell you exactly where to be and when to be there and you five can come here that way. I'm going to go experiment as soon as I figure out how to do it. Oh yeah, Hiiro sent me a really odd email. He told me to ask you about 'Meriam, Shenlong and Nataku'. Do you have any idea what he's talking about? I don't. Aishiteru, Wufei.  
  
Exhausted from the day, she closed and hid the laptop. She yawned and layed back down, falling asleep instantly.  
  
  
"Hey Hiiro!" Wufei called, running into the kitchen after reading Usagi's email.  
"Hnn. What?" he replied, not glancing up from his laptop screen which displayed the plans for the time machine.  
"Why did you tell Usagi to ask me about Meriam and Shenlong and Nataku? You would kill me if I told her what we do, so why did you bring it up?" he asked, pretty calmly for being as mad as he was.  
"I thought she would want to know that you've been in love before, that's all." Hiiro said.  
"Oh." Wufei grunted. "I don't want to tell her what we do. Read this." he said, shoving the paper with her email on it under his nose. Hiiro read it quickly and then passed it on to the other three. He sat completely still for a minute while they read it, and then Wufei could literally see a lightbulb go off over his head as he grabbed his laptop and started a new program.  
"Can she really do that?" Duo asked.  
"What do you mean?" Trowa replied.  
"Open a portal between times." he clarified.  
"I would normally be inclined to say that it's impossible." Wufei said.  
"I think that considering what we've seen in the past few days it's very possible for her to do so." Quatre said.  
"Do you really believe all this stuff?" Duo asked. "I mean about magic and time travel and destiny and all. Do you believe it?" They each pondered the question a moment and then answered.  
"I do."  
"Me too."  
"I believe it."  
"So do I."  
"So I'm not the only one." the braided pilot said.  
"Kuso." Hiiro said, looking intently at the screen.  
"What is it?" Quatre asked.  
"I assumed that Usagi lived in Tokyo because she mentioned something about it when she was here. I searched the old hospital records there for Mamoru Chiba. According to this, he died on May 17th, 2000 AD, at 12:26 PM in Central Tokyo General Hospital in the intensive care unit." he said. They moved to look over his shoulder.  
"What did he die of?" Wufei asked. Hiiro scanned the screen.  
"He went into cardiac arrest after a motorcycle accident. He had three broken ribs, possible brain damage and a twisted nerve in his neck. He was in a coma and the twisted nerve overreacted to the painkiller they injected him with. It caused his heart to shut down." he interpreted.  
"Wait a second what date was it that he died?" Trowa asked.  
"May 17th, 2000 AD." Hiiro answered. "Why?"  
"Usagi asked me to tell her the date here so she could figure out the time difference. She told me what the date was there, too." he said. He glanced up (down, since he's the tallest) at their expectant faces. "When she sent the email it was May 16th, 2000."  
"What time was it there and here?" Hiiro quickly demanded.  
"There it was 4:45 AM, here it was 9:28 AM." Trowa answered. Hiiro thought for a moment, and scribbled a few numbers on a scrap of paper nearby.  
"If I'm right, it's May 17th, 10:43 AM there. Time seems to pass twice as fast there as it does here."   
"So for every day we spend here, two days pass there?" Wufei asked. Hiiro nodded.  
"So Mamoru's not dead yet?" Quatre asked. Hiiro shook his head.  
"Not yet."  
  
"Come on Usagi wake up!!!" Rei practically screamed in her ear. Usagi rolled over. She hadn't recieved any replies to her emails, though she checked constantly. A day had passed since the night she had sent them. They had spent the past day shopping and hanging out at the arcade. They had once more spent the night at the shrine, and once more it took them a long time to wake Usagi up. (It was May 17th.)  
"Duo, leave me alone." she mumbled.  
"Duo?" Rei asked. "She's dreaming again."  
"Let me try." Matoko said. "Come on silly rabbit, wake up!" she called.  
"Wufei, make Duo leave." Usagi muttered.  
"Wake up!" Ami yelled.  
"Fine, Quatre, I'm getting up." she said as she rubbed her eyes and then blinked groggily. She sat up in shock when she saw who stood in front of her.  
"Oh-" she said hastily. "It was just a dream!" she grinned at them, hoping they would buy it.  
"Usagi you're weird." Minako told her.  
"I know. I call first shower!" she exclaimed, and took off. Once in the bathroom she quickly locked the door.  
"Hey no fair you got first shower last time!" Rei yelled through the door.  
"You snooze you loose." Usagi said between giggles. The commotion outside the bathroom trailed off and Usagi got in the shower.  
  
About twenty minutes later Usagi was showered, dried, and dressed. She emerged from the bathroom only to see Minako race by her to get in the bathroom. Ami came only a second after.  
"Minako! You said I could go next!" she yelled.  
"You snooze you loose!" Minako called back. Ami rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Usagi followed.  
  
An hour later all five of them had gotten a turn in the shower, and they were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating pancakes that Matoko had made.  
"Hey Mato these are really good." Usagi said through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Arigato, 'Sagi." Matoko replied, grinning.  
"So, Usagi, what happened when you disappeared?" Ami asked.  
"I really don't want to talk about it just yet." Usagi replied after a moment. They nodded.  
"Fair enough." Minako said. "I'm sure you'll tell us sometime." Usagi nodded.  
"Hey let's go to the Arcade again. I mean, we never got to see Motoki there yesterday because he was at the hospital with Mamoru, so why don't we go now?" Matoko suggested.  
"Okay, let's go!" They agreed. They grabbed their shoes and headed out the door, laughing and giggling the whole way across town.  
  
"Hey Motoki!" they cried as they entered the arcade. He glanced up from serving ice cream to a young girl.  
"Hey girls, what's up? Haven't seen you here in awhile, Usagi. Where've you been?" Motoki asked.  
"Around." Usagi replied. "How's Mamoru doing?"  
"He's in a coma, Usagi." Motoki replied. "He's got a couple broken ribs and a twisted nerve in his neck. The doctor thinks he might come out of it soon, though, so they're dosing him with some painkillers in case he does."   
"That's good." Usagi replied as they sat down in a nearby booth.  
"The usual, I assume?" Motoki asked.  
"Yup!" Minako replied.  
"Okay then it'll be one cheesburger, small ice cream and fries for Ami; two cheeseburgers and a large fry for Matoko; one hamburger and a medium ice cream for Rei; one cheeseburger and a large fry for Minako; and three cheeseburgers, large milkshake, and a large fry for Usagi." Motoki rattled off.   
"Nope!" Minako cried.  
"We just finished breakfast." Matoko informed him.  
"Oh, so the OTHER usual." Motoki asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yup!" Minako replied.  
"Okay then it'll be five large milkshakes- two vanilla, two chocolate, one strawberry." Motoki asked.  
"Yup!" Minako replied. The older boy chuckled.  
"Okay I'll be right back." he said, and made his way over to the counter. He soon had a tray of the drinks, and brought them over to the girls.  
"Here you are." he said as each grabbed their milkshake. "Hey girls-" his comment was cut off by the Arcade's phone ringing. He shot them an apologetic look and walked over to the counter again to answer it.  
"Moshi moshi!" he said. He listened for a moment.  
"Hai, I did.... Nani?! Iie, iie... Hai, I'll come. Kami... Hai, ja ne." his expression when he got off the phone was much different. He stood in front of the phone for a moment with his back to the girls. His shoulders shook. When he turned around they could see tears in his eyes.  
"Daijoubu ka, Motoki?" Usagi asked, suddenly appearing next to him.  
"Iie, Usagi." he replied.  
"What happened?" Ami questioned as the four girls joined them.  
"Mamoru's dead." he said. "I'm going to the hospital."  
"We're going too." Usagi declared. He nodded, and slowly took off his apron and pulled on his jacket. After briefly speaking with his manager, they left the Arcade.  
  
"And who are you?" the nurse at the station asked.  
"I'm Mamoru Chiba's best friend. My name is Motoki." he said. The nurse scanned the screen.  
"Are you aware that your friend is deceased?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Then go down the hall and turn at the fourth hallway on the left. You'll want the third door on the right, the morgue." she informed him, and they walked away.   
Upon arriving at the morgue, Motoki knocked on the door. It was opened by a tall man dressed in white.  
"You are here to see...?" he asked.  
"Mamoru Chiba." Usagi supplied. The doctor's gaze turned to her.  
"Come in." he said. They filed into the room. He pulled a rolling cot to the center of the room.  
"Mamoru Chiba, age 22, birth date unknown." the man said. "Died at 12:26 PM, May 17th, 2000. What is your relation to him?" he asked.  
"Best friend." Motoki replied.  
"Girlfriend and soon to be fiancee." Usagi said.  
"Friends." the others chimed. The doctor looked puzzled.  
"Not that it has anything to do with his death, but how could you be a soon to be fiancee?" he asked.  
"I'm only fifteen. It's not legal for us to be engaged or married until I'm eighteen." Usagi replied, sighing. The doctor nodded, understanding.  
"How did he die?" Ami asked.  
"He had a twisted nerve in his neck. When he was injected with painkiller the nerve overreacted and his heart shut down. They tried to revive him." he explained. He reached to the top of the sheet that covered Mamoru's body and pulled it down. Mamoru's face still held his trademark sneer, even in death. Usagi gasped and turned away from the sight. Her "boyfriend"'s face was bruised and battered from the wreck. Rei guided Usagi outside and sat with her on one of the hospital's many green plastic couches.  
"Daijoubu ka, Usa-chan?" Rei asked as Usagi cried on her shoulder. Usagi nodded. Rei thought she was crying over her dead boyfriend and "destined" husband. Really, Usagi was crying in happiness.  
'Because Mamoru's dead I can't marry him. Maybe I can be with Wufei after all.' Usagi thought. Something caught her memory. She excused herself from Rei's presence and ran off to the park.  
  
"Pluto, I need you." she called. She stood in a small grove of sakura trees in the Tokyo Central Park. A swirl of energy appeared and Pluto stepped out.  
"Hime, must you always call upon me when you already know what I'm going to say?" the older woman teased. Usagi smiled.  
"If Mamoru is dead then there will be no Neo-King Endymion, will there?" Usagi asked. Pluto shook her head.  
"Iie." she said.  
"Then can I go back and be with Wufei?" she asked.  
"Iie." Pluto replied. Usagi took a step back.  
"Why not?" she demanded.  
"It's not your destiny." the green-haired one said. Usagi exploded.  
"Dammit Pluto then what is my destiny?!" she yelled.  
"I can't explain it yet, Usagi-hime." Pluto said, disappearing through the portal. Usagi growled and spun around, punching a hole into a nearby tree.  
"Kuso!" she screamed. Birds rose up out of the trees and bushes around her and flew off. She calmed herself down by taking a few deep breaths.  
"Fine. If she won't take me there I'll bring them here." she said. Usagi sat down crossed-legged on the the ground and placed her hands on the ground on either side of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, not really knowing what she was doing.  
'If I want it bad enough the Ginzuishou will grant my wish.' she thought, and continued her thoughts with memories of Wufei and the others. She thought about the week when Wufei refused to even speak to her, leaving her with a different boy each day. She had had a lot of fun with each of them- Duo and she had played hide and go seek, Trowa and Quatre had began to teach her to play various instruments, especially the flute. Hiiro hadn't really taken an interest in entertaining Usagi, and merely put up with her. She felt energy flow through her, and she opened her eyes just enough to see a portal begin to form in front of her.  
"I did it!" she cried. As soon as the words fell from her lips, the portal disappeared. Her shoulders sagged.  
"Shimatta." she shook her head, frusterated.  
  
"03! Taurus, behind you!" Duo cried. They usually tried to not use each other's names over the communication system for fear that one of the soldiers would pick it up. Trowa immediately spun around and destroyed the attacked suit. The battle commenced. Suddenly, the mobile suits stopped moving.   
"What's that?" they could here the soldiers asking one another. The Gundams, upon seeing what the suits saw, stopped as well.  
"What is that?" Wufei demanded.  
"It looks like the portal that Pluto used." Trowa said.  
"It is made of a strange energy. The energy code matches Pluto's." Hiiro added in monotone.  
"It's Usagi, trying to get us back there!" Quatre said, just as the portal disappeared.  
"Well, at least she's trying." Duo commented before they were distracted by more attacking mobile suits.  
  
"Hey Usagi where did you go?" Motoki asked as Usagi met them back in the Arcade. Usagi smiled a bit.  
'I have to pretend that I loved him. No one else knew what he did.' she thought.  
"I just wanted to be alone for a little while. I talked to Setsuna for a few minutes." Usagi said."Are you going to be okay?" Ami asked. Usagi nodded.  
"It'll take some time." she said. Her friends enveloped her in a huge group hug.  
"At least there are no more youma." Minako said. Matoko slapped her on the back on the head.   
"Oww what was that for?" the blonde demanded. The taller brunette tilted her head slightly towards Motoki.  
"Oh. Gomen." Minako said.  
"Come on, let's go back to the shrine." Rei suggested. They paid for their earlier drinks and left the arcade.  
  
Beeep! Beee-  
Usagi was now used to the guys' emails coming in the middle of the night. She opened her computer and excitedly read the emails.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Trowa  
Subject: Date and Time difference  
Message: Hiiro figured out the time difference between our time and yours. For every day that passes here, two days pass where you are. That means that your noon occurs at our noon and again at our midnight. Included is a program that (when installed) will tell you exactly what time it is here. Hiiro and I designed it.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Duo  
Subject: Crazy, crazy, crazy  
Message: Yeah, I know I'm the craziest! That's what you love about me, isn't it? Just kidding. So, what was up with that portal today? It just appeared out of nowhere... Was that you, or can other people make them, too? Yes, the world is a crazy place... Are you coming back soon? Wufei 's getting worse.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Quatre  
Subject:   
Message: You've been through a lot, haven't you? Has he ever done anything else like that? Usagi, I had another dream with you in it- you spent one day at a mall in Tokyo, I think, and at an arcade. Then you and your friends fought over the shower and went back to the arcade and then to the hospital. You took off to the park, talked to and got mad with Miss Pluto and tried to open a portal but lost concentration. You went back to the arcade and there was something about a youma, and then you went back to the same temple and fell asleep. There were a lot of details but I didn't think you'd want to hear them since it's probably the last two days. Am I right? What's causing this??  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Hiiro  
Subject:   
Message: Keep trying on the portal. We saw it earlier today. Maybe you should ask Wufei about some meditation techniques.  
  
To: Usagi  
From: Wufei  
Subject:   
Message: Meriam was my sister. Shenlong was one of my best friend's nickname growing up, Nataku was her real name. Like the others must have told you, we saw the portal. Keep trying, Usagi, and keep focused. I'll bet you lost concentration because you were surprised that it worked. You can do it. I know you can. Try to control the portal, though. It opened in a bad place. A lot of people are talking about it now.  
  
To: Wufei, Hiiro, Trowa, Quatre, Duo  
From: Usagi  
Subject: Tired  
Message: Gomen for just sending one email to all of you. It's late here and I'm really tired. I'll try to send more later. I'm going to try the portal again sometime soon. It really drained me of energy, so it might be awhile, what with everything else... Mamoru died early this afternoon. I was crying I was so relieved. I wasn't exactly happy, Mamoru was human after all, but I was grateful, in a way. Thank you for the time program. Quatre- I don't know what's causing it, but feel free to use it to tell the others what's happening here. Kami I'm about to fall alseep... I'll talk to you soon.  
  
With that, Usagi sent the email and shut down her computer. Then she fell fast asleep.  
  
The five sirls spent the next two weeks alternating between each house. Usagi continued to contact the boys through email. She also found plenty of opportunities to slip away and work on the portal. By this time, she could open one and hold it open just long enough, she thought, for the others to slip through. It tired her out, but not as bad as it had the first time or two. Youma had begun attacking once more, and she had to save her energy for defeating them. She had become lighter on her feet, learning to dodge and avoid youma attacks without the unexpected yet welcome help of Tuxedo Mask and his trusty roses. She was still clumsy, yes, but she was learning.  
Usagi sat in the park, on a bench under some sakura trees. She and Mamoru had been there thousands of time, but she was thinking of Wufei.   
"It's been almost three weeks." she thought miserably to herself. She pulled out her communicator and pushed a small button on the side. The screen flickered and changed to show a date and time.   
"3:30 their time... I wonder what's happening..." she trailed off. The screen of the communicator changed again.  
"What's happening is that we have a youma here!" Mars yelled. "Come on!" she said. Usagi nodded and began running, transforming behind some trees as she went. Instinct led her to an alley near her school, where the fight had already begun. Mercury and Mars merely dodged the green youma's attacks and countered when they could. She watched in horror as one of the attacks hit it's mark on Sailor Mars's side.  
"Leave my friends ALONE!" Sailor Moon yelled as she jumped down from a fire exit nearby and attacked the youma. He was soon Moon Dusted. Jupiter and Venus showed up just in time to see the ugly monster obliterated.   
Moon helped Mars up and they soon joined the others.  
"Nice shot, Sailor Moon." Jupiter complimented.  
"Why thank you." she replied, grinning. They checked to make sure no one was watching and then detransformed.  
"Do you all want to go to the arcade?" Rei asked. Three agreed.  
"I've got to do something." Usagi said.  
"Oh, okay. We'll see you later, then?" Matoko asked before Rei could question what Usagi was doing. The odango-haired one nodded and headed back to the park.  
"She's been doing that all week. I wonder what's up with her." Rei said as the four of them walked to the arcade.  
"She probably just wants some time alone to deal with Mamoru being gone." Minako commented.  
"I don't think so." Ami said gently.  
"Why not?" Matoko immediately demanded.  
"I'm not really sure. I don't know how to explain it, it's just a feeling I have." she said.  
"I know what you mean. I feel love emulating from Usagi every time I'm around her, but I don't think it's for Mamoru." Minako said.   
"So what are you saying, that Usagi's got another man?" Rei asked angrily.  
"Iie, I'm saying that we have no idea where she went or what happened to her when she disappeared." Ami replied, as calm as Rei was mad.  
  
"It will work this time and they will come through." she told herself as she sat one the ground beneath the sakura trees. She concentrated hard, and almost instantly the portal opened about twenty feet in front of her. She kept her eyes shut and felt for their presence. Subconsiously her mind registered that they were near the portal. What she didn't sense was that other things were coming through the portal... Things that weren't supposed to be on Earth for thousands of years yet... Weapons of mass destruction that had no living pilots.  
She had brought mobile dolls to the twenty-first century. 


	7. Everything MIGHT be okay

Hello all! Welcome back! Thanks for sticking with this story, I know that the long waits between posts can get annoying. I have three more chapters typed up and ready for whenever I get enough reviews to continue. I'd like to get about 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. If you'd like to talk, email me at akamoonsugar@yahoo.com. Thanks again!  
  
  
"Usagi's opening the portal again!" Duo exclaimed in the middle of a battle. It always opened in space and was quite visible.   
  
They continued to fight, praying she would keep it open long enough. They had decided the other night that the next time they saw the portal they would go through.  
  
"Kuso!" Hiiro yelled, nearly busting out their eardrums as it came over the speakers.  
  
"What?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"We have a problem." Quatre said.  
  
"About twenty mobile dolls just disappeared through the portal!" Hiiro said, only hints of his monotone showing through his anger.  
  
"Then let's go!" Wufei exclaimed. The five sped in their Gundams towards the portal, the last making it through just before it closed.  
  
  
Needless to say, when Usagi opened her eyes, she was greeted with quite a shock.  
  
"Aiie!" she screamed, disappearing into the bushes. She quickly transformed and alerted the others. They practically teleported to join her.  
  
"What are those things?!" Jupiter demanded. "Mercury, help us out here!"  
  
"I'm trying!" she replied, typing furiously on her computer.  
  
"They're like nothing I've ever seen before." she said. "The technology is so complex, especially on those five larger ones."  
  
"What are they kuso?!" Sailor Moon demanded, watching as the five Mercury spoke of fought the others. The ground was littered with twisted metal, and large crowds grew along the sidewalks, just far enough away to not be in the way of the fighting. News crews had already begun to join them.  
  
"I don't know!" Mercury said frantically.  
  
"We have even more problems..." Venus alerted them.  
  
"What NOW?" Moon asked, aggravated.  
  
"We've got tons of youma over here!"   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Right near the crowds!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
They burst from the bushes, running to the crowd of youma.  
  
"Kami!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as they ran. Something suddenly occured to her.  
  
'These things had to have come from Wufei's time... What could these weapons be?' she wondered as they   
began to fight.  
  
  
Two battles raged. The Gundams fought off the mobile dolls quickly, leaving them in heaps of metal on the ground. The five stood together like something from a picture.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Where are we?" Quatre asked.  
  
"We're in the year 2000." Hiiro told them.  
  
"Kuso." Wufei said.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I thought you wanted to see Usagi again." Duo asked.  
  
"Yes, I wanted to come here and see her. But these Gundams and the Mobile Dolls won't be invented for thousands of years yet." he said.  
  
"Oh kami." Hiiro commented. Duo smirked.  
  
"Even the Perfect Soldier is upset." the American pilots said.  
  
"Braided baka. Watch what's in front of you." Wufei replied. They all turned their attention to the ground.  
  
"What ARE those things?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Who are those GIRLS?" Duo countered. The discussion and observation continued.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Senshi were having a rough time.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  
  
"Its not working!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Mercury, retreat until you can find a weakness! Jupiter, zap 'em one more time and then get back! Mars, Venus, you do the same!" she directed. They nodded and did as she said. As soon as all of her fellow Senshi were behind her, she threw her wand up into the air and caught it. Gathering all of her power, she powered up the wand and shot the energy out towards the crowd of youma. Instead of merely hitting them and disappearing, though, it was a continuous beam of light. She slowly turned, blasting as many of the youma as she could.  
  
"Come on Sailor Moon, you can do it!" Mercury called. The others followed suit, and called out words of encouragement.  
  
  
"Does she look familiar to you?" Wufei asked. They had been talking and watching as the tiny girl on the ground fought to destroy the odd looking monsters. They were able to hear the conversations between the girls via their sound detectors.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"Her outfit, everything! Her voice even sounds similar." Wufei said.  
  
"When Wufei first brought Usagi in she was wearing an outfit almost identical to that girl's." Hiiro   
informed them.  
  
"Oh yeah, the hot girl in the short skirt." Duo said. Wufei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure that's her, though?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm not sure of anything." Wufei said.  
  
"Hiiro, find out what the energy code is for that girl and see if it matches Pluto's." Trowa ordered. Hiiro nodded and started typing.  
  
"It's the same type of energy but a different energy code. That is Usagi though. The code matches the one Usagi gave off when she created that portal." Hiiro told them.  
  
"Kami-sama what is she doing? And what IS that?" Wufei asked, watching the ground below intently. Sailor Moon had managed to dust all of the youma, but a man had appeared just above the ground in front of her.  
  
  
"Who are you?!" Sailor Moon demanded. The man, who wore a long black cape, black pants, and a black shirt with a blue collar, ignored her.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" she demanded again.  
  
"My name is Tartian. Now you must die. Sailor Moon is coming with me." the tall man said, setting his   
feet on the ground.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Jupiter yelled. The four stepped in front of Sailor Moon, blocking her from harm.   
He smiled sourly as he hurled dark energy at them. They managed to dodge, but not by much. Sailor Moon's back was hit, and she twisted her ankle as she landed.  
  
"Stay down, Sailor Moon!" Mars ordered.  
  
"Let us weaken him first!" Jupiter said. Sailor Moon nodded slightly and watched from her position on her stomach. Tartian was vicious, and Sailor Moon cried out several times in dismay as her friends were hurt. She got up and ran in the way of a blast meant for Venus.  
  
"Sailor Moon I said GET BACK!" Venus said, shoving her out of the way just as another round of energy was shot at her. Venus didn't even cry out, she just sank to the ground.  
  
  
"What's going on down there?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They're fighting that man in black." Trowa said.  
  
"Is he killing them?" Duo asked, watching as the yellow and orange clad girl fell to the ground. The one   
laying on the ground sceamed. Hiiro tapped away at his keypad.  
  
"Hai. She's dead." he said. They watched, speechless, as the one in blue fell. Wufei zoomed in on Sailor Moon's face. It was twisted in pain and grief as she watched her friends die. Tears raced down her cheeks.  
  
  
"Don't!" Sailor Moon cried. "Let me fight him!" she screamed as Tartian held Jupiter and Mars by the throat, draining them of their energy.  
  
"Sailor Moon, let us... It is our job... our privilege... to protect you." Jupiter said wearily.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it!" she yelled back.  
  
"Odango atama, stay back... PLEASE!" Mars cried. Tartian grinned cruelly and tightened his grip. Jupiter and Mars threw their heads back and mouthed words of agony. When he was satisfied, Tartian dropped the lifeless bodies to the ground. Sailor Moon jumped up, forgetting her twisted ankle and burned back.  
  
"You're going to hell for this!" she screamed at him.  
  
"After you." he said calmly, shooting energy at her. She spun her wand in front of her and deflected it back   
to him. He was only injured a little. The fight commenced. Soon it became evident that Sailor Moon needed back up. She was quickly running out of energy and was barely able to stand.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" she cried. Soon, Princess Serenity stood in Sailor Moon's place. The Gundam pilots did a double take.  
  
"Oh Holy Crystal..." she whispered. "Help me!" The energy grew in front of her, and when she could hold it no longer, she sent it flying towards Tartian. When the massive cluster of power hit him, he threw his head back and screamed in pain.  
  
"I'll get you for this!" he vowed, just before death took him. She sighed and sank to the ground, oblivious to the cheering of those around her.  
  
"What have I done?" she wondered aloud. "This is going to take a lot of energy to reverse." She closed her eyes and concentrated, erasing the memories of anyone who had seen the robot things or the news which she knew must be covering the event. She then set up an invisble barrier around the park to stop people from seeing what was happening or coming in while she investigated the robot things. Anyone walking by would just see an empty park. She fought the urge to fall asleep from the energy drain.  
  
"They're... They're... They're dead." she whispered, looking at the bodies that littered the ground. She shook her head. Tears had not stopped slipping down her cheeks since Venus had fallen.  
  
"Kami! WHY DO YOU TAKE AWAY EVERYONE I CARE FOR?!" she screamed, demanding an answer from the skies.  
  
  
"Should we go down?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Maybe if she knew you were here she wouldn't be so upset." Duo told Wufei.  
  
"And what if we have to go straight back? I don't think Pluto is going to allow us to stay here. It'll just break her heart again." he said. "We stay here until we see what happens."  
  
  
"Why do you continue to rob me of everything?!" she asked, yelling to some unseen force. "WHY?! First I gave up my chance to be a normal teenager! You took away my true mother and father! Then you took away my ability to confide in my first friends! Then it was my sight, and then Wufei! You took me away from my new friends, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Hiiro! You took away Mamoru, and now you go so far as to take away the only REAL friends I ever had! I ask you this: WHAT IS LEFT FOR YOU TO TAKE FROM ME? Will you go so far as to take away my family here? Who's next to go? Everyone that knows me well ends up DEAD or TAKEN away! WHY DON"T YOU JUST TAKE ME, and LET EVERYONE ELSE LIVE??!!" She sat back down on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in them.  
  
"Why must I always be alone?" she whispered. The pilots heard, though, and her words sent shivers up their spines.  
  
  
Without a word to the others, Quatre opened his cockpit door and jumped out, grabbing the exit line just before he would have hit the ground. Wufei ordered the other three to stay in their Gundams.  
  
Cautiously, Quatre approached the crying girl. As he neared her, his empathy was attacked by her emotions. He nearly blacked out with the pain he felt from her.  
  
Her head snapped up as when he stood five feet from her.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked. Sailor Moon wiped her eyes and stood up, wary of anyone who knew her true identity.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, her memory not reconizing the voice. She looked up and saw the open cockpit. "Did you come from that thing?"  
  
"Yes and yes." Quatre answered, smiling gently.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're an empathy?" she asked, sensing it in him. He nodded. "I only know one other person that's an empathy." she said, still wary. She backed up a step.  
  
"I thought for sure you'd remember me." he remarked, seemingly to himself.  
  
  
"Quatre?" Sailor Moon asked incredously. He noddded. She threw herself at him, and they hugged tightly.  
  
"Quatre, it's so good to SEE you!" she said jokingly. He laughed with her, though in his mind he wondered how she could pull a complete emotional 180 in just a few seconds, especially after seeing her friends killed. "Omigosh Quatre tell me everything. What is that thing? What were those other things? How are you? How is Wufei? Is he safe? What's been happening? How did you know when the portal was open? How long have you had that thing? Where are the others? Where's Wufei?" she asked, all in one breath. Quatre's eyes widened, and his mind raced.   
  
'Should I tell her Wufei is here, or not?' he wondered. 'I guess I'll answer all her other questions and wait to see if Wufei decides to come out.'  
  
"Well, those things are called Gundams. Mine is called Altron. The other things are called Mobile Dolls. I'm fine. Wufei's fine. Yes, he's safe. This is what we do all the time, nothing else much has happened except coming here. We didn't know when it was going to open, we just saw it. Since the Mobile Dolls went through we had to follow. I've had the Gundam a few years now." he replied. She smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"Are you going to stay?" she asked, smile suddenly vanishing.  
  
"I don't know, Usagi. There's a lot going on back home that we have to help with. Wars like this place has never seen rage each day. If we stay here, one of the only chances of attaining peace will be gone." Sailor Moon's shoulders slumped and she leaned against the sakura tree.   
  
"So once more I am denied happiness." she whispered. Something he said registered in her mind.  
  
"Wait a minute. You said if 'we' stay. Are the others here?" she demanded frantically. Quatre did not reply. He sent mental messages to Wufei to answer her. Suddenly the four other cockpits opened and the owners slid down the ropes. They formed a small semicircle in front of the middle Gundam.  
  
Quatre and Sailor Moon ran over to them. She stopped in front of them.  
  
"Wait a minute. Don't say anything I wanna guess who is who." she said. They complied and did not say anything. She walked closer to them, Quatre following closely. She 'inspected' Duo first.  
  
"Say one thing." she commanded.  
  
"Hey babe." he said, grinning. Sailor Moon returned the look and hugged him.  
  
"You gotta be Duo. No one else is crazy enough to say that with Wufei around... Hey!" she exclaimed as Duo's hands wandered lower than her back. Wufei glared at Duo, but Usagi could not see the look.  
  
"What?" Duo asked as he released her. "What do you expect with a skirt like that? As Wufei would say, 'That skirt is dishonorable.'" he said, looking her up and down. She smacked him playfully upside the head and moved on to Trowa.  
  
"I only know one one-eyed person. Welcome to the twenty-first century, Trowa!" she said, hugging him. Duo had often teased Trowa about having only one eye, so that was her major tip-off.  
  
"Hello again, Usagi." he greeted. After they released each other, she moved on to Hiiro.  
  
"Say one thing." she said, though she was fairly certain that he wasn't her Wufei.  
  
"Hnn." he replied, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.  
  
"Hey Hiiro!" Sailor Moon greeted, merely extending her hand to him. He took it and she conned him by pulling him into a hug. The discomfort was plain and unmasked on his face.   
  
She let him go and closed her eyes, preparing to see her love for the first time. She let the breath out and turned to face him...  
  
And promptly sucked the breath back in. Her jaw hung down a bit, she smiled shyly at him.  
  
He was tall, unlike a lot of Asians, with black hair and deep black eyes to match. His hair was pulled back into a small, tight ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a tight blue tank top that showed his arm muscles, and loose white pants that had Chinese symbols around the waistband and the bottom cuffs.   
  
"What's the matter, onna? Don't you reconize me?" Wufei asked. She stopped staring (and drooling) at his words and looked him in the eye. He quickly closed the ten foot gap between them and hugged her tightly. She   
could not respond. Noticing her lack of motion, he pulled away a little, still resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked again. Her eyes shined with tears.  
  
"You're... incredible..." she whispered. "I can't believe it..."  
  
"Can't believe what, onna?" he asked, smiling down at her.  
  
"That I'm in love with the most amazing guy ever." She glanced around at the others and smiled. "And he has friends that are the best." Quatre and Duo blushed, while the others just looked indifferent, as always.  
  
"Silly onna." Wufei said, grinning. It was one of her habits that had rubbed off on him. She turned in his arms to face the others.  
  
"Welcome to Tokyo, 2000 AD." she said, extending her arm to gesture around them.  
  
"What do we do now?" Duo asked. "Do you know any hot chicks?" Wufei made a slight slicing motion across his neck. Usagi, who was still dressed as Sailor Moon, frowned. They all noticed the expression that was usually foreign to her face. Wufei shot Duo a death glare.  
  
  
"I did... You would have loved my friends." More tears formed in her eyes. Wufei put a hand on the hilt of his katana, alternating between threatening Duo and comforting Usagi.  
  
"Puu..." Usagi whispered. As Wufei lent down to hear what she was trying to say, a black portal appeared. The tall, green-haired Senshi stepped out.  
  
"Hello Usagi." she greeted. Usagi smiled at her, and briefly left Wufei's arms to hug her. Suddenly, another portal appeared, and three men stepped out.  
  
"Seiya! Yaten! Taiki!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, hugging Taiki. Wufei had a jealous look on his face, which only grew as she moved on to hug Yaten.  
  
Sailor Moon released him and turned slightly to face Seiya. Before she could say anything, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was a moment before Usagi's mind got over the shock and told her what to do. Immediately after that she pulled away from him, backing up several paces. The hurt was evident on both Seiya and Wufei's faces, only Wufei's held rage as well. The other pilots didn't look exactly thrilled, either.  
  
Hiiro pulled his gun out and aimed it at Seiya.  
  
"Omae o korosu." he said, firing two shots. Sailor Moon freaked out as Seiya's blood began to pour from where he was shot on each shoulder.  
  
"Wufei, PLEASE get him off that trigger-happy mode?" She asked as she pressed her hands onto Seiya's wounds. Only a few seconds passed before a silver flash emitted from her hands, and she handed two bullets back to Hiiro. He grunted and stuck them into his pocket. Suddenly, time froze. Sailor Moon reconized the situation. She and Pluto could move, but the others could not.  
  
"Hime, you have a choice now." Pluto spoke, smiling slightly at the young princess. Sailor Moon looked at her from her position, standing between the Starlights and the Gundam pilots.  
  
"Nani?" she asked.  
  
"I mean with what you wish to do with the rest of your life. This time is safe from any further attacks. So, the gods have been kind to you. You can stay here, and live a normal life, or as normal as it can get after all this." Pluto told her.  
  
"Could Wufei and the others stay, too?" Sailor Moon interrupted. Pluto shook her head 'no'.  
  
"They are still needed in their time. You must let me finish. You can also go with the Starlights, if you want. You can live with them and their Hime." Pluto studied her princess's face carefully.  
  
"Or..." she began again, "You can go back with Wufei and the others to their time. With your powers, you can help them with everything. You can repair their Gundams in the blink of an eye and give them unlimited power. With your help, the war that wages there as we speak would soon be over, and no more lives would be lost."  
  
She waited patiently as the girl thought it over.  
  
"Pluto, I want to go home." she said. Pluto, immediately understanding, nodded. She grasped Sailor Moon's hand and channeled the two's energy together. This time, there was no fireworks display, no light show, just a soft breeze blowing across the empty park as everything vanished. The destroyed mobile dolls, the Gundams, even the dust from the youma, was gone.  
  
(Duo runs in from sidelines)  
Duo: I'm not supposed to be here but Aka says that she's trying to fool you all! This isn't the end!  
Aka: DUO! Get BACK here you braided FOOL!  
Duo: Acck! Somebody help!  
Aka: If you want to save Duo's life, review. If I do not get ten reviews, Duo dies in the next chapter. (Or at least gets his braid chopped off).  
Duo: Please review!  
Wufei: Why would they, when it gives them an opportunity to kill you?  
Duo: Oh crap... 


	8. Subway Pockets and Extra Parts

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews! I should tease about killing Duo more often. Anyways, I HAD been ahead on typing up chapters but since I post so quickly I need a little more time between this one and the next chapter. Chapter 9: Bonked with a Moon Wand WILL be posted as soon as possible, considering that I have to drive eight hours this weekend for a family reunion. Thanks! Oh and here are some very deserving shoutouts:  
  
~SkyFire~: I'm cracking up! Do you love them all??? LOL, email me (akamoonsugar@yahoo.com). Relena getting killed? That's a definite possibility. Jk, kinda.  
DragonSamaX: Don't choke! I'm glad you found the last bit humorous. I added it on a whim. That pink bow idea might come in handy... (Gets evil Author's grin)  
Diane: Thanks for the tip! Sorry, I've seen most of the series, but it's in a jumbled mess in my mind. Do you mind if I email you about some of the specifics of the Gundamverse?  
SinisterMarmalade: Yeah I don't like it when Wufei is a total jerk, either, though he is a jerk sometimes in this story.... I try to mix it up to make him appear human, just like you said.  
  
  
  
Usagi, no longer dressed as Sailor Moon, awoke in Wufei's room in Quatre's mansion. She rolled over to face Wufei, and smiled when she saw he was still asleep. She quietly climbed out of the bed and looked around.  
  
"Wow..." she breathed. The room was a work of art in itself. Lace curtains brushed the thickly carpeted floor, and the door they covered led out to a balcony. There were paintings on each wall, but they all had a common theme and color scheme. None contradicted with another and they had been hung to blend.  
  
"Wow..." she said again. She heard Wufei cough a bit, and spun around to face him. He climbed out of the bed and stood up.  
  
"You've said that twice now." Wufei remarked, smirking and folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"And?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms as well. "It's a beautiful room, that's all." she said, blushing.  
  
"You're cute when you blush." he commented.  
  
"You're cute all the time." she replied nonchalantly but with a hint of humor laced through her voice as she continued to look around the room. Wufei scowled, then smiled.  
  
Suddenly, someone pounded on the door. Wufei and Usagi just stared at it.  
  
"Hey, Wu-man! Why're we back HERE?! Where's Usagi?! Wu-man, open up! Wu-man, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Duo's voice came through the thick wood door. Wufei unsheathed his trusty katana and made his way to the door. Upon opening it, Duo's eyes went wide at the sight of an angry Wufei, and he turned tail and ran.  
  
"Sorry Wu-man! I didn't know you weren't a morning person! Q-" (Dodges blade, and hugs braid closer to him.) "Quatre! Heeeeeeeeeeelllllllllpppppppp!"  
  
Usagi sighed and followed them. Halfway out the door she noticed she was wearing a long teeshirt, and made a face. Glancing back towards the closet, she shook her head and waved her hand. Her attire was replaced instantly. Now, she wore cream silk loose trousers with a drawstring at the front and black Chinese characters down the sides, and a black cotton teeshirt that had tight sleeves down to her elbows and a Chinese symbol on the front in cream silk that she recongized as the sign for 'energy'. She grinned, and made her way, barefoot, down the hall.  
  
It didn't take her long to catch up with the other five. Wufei was chasing a screaming Duo around the kitchen and living room, Quatre was trying to get them to stop, Trowa was leaning against the wall with his eyes half-closed, and Hiiro was merely standing and taking it all in. It took Usagi one silent moment to realize that they didn't know she was there. With a smile on her face that could make you sick, she ran up behind Hiiro, grabbed his gun from God-knows-where, (get your minds out of the gutter, people!), and fired one shot out the open window. All activity ceased, yet her smiled quickly disappeared as she was met with another of Hiiro's guns and his favorite phrase. (AN: Hiiro's fave phrase is 'omae o korosu', which means 'I'll kill you' or 'You will die'. Something like that.)  
  
In an instant, Wufei was between her and the gun, placing the tip of his katana on Hiiro's chest.  
  
"Don't touch my onna." he warned. Hiiro blinked (his sign of surprise), and put the gun away. Not knowing what to do with the gun she still held, Usagi quickly shoved it into her subdimensional pocket. No one noticed, they were too shocked with the fact that she was even there.  
  
"How?" Quatre began. Usagi smiled at her friends.  
  
"Right after I healed Seiya, Puu froze time. She asked me what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. I could go with the Starlights, I could stay in Tokyo, or I could come here. I told her to take me home." she said, smiling. "If Pluto did what I thought she would do, all of my things from my room in Tokyo will be in a room here. I can stay!" she exclaimed. Wufei, Quatre, and Duo smiled. Trowa grinned slightly, and the corners of Hiiro's mouth turned up just a little. Usagi pulled them all (and I mean them all) into a huge hug.   
  
"So is it okay with you all?" she asked after releasing them. Wufei's arm was still around her waist. "May I stay?" she looked around at them. For some reason, all four looked to Hiiro.  
  
"Hai." he grunted.  
  
"We would love for you to live with us." Quatre told her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, onna." Wufei warned, tightening his grip a little.  
  
"I am glad you're staying." Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah, babe! We could pull some major pranks on Wuffie here!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei's eyes widened and he pulled his katana out once more.  
  
"MAXWELL! MY NAME IS WUFEI, NOT WUFFIE!" he yelled as the chase began once more. Usagi watched the scene before her for a few moments: (Picture this)  
  
Duo was running around the living room, hurdling over furniture and screaming like a banshee, while Wufei was chasing him yelling about injustice and honor and how Duo screamed like a girl. Quatre was following and straightening the furniture knocked over in their wake, only to see it knocked down again. Trowa was sticking his foot out, trying to trip Duo everytime the braided one ran past him. Hiiro smirked. At this point, Usagi began to howl with laughter. She fumbled for the armrest of the couch and sat on it, unaware that every other movement and sound in the room had stopped. After a few seconds, she collapsed onto the floor, still laughing her head off.  
  
"Wuffie... Wufei... Wuffie... I get it!" she managed to get out inbetween laughs. Wufei rolled his eyes. Finally Usagi stopped laughing and apologized.  
  
"I really do want to help you all." she said. They all sat down around the room, with Usagi in Wufei's lap, leaning against his chest.  
  
"How?" Hiiro asked.  
  
"You can't fight!" Duo exclaimed. She could see it in their eyes as each remembered watching her fight.  
  
"On second thought..." he said, retracting his statement.  
  
"Arigato, Duo-chan, but you're right. I can't fight. I don't know anything about this time or this war, except that it is nothing like I've ever fought before. My powers are the wrong sort for this- I usually stick to healing corrupted souls and destroying youma after youma." the blonde girl answered.  
  
"Well we could use the corrupted souls bit, there are plently of those around here." Trowa said, coming as close to a joke as he probably ever would. Usagi smiled at him.  
  
"Maybe I could help you in a different way. I have no use for my abilities any more, what with there being no youma about. I can repair your Gundams quickly and easily, I can give them unlimited energy, I can give you each a subdimensional pocket, I-" (she was cut off).  
  
"What?" Duo asked. "A Subway pocket?" Usagi shook her head.  
  
"A subdimensional, or subspace pocket." she replied. Seeing their blank looks, she sighed. She put her arm out in front of her and made a slight pulling motion. Her wand appeared out of thin air in her hand.  
  
"It's simple, really. Just think about what you want, and make this little motion, and it'll appear in your hand. Just don't do it in front of a crowd." she said jokingly.  
  
"Can you pull anything out?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Anything you put in. You can't access other people's pockets, nor can you pull out something that you haven't put in. But if you were to put in, say, some fruit or something, it won't spoil, no matter how long you leave it in there." she answered.  
  
"How do you remember what all you have?" Wufei asked.  
  
"It's just a sixth sense, really. If you concentrate hard enough, something like a little list will come up in your mind and it'll show you what all's in there."   
  
Duo put his hand out in the air and mimicked her movements.  
  
"Usagi..." he whined. "Nothing happened." She rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from them.  
  
"First of all, there's nothing in there. Secondly, you don't even have a pocket yet. Thirdly, you didn't concentrate. You have to do so for a second or else something might appear in your hand anytime." she explained.  
  
"When do we get one?" Trowa asked. She closed her eyes and her birthmark appeared on her forehead for a second or two before disappearing once more.  
  
"Right now." she said, opening her eyes again. "Watch." she commanded. She put her arm out a little and moved it slightly towards her. A picture of her and the Senshi appeared. A solitary tear welled up in her eye, but she refused to let it fall. She spoke to them again, and made a movement in the opposite direction. The picture disappeared.  
  
Hiiro, forever skeptical, pulled out his gun. Instead of aiming it at her, though, he made the little movement and it vanished. His eyes widened slightly. The others put similar things in, making things appear and then vanish so fast that Usagi had a hard time keeping up. Sighing, she concentrated, and reached out to her friends' pockets. A pile of stuff landed in her lap.  
  
"Whoah, Usagi!" Duo exclaimed, noticing the overflow.  
  
"Is that all yours?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Iie. None of it. It's my friends'. The ones you saw before..." she trailed off, refusing to give in to her tears.  
  
"I thought you said no one else could access these." Hiiro stated in monotone, pulling his laptop out of his and holding it close against him.  
  
"I'm the exception to the rule, but I almost never touch other peoples'." she explained. Satisfied, Hiiro put his laptop back. She sighed and began pawing through the stuff on the couch beside and on her. Soon she had it organized.  
  
She had each of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter's transformation wands, Mercury's computer and earrings that converted into another computer-(please tell me you know what I'm talking about!), each of the four tiaras, the communication devices, the older communication watches, some of their favorite things, diaries, several pictures, trinkets and charms from Rei's shrine, five kimonos from the same place, and an extremely large amount of money, divided four ways, each in a silver bag the size of a bookbag, and surprisingly... a note on thick paper, sealed an envelope with wax that had been pressed in the form and color of each plant symbol. Intrigued, Usagi flipped it over and looked at the front. It had four different recipients- 'Usagi', 'Odango Atama', 'Usa-chan', and 'Usa-babe'. She smiled as she reconized each of Matoko, Rei, Ami, and Minako's nicknames for her. She opened it hurridly, yet careful not to damage the wax too much in her haste.  
  
  
  
Dear Usagi-hime, (it read)  
  
Not long after we got our memories back after the fight with Beryl, we decided that we didn't want to leave you alone- ever. We didn't want you be left with nothing if any of us ever died in battle. So we got together and wrote this. Sometimes we would come back and add more. The money in the bags is for you- hopefully it's enough to get you through school and life. We know you're smarter than you let on, come on, go back to school and prove us right! If you're reading this, then it means that we are gone. Use our powers for whatever you deem important enough to need it. Pluto-sama said that if you hold our four wands and call on each one, you'll get a new transformation and you'll be able to use our attacks as well. You're strong enough to defeat anything that comes your way, we know that, but know this- we're still with you. Anytime you think life's not worth it, think back to cheeseburgers and milkshakes, Motoki, and the endless sleepovers. Think about the Silver Millenium, think about the way we would work in perfect synchrony, as if we could speak telepathically when we were fighting. Don't think for one minute that you should end your life and follow us. We don't know where you went when you disappeared, but that's okay. Usagi, you hold so much love in your heart, open it up to others after Mamoru. Minako thinks that you met someone while you were gone. If it's true, we're behind you 400%. You deserve happiness more than anyone. Screw destiny and fate- they can only take you so far. Take your life into your own hands and don't ever let someone try to tell you that your life isn't what it's supposed to be. We love you, Bunny. We'll miss you. Be happy, wherever you are and whatever you do. Don't lose your personality, and don't grieve for us. Please! Just enjoy your life.  
  
Love always, through all Eternity,  
  
Ami, Rei, Matoko, Minako  
  
  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about her friends' generosity and thoughtfulness. One of her tears dripped onto the paper just under their signatures. It truned black and began to curve, forming words. She wiped her eyes and watched as more words appeared.  
  
  
PS: We're still watching you from up here! You have four guardian angels that will always be with you. Wufei is Hott! Don't ever let him go! And stop crying, you look so much better when you're happy. Remember- you may be only one person in the world, but you may be the world to one person. In this case, you're the world to a lot more than one- everyone who knows you can't help but love you! Goodbye, Usagi...  
  
  
  
The tear stopped moving.  
  
"Iie!" Usagi exclaimed, not caring as she drew the attention of the others. "Come back!" she begged the paper. Wufei raised his eyebrow. She sniffed, and folded the paper back up, placing it carefully in the envelope. She wiped her eyes on the edge of her shirt, showing off her lean stomach in the process. She shoved everything off her lap, and it would have fallen to the floor, but instead it all disappeared midair, going into her subdimensional pocket. She kept out the four wands.  
  
"Come on. We're going to the Gundams." she commanded. The others nodded and began to lead the way.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" Wufei asked. (AN: Aww, how cute) Usagi sighed.  
  
"Iie, but I will be eventually." she replied. Wufe nodded, understanding, and slung his arm across her shoulders and they followed the others.  
  
Soon they stood in the hanger. Usagi looked up in awe at the huge machines.  
  
"I need to do something before I get started on those. I don't know exactly what's going to happen, though, so gomen in advance for anything... wierd." she grinned at them, and then concentrated on following her instincts. She stood a few feet from them on the hard floor, and placed the four wands at equal distances around her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!" she called. Her body jolted forward slightly before regaining it's balance. Usagi could not open her eyes, nor could she hear anything. But the others could, and watched in amazement as a blue crystal ascended from the wand on the ground. It grew into a light blue portal, and the semi-transparent form of Sailor Mercury stepped out.  
  
"Arigato for taking care of her. Don't let her slack off in her studies!" she warned, smiling. She took a deep breath and took a step backwards, merging her body with Usagi's. Usagi's attire immediately vanished and was instantly replaced by Sailor Mercury's fuku.  
  
"Mars Star Power!" Usagi called at the urging of Mercury's voice in the back of her mind. She still could not see or hear anything.  
  
Sailor Mars appeared in the same way as Mercury had done, and spoke to them as well.  
  
"Never call Usagi weak or I'll come down and show you!" she said solidly, looking Wufei in the eye. "Please take care of her." she asked, her voice softening. She, too, backed up into Usagi. Her outfit changed to match Mars's.  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Usagi called. Sailor Jupiter appeared in front of her, smiling at them.  
  
"I know you'll be good for her. I can't protect her anymore, but I'm glad to know someone will." she said, and then backed up into Usagi. Her fuku changed once more, this time to green.  
  
"Venus Star Power!" the odango-haired girl called. Sailor Venus appeared.  
  
"Wow, Usa-babe is so lucky to get to live with five cute bishounen!" she exclaimed, flashing her trademark peace sign. "Watch out for her pranks, they're the worst!" she smiled widely at them, and then merged with Usagi. The fuku changed again, to orange and yellow. After a second, Usagi rocked backwards and forwards, as though trying to keep her balance. The colors of her fuku swam before their eyes.  
  
A brilliant flash of light emitted from her, forcing them to look away. When it died down enough, they looked back to see her in a completely new fuku.  
  
The bodice and boots were silver, while the skirt and the two bows were midnight blue. The bodice shimmered azure* when the light hit it. Her brooch had changed to silver and her choker was blue with a silver cresent. Her boots had blue laces that reached her knees. On her shawl thing** there were four stripes, each a color of her Inner Senshi. The outfit had trimmings of azure.  
  
(*azure is the same light, clear blue color as her eyes, not to be confused with Mercury's color. ** I hope you all know enough about SM to know what I'm talking about here!)  
  
She held a solid crystal staff in her hands that was clear, but had streaks of red, blue, yellow, and green constantly moving throughout the center. At the top of the staff was an azure crystal dove who's wings were open as if ready to take flight. The dove's back was hollowed out a bit, and held the Ginzuishou. At the bottom of the staff was a silver covering that would come off at her will and reveal a razor-sharp point at the end of the crystal.  
  
"Cool..." Duo said, practically drooling. Wufei smacked him across the back of the head and smirked as the braided one rubbed the spot.  
  
"Get your hormones under control, baka." the Chinese pilot said, a warning laced through his words. Duo nodded.  
  
"Now, to the Batmobile!" Sailor Moon declared. They looked at her strangely. She looked sheepishly at them and scratched the back of her head. "Erm, I mean the Gundams." she said.  
  
They walked over to the nearest one, Wing Zero. Hiiro watched closely as she circled it, debating over what could be improved.  
  
"I think I'm going to do basically the same thing with each one." she informed them after gazing at the other Gundams as well. "I'm going to give them unlimited energy and more powerful weapons. Also, I'm going to make the cloaking devices better. You'll be invisible to everything except other Gundams when you're traveling above a certain speed. Is this all okay with you?" she asked.  
  
"Hai. Be careful with Wing." Hiiro warned. Sailor Moon nodded and placed her hand on the 'foot' of Hiiro's Gundam. She giggled as she sent her power up through it. She moved quickly around the room, doing the same to each. The pilots watched as their Gundams were repaired instantly, the damage from the battle in Tokyo completely gone in only a few seconds.  
  
"Well, whaddya think?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!  
  
Hiiro's laptop went off. He had retrieved it from his sub-pocket and had been monitoring the changes to each Gundam. He clicked a few times and scanned the screen.  
  
"We're about to find out. We've got a mission to X-14C70. Mission accept or decline?" he said, stating the question in monotone.  
  
"Let's go." Trowa said, running over to Heavyarms.  
  
"Alright! Let's kick some butt!" Duo exclaimed, entering Deathsycthe.  
  
"Well, if it's for the good of humanity, I suppose fighting's okay..." Quatre trailed off as he climbed into Shenlong.  
  
"Mission Accepted." Hiiro said from the cockpit of Wing Zero. Sailor Moon smiled and turned to Wufei, who was holding on to the rope from Shenlong's cockpit.  
  
"I have to go now." he told her.  
  
"Can't I come with you?" she asked.  
  
"Iie. I want you to stay here." Wufei said.  
  
"Iie! I want to come and help! What if something happens to you?" she asked, her voice softening. "I couldn't bear to lose anyone else." Sailor Moon's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Wufei we need to go." Hiiro informed him in monotone from Wing Zero. Wufei looked from Shenlong to Sailor Moon and back desperately. He pulled her close to him and kissed her, quickly and sweetly, then released her and practically flew up to the cockpit before she could follow him. She watched dejectedly as he closed the cockpit door. Knowing there was no use in yelling for him, she backed away from the flares of the rockets, and watched as the five Gundams took off into the late morning sun.  
  
"Arrrgh! Wufei!" she yelled, her voice echoing in the empty hanger, just to release her anger. She calmed down and smiled.  
  
'I will protect him, and I will fight with him.' she thought, pacing the room slowly, thinking hard. She detransformed and continued walking. She passed a small door, and didn't think much of it, until she read the sign on it-  
  
'Extra parts'. A grin spread across her face and she twisted the doorknob.   
  
(Duo pops in from sidelines again)  
Duo: Get away from that door, Usagi!  
Usagi: Aiie! What's HE doing here?!  
AKA: I don't know, I just write it. (Glares at Duo) You.  
Duo: (Gulps) She gave me a punishment. I have to talk. What is the world coming to?!  
AKA: An end. Now go.  
Duo: Daffodils scare me, but please review anyway!  
Wufei: Aka, you should have just killed off the pathetic weaking.  
AKA: He's all yours...  
Remember to check back soon for Chapter Nine: Bonked with a Moon Wand. 


	9. Bonked With A Moon Wand

Hey all! I'm SO SORRY for taking so long to update, please forgive me! I can't use my home computer to update, so it takes me awhile before I can get to one that does. Anyways, I'm going to make this short and sweet: Read, enjoy, and Review!!   
  
  
"Drat!" she exclaimed. It was locked. She smiled evily and pulled a pin out of her sub-space pocket. Putting it into the lock and jiggling it a bit, she managed to unlock the door. The room she entered through it was quite large, and filled with Gundamium alloy and spare parts for the Gundams.  
  
"Why, there's enough parts here to build another Gundam!" she said to herself, surprised. She pulled out Mercury's computer and earrings, and turned them both on. Strange symbols and numbers flashed across the screen.  
  
"Kami! Ami, why do you have to speak another language?" she asked jokingly. She took a deep breath and concentrated on reading the information laid out in front of her. She pulled out a large piece of paper that showed the blueprints for Wing Zero. After studying the supplies she had for a few moments, she began sketching some rough alterations onto the paper. She heard Ami's voice in the back of her head, explaining everything to her and helping her along. It took her about an hour to finish the plans. She could suddenly sense that the pilots were returning, and she quickly cast a spell. All of the parts and Gundanium alloy vanished to a clearing in the forest where she knew she could find. She set up a mirage of sorts, so that anyone merely glancing into the room would see everything asd though it was still there. If they tried to pick anything up, however, the mirage would vanish until they left. She left the room and locked the door behind her, remembering to take out Ami's earrings and return them and the little computer to her sub-space pocket just as the Gundams landed.  
  
Wufei was the first one out of his Gundam. He hit the ground running, and went straight to her.  
  
"Gomen for leaving you here, but you just can't come!" he exclaimed. "Look, I promised myself that I was going to protect you, and damn it all, I'll protect you. That means I won't allow you to go out there."  
  
"I understand, Wufei. It's all right." Usagi told him. "I just worry about you, that's all."  
  
"Why?" Duo piped up from behind Wufei. "The extra energy worked great! My sycthe was more powerful than ever, and all of us came out without a scratch!" he said.  
  
"It's true, Usagi. I believe our battles can only get easier now." Quatre added.  
  
"Arigato." Hiiro said for what had to be the first time in his life.  
  
"No problem. I just wish you would allow me to come with you. You know, just in case anything happens. I could help." she whined.  
  
"No." Wufei said sternly. "And as for anything going wrong, you should have more faith in your own work."  
  
"Arrgh! Wufei!" she yelled, surprising them.  
  
"Whoah." Quatre said softly.  
  
"Just an onna blowing off some steam. You know how it is." Wufei said, earning a death glare worse than Hiiro's from Usagi.  
  
"Look who's sleeping on the floor tonight!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Maxwell, unless you want to die, I suggest you shut up." the Chinese pilot warned, shooting daggers (or in this case katanas) at the idiot of the group.  
  
"gulp I'm going inside but if you need anything just give a yell!" he called over his shoulder as he ran. Usagi couldn't help it- she began to giggle.  
  
"What is so funny?" Hiiro asked in monotone. Usagi just shook her head and shrugged. Trowa raised his eyebrow, then shrugged himself and proceeded to walk back to the mansion. The others followed.  
  
"Hey Wufei?" Usagi caught his attention as he began to leave.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk in the woods for awhile, okay?" she asked. He pondered for a moment.  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"Iie, I'll be alright." she said, smiling at him and then taking off.  
  
"Be careful, Usa." Wufei whispered.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran through the forest, alternating between jumping and tripping over tree roots and other common obstacles. She grinned happily as she came into a clearing about two miles from the hanger. The spare parts she would need were there, along with some large pieces of Gundanium alloy that she was sure had not been in the room.  
  
"How did this get here?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"We brought it." Rei said, stepping out from behind a tree.  
  
"What?!" Usagi exclaimed, taking a step backwards. She watched in wonder as her three other friends came out too.  
  
"How... What... When...??" she managed to choke out. Minako giggled.  
  
"Your mother allowed us to come down here to help you. She also sent this metal stuff." the blonde bombshell replied.  
  
"She said you wouldn't be able to create the right kind of armor for your Gundam with the supplies you have." Ami said, smiling gently.  
  
"Told ya you had a couple of guardian angels!" Matoko exclaimed.  
  
"You're one lucky girl." Rei added. By this time they were hugging Usagi.  
  
"So you guys came all the way down here to bring me some armor?" she asked.  
  
"Iie! We're gonna help you build it, too!" Rei practically yelled.  
  
"Let's go to it, then!" Matoko said, wringing her hands together comically. Usagi, still in a slight state of shock, nodded.  
  
Ami laid out a new set of blueprints on a fallen log.  
  
"What's this?" Usagi asked from next to her.  
  
"Your mother and I designed it. It's a Gundam custom made for you." the blue-haired girl said.  
  
"Oh... Tell her I said thank you, alright?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
  
  
A few hours later, under Ami's watchful eye, they had managed to lay out all the parts in an order that made sense as to when they'd need them.  
  
"How do you know so much about Gundams?" Usagi asked once.  
  
"I didn't, before. I had Pluto freeze time up there so I could study for long enough. I also got to travel and secretly watch the original planning and building of the Gundams." Ami said.  
  
"Wow. Doomo arigato." Usagi replied in slight awe.  
  
"Glad to help." she said.  
  
  
  
"Masaka!" Usagi exclaimed awhile later.  
  
"Nani?!" Minako replied instantly.  
  
"Look! The sun's going down! Wufei's going to be hysterical!" she said quickly.  
  
"Well then go back to the mansion. We'll keep working here for awhile until you can come back. Don't rush, we can do it." Matoko told her.  
  
"Will you guys be here when I get back?" Usagi asked, pausing at the edge of the clearing.  
  
"Hai!" they chimed.  
  
"Promise?" she asked.  
  
"Promise!" they replied. Satisfied, she ran back through the woods.  
  
  
  
About half an hour later, she entered the house, panting. Wufei was pacing next to the window, and his head snapped up as she opened the door.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!" he demanded, approaching her. His eyes held nothing but rage and concern.  
  
"In the woods." she replied, glancing around to the others for help. She would get none, though, because they all knew how Wufei could get when he was mad.  
  
"For ELEVEN HOURS?!"  
  
"Gomen, Wufei, I was just sitting and thinking and I didn't notice the time and then I saw the sun start to go down and I realized how late it was and how worried you probably were and I freaked out and I ran back here as fast as I could and I'm sorry!" she said, all in one breath. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Next time take this." Wufei commanded, holding out a small cell phone. "Alright?!" He hadn't lost his furious tone. She nodded and took it, still cowering from his glare.  
  
"Come on Wu-man she didn't mean it!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei screamed and charged after Duo. Just before Duo turned tail and ran, he winked at her.  
  
'He's taking Wufei's focus of anger away from me.' she realized thankfully. Also realizing that what Wufei usually attacked was Duo's braid, she quickly and silently cast a spell on the braided one to make him invisible to Wufei.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell! Come back here!" Wufei screamed, running down the hall. Wufei could see that Duo was just passing the kitchen door, and then all of a sudden, he wasn't. Figuring that he had turned into the kitchen, Wufei ran in to find the room empty.  
  
"Maxwell! Where are you?!"  
  
  
  
"I'm right here!" Duo replied, confused. He had felt a wierd tingling in his stomach just as he approached the kitchen. Deciding to grab a snack, he ran into his favorite room and opened the fridge. When Wufei had come in, he hadn't even aknowledged that he could see Duo. In fact, the Chinese man couldn't see the American. Duo was waving his hand in front of Wufei's face and pondering the implications of this when it hit him.  
  
'Thanks, Usagi.' he thought, running out of the kitchen and back towards the room Usagi was in. It only took him a minute to run back.  
  
"Thanks, Usagi!" he said as he came back in and sat down.  
  
"No problem." she replied.  
  
"What did she do?" Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Wufei can't see Duo." Usagi said.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked just as Wufei came back in the room.  
  
"None of you have seen that baka have you?" he asked. The other four laughed. Quatre and Usagi pointed to the couch where Duo was sitting. Wufei looked confused and then annoyed.  
  
"Bakas. You're worse than Maxwell. And I still need to talk to you." he said seriously, pointing his index finger at Usagi. In an instant she was on her feet.  
  
"Wufei! I'm sorry! Would you please drop it?" she asked, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. With a very straight face, he replied.  
  
"No." (Usagi rolled her eyes. The others just watched the odd interaction.)  
  
"Well, mister...." Usagi said impishly, moving even closer to him. Wufei raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what she would attempt. In the blink of an eye, she swung her leg out and tripped him, conking him over the head with her wand as he dropped. She had retrieved it from her sub-space pocket as he fell. In a few seconds Wufei was unconsious on the floor.  
  
"Go Usagi!" Duo exclaimed. Quatre and Trowa clapped. Usagi glanced up at the sixth occupant of the room. He was watching it all impassively.  
  
"Hey Hiiro, if you smile you might break your face!" she called. Hiiro couldn't help it- her comment was so unusual, so unexpected, and he just had to smirk.  
  
"It's a start." she muttered, turning back to the waking Wufei. He groaned and put his hand to his forehead.  
  
"Injustice..." he swore quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"What is?" she asked innocently, putting her hands behind her back and making her wand disappear again.  
  
"I was knocked out by my own onna." he replied.  
  
"Hey watch what you call me or I'll bonk you with my wand again!" Usagi exclaimed. He smirked, and the look soon melted into a real smile.  
  
"It's a compliment." he told her. She promptly turned beet red. Glancing up at the clock, her eyes widened.  
  
"It's eleven o'clock! I'm going to bed!" she said, surprised. The others nodded and made moves toward the door.  
  
"What about the braided American baka?" Wufei asked. Duo snorted.  
  
"He's been here the whole time. I made him invisible so you wouldn't kill him. I was scared when you were mad at me and he distracted you. I was grateful." the blonde girl replied.  
  
"Okay baka where are you?" Wufei asked the empty air, beginning to karate-chop the air viciously. It was quite a funny picture. Duo dodged his hands and made his way to the other side of Usagi.  
  
"Wufei leave him alone tonight." she said.  
  
"Thanks Usagi." Duo said as he re-appeared. Wufei glared at him.  
  
"Kill him tomorrow." Usagi finished. Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"Thanks a lot Usagi!" he said sarcastically, and then ran to his room. Wufei draped his arm over Usagi's shoulder and they walked to their room together.  
  
"Hey Usagi, you know earlier when you said you were grateful for Duo distracting me?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"Hai Fei-chan." she replied as she shut the bedroom door behind them.  
  
"Are you scared of me?" he asked seriously. She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"When you get mad, it scares me because I know how good you are at fighting and how not good you are at controlling your anger." she said. Wufei looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Gomen nasai Usagi. I just worry about you. I'm going to keep my word, though." She nodded understandingly, and they changed into their nightclothes.  
  
Usagi climbed into her side of the bed and got comfortable. Wufei watched sadly.  
  
'I can't help it that I can't hide my emotions when it comes to her. She keeps me worrying all the time.' he thought. 'You worry because you care.' Another part of his mind argued, sounding uncannily like Quatre. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and layed down next to Usagi. Sensing his weight on the bed, she rolled over to face him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
"Aishiteru Fei-chan." she said truthfully.  
  
"Aishteru, Usa." he replied. She smiled and closed her eyes, moving closer to him. He settled his chin on the top of her head and did the same.  
  
  
  
When Wufei awoke in the morning, he was immediately aware of the fact that he was alone in the bed. He sat up quickly, listening for the toilet or shower, but heard nothing. He turned to get out of bed and saw a note on his bedside table. He snatched it up and scanned it.  
  
Fei-  
  
Sorry to make you worry. I wanted to get an early start, so I woke up and went for a walk in the woods. I promise I'll be back by 12:00. If I'm not back by then, you have my permission to scream at me and kill Duo! I won't ruin your hunt by turning him invisible this time!  
  
Love, Usagi (with a cute bunny drawn)  
  
He couldn't but smile at her. Sighing, he climbed out from under the blankets and went to take a shower.  
  
  
  
"I hope he doesn't get mad at me for leaving so early." Usagi said.  
  
"You've said that about a hundred times so far." Rei pointed out.  
  
"Just because you get up at four in the morning to come build something he doesn't know about and doesn't want you to have, leaving him to wake up alone and maybe have a heart attack, doesn't mean that he'll be mad." Minako added. Then she thought a moment.  
  
"I'm not helping am I?" she asked. They shook their heads 'No'. "I didn't think so." she said.  
  
At one point in the early morning Ami pulled Usagi off to the side and gave her what looked like a motorcycle helmet and a pair of gloves that had wires attached to a small black box.  
  
"If you're going to pilot a Gundam then you have to pilot it safely. Right now you don't even know how to turn the thing on." Ami teased. Usagi stuck her tongue out before allowing Ami to place the helmet and gloves on her. The training drew upon the Ginzuishou for speed and it took Usagi only two hours to learn what it took the Gundam pilots years to. When she was done, she took off the helmet and gloves, thanked Ami, and went back to work, mind slowly going over everything she had been taught.  
  
  
  
"You know what?" Usagi said after a long while.  
  
"What?" Rei said, taking the bait.  
  
"We're getting nowhere fast." she replied. They looked at their work- it was true, even with all of Ami's expertise and their hard work, they had gotten close to nowhere.  
  
"You want to use the Ginzuishou?" Ami asked.  
  
"It'll hurt you!" Matoko protested.  
  
"It'll be okay. I have your powers now too!" Usagi reassured them happily. "And this way I can protect Wufei next time they have a mission."  
  
"How will you know if they have one if you're not with them?" Minako asked. Usagi blushed.  
  
"Don't tell Hiiro this, but last night I took his laptop out of his sub-space pocket and wired my communicator so that whenever he gets a mission the details will get sent to me too." she said.  
  
"Naughty naughty!" Rei said, wagging her finger at Usagi comically. She grinned before focusing on her (so far non-exsistent) Gundam. Closing her eyes and concentrating all of her energy on the parts before her, they suddenly began to lift and re-arrange themselves, melding together in a considerably short amount of time. In only ten minutes, a fully completed and charged Gundam lay on the clearing's ground. It was black, with large parts that were silver, green, yellow, red, and blue. Its 'eyes' were a light azure to match its owner's. Usagi smiled at the fact that the large task had not drained her of energy very much.  
  
"What should I call it?" Usagi asked the others.  
  
"How about 'Ginzuishou II'?" Minako asked. The others shook their heads and began offering their own names. In five minutes they had suggested everything from 'Pink' to 'Da Bomb' and back.  
  
"How about 'Unmei'?" Usagi suggested finally.  
  
"Destiny?" Matoko repeated, translating Usagi's suggestion into English.  
  
"I like it." Rei said.  
  
"It would be even better if you named it 'Destiny Sucks' or something like that." Minako added cheerfully.  
  
"No I think it fits quite well really." Ami said. Usagi nodded.  
  
"Unmei it is then!" the odango-atama cried. She looked at her watch. "Oh boy I better make tracks so I'm not late again." she looked at the others sadly.  
  
"Will I ever get to see you again?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure of it!" Minako replied immediately.  
  
"We'll be back every now and then." Matoko added.  
  
"Yeah we gotta make sure you don't kill yourself by tripping over your own two feet!" Rei chided.  
  
"You must remember to keep up your studies." Ami reminded her. Usagi nodded. Ami grinned. "And you have to fill us in with all the dirt on those five bishoujo!" The others gaped at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, blushing. "Can't I be a teenage girl too sometimes?" They laughed and assured her that it was fine. After hugging each one, Usagi took off back to the mansion, somehow managing to stuff her newly aquirred 'Unmei' Gundam into her subdimensional pocket.  
  
  
  
She walked in the back door of the house at precisely 11:30 in the morning. Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Hiiro were in the living room. Wufei was sharpening his katana, Trowa and Quatre were composing music and playing light, airy duets together on the flute and violin, and Hiiro was tapping away at his laptop.  
  
"Morning strangers!" she greeted, kissing Wufei on the cheek. He quickly turned his head and caught her on the lips. The two were engaged for a minute of so until they finally had to break apart for lack of air.  
  
"Where's Duo?" Usagi asked. "Usually he would be screaming at us to get a room." Wufei muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'baka American' and burst out laughing. Quatre and Trowa soon joined him, chuckling away until their faces turned red. Usagi sat down on the couch next to Wufei.  
  
"Alright then, who's going to tell me where Duo is?" Usagi asked. Hiiro sighed from behind his laptop, and then shut the top with a tidy click.  
  
"Somehow the baka managed to put himself into his subdimensional pocket and now he can't get out." Hiiro said in a light monotone. Usagi laughed herself.  
  
"We- We were just sitting- at breakfast- and he said he was going to try it- and then he disappeared!" Quatre said between laughs.  
  
"Shall I fetch him out?" Usagi asked.   
  
"NO!" Four people exclaimed at once. Usagi laughed even harder after that.  
  
  
  
Beeeep! Beeeeep! Beeee-  
  
Hiiro opened his laptop quickly. It was a few hours later- Usagi still hadn't brought Duo out, to the insistence of the others, and they had spent the time inbetween telling stories about the baka and other people they had known before the war had monopolized their lives.  
  
"Unfortunantly we need the baka. We have a mission, and it won't be an easy one." Hiiro intoned. Usagi nodded and brought Duo out.  
  
"Thank you! Finally someone let me out of my cage!" he said. Usagi giggled as they all went out to the Gundams.  
  
"Are you sure I can't come?" Usagi asked Wufei. The Chinese boy nodded.  
  
"Hai. Stay here. Don't follow me." he warned. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wu-fei," she said, whining the last part. "You're such a meanie!" she teased.  
  
"Hai, but I'm a cute meanie, ne?" he replied, grinning. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go save the world, cutie." she said, patting him on the butt softly as he climbed up to the cockpit.  
  
As soon as the Gundams were out of sight, she made Unmei appear, and climbed in. Shutting the cockpit door, she quickly read the description of the mission that her computer had picked up from Hiiro's. Frowning at the terms she didn't understand, she shrugged it off and followed the others at a slightly slower pace. She had made Unmei so that even if it was standing completely still in space only a few feet from another mobile suit or Gundam, the other wouldn't see her unless she wanted it too. Still, she didn't want to take any unneccessary risks.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei barked into the communicator. Deathscythe spun around just in time to slice open the attacking mobile suit.  
  
"Thanks Wu-man!" he called back.  
  
"I swear one of these days that braid of yours is going down!"  
  
"I didn't know you cared!"  
  
"ARRRGH!"   
  
"Stop it you two!" Quatre barked, attacking a new set of suits himself.  
  
"If the baka wasn't such a weakling then it wouldn't be a problem!" Wufei replied, taking down three more suits in his anger.  
  
Suddenly suits began blowing up- on their own. (Or so it seemed.)  
  
"Nande kuso?" Hiiro exclaimed. The pilots could easily see that there was a reason for he suits blowing up, and it wasn't self-destruction. It was as though an invisible sword sliced through each one.  
  
Then they saw it- A new Gundam.  
  
  
(Duo taps his foot impatiently.)  
Duo: Well, what happens?!  
Aka: Duh, you have to wait until the next chapter comes out!  
Duo: Well can you at least tell me the title of it?  
Aka: Fine. Chapter 10 is called 'Who Stole Duo's Sycthe?'  
Duo: EEEEEPP! Shinigami will not stand for his sycthe to be mocked in this manner!  
Aka: Get over it. I'm the author. I could make you fly around in a pink Speedo with purple glasses and blue hair, singing "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman".  
Duo: (gasp) You've been reading my diary!  
Aka: (rolls eyes) Well the daydreams you have are hilarious!  
Duo: I'm not talking to you anymore!  
Wufei: Good. That will make this place a lot quieter.  
Duo: Hmmph. 


	10. Who Stole Duo's Sycthe?

It's been 16 days since I updated... Oh My Gosh. I had no idea. You people probably thought I dropped off the face of the Earth!!! I'm going to keep this very short so you can get to the long awaited 10th chapter--- Read, review, and don't hate me! I'm so sorry! I'm posting two chapters as a bonus cause I've been such a bad girl! SORRY!  
  
  
"It has my sycthe!" Duo practically screamed. "Where the hell did that come from? And why does it have my sycthe?!"  
  
It then became clear that the new Gundam's pilot was linked to their communications system, because a message came up across their screens.  
  
This is a glaive, not a sycthe. If you had any brains, Maxwell-baka, you would know the difference. We are on the same side.  
  
"How the hell can we be on the same side if we don't even know who you are?!" Wufei demanded. They were aruging and fighting at the same time as they awaited Trowa's return from inside the base.  
  
Because whatever side you're on, I'm on. Usagi replied. She couldn't let them know it was her; not yet. Besides, she thought with an evil smirk, it was going to be too much fun to merely show up, help them kick ass, and then disappear.   
  
"We'll talk later, whoever you are." Quatre promised.  
  
I do not wish to talk. I wish to fight.  
  
"Too bad. Hnn." Hiiro replied in monotone.  
  
I will not show you my face. It would be too much of a shock.  
  
"Aren't we Mr. Full of Ourselves." Duo commented. Deathsycthe had to quickly dodge a swing of Unmei's glaive in his direction.  
  
"Hey! Get your Gundam under control!"  
  
Its name is Unmei. Give it the respect it deserves; I built it with my own hands, and mine alone.  
  
It wasn't a complete lie, it was just that she couldn't explain about her friends' appearances. With that thought completed, and all of the mobile suits destroyed, Usagi made Unmei invisible once more, and took off at twice the speed of the others' Gundams, leaving them to marvel on how it could just disappear and how one person could build a Gundam.  
  
Needless to say, when the pilots returned home to find Usagi napping on the couch, her snack forgotten on the table in front of her, they were not the happiest bunch.  
  
"Get up Usa." Wufei said, shaking her. She awoke without arguing. Yawning, she stretched and stood up. The others sat down in various positions around the small room- Hiiro and Trowa sat in armchairs, and Quatre, Duo, and Wufei sat down on the sofa she had been occupying.  
  
"Great leave me no place to sit." she mumbled. Then she sat on Wufei's lap with her legs stretched out over Duo and Quatre. Despite Quatre's blush, she was comfortable.  
  
"How'd your mission go?" Usagi asked, anticipating the answer.  
  
"There's a new Gundam." Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah and it took my sycthe!" Duo cut in. Usagi almost told him that it was a glaive, but stopped herself.  
  
"Really? I thought there was only you five." she commented.  
  
"There is. The person piloting it wouldn't link with any of us, only sent us text messages. He said he built the Gundam Unmei with his own hands and that he's on the same side as us." Wufei said, running his hands through the streamers of her odangos.   
  
"Wow." Was all Usagi said, closing her eyes and enjoying the stroking of his hands in her hair.  
  
"It moved faster than any of us, and can disappear at will, it seems. It was right next to Altron and I could neither see it nor did my radar pick it up." Quatre said. He ran a hand through his hair restlessly.  
  
Wufei sighed suddenly. Hiiro was perturbed at his friends' apparent lack of concern over the new Gundam. The prussian-eyed boy pulled out his laptop turned it on, immersing himself in Kami knows what.  
  
Usagi sat up a little and reached up, concentrating as she pulled something out and her hair fell in waves around her.  
  
"If I wear it like this it feels like my head is too heavy." she explained sheepishly before pulling it all up into one hand and leaning back to lay down again. Once she was comfortable she let go and let all of her hair hang down over the arm of the sofa. It fell to the ground easily and pooled there. Wufei resumed running his fingers through it.  
  
"This is really calming. You guys should try it, it's helping me think." the Chinese pilot said.  
  
"Baka." Hiiro snorted.  
  
"Could it have been Zechs?" Wufei asked. The others thought for a moment while Wufei explained to Usagi who Zechs was.  
  
"I don't think so. The fighting style wasn't at all like Zechs'." Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Yeah he fought agressively but like he was new at it. If the doctors let him build a Gundam then he must have gone through some training and practice missions and he would have been better prepared." Duo said seriously.  
  
"Well then who was it?" Their debate was interupted by a portal appearing in the center of the room.  
  
"Hello Pluto." Usagi said, not opening her eyes and not standing up. She was waaaaay too comfortable to move. Hiiro's laptop beeped once before it was silenced.  
  
"Hello Usagi, hello pilots." she greeted, unusually cheerful.  
  
"Pilots you are about to-"  
  
"We have a new mission." Hiiro stated.  
  
"-Get a new mission. You're going to the Sanch kingdom to protect Relena Darlian-Peacecraft. You have to attend the academy there. Usagi, this includes you. Also, the outers are coming." she announced. At this, Usagi opened one eye.  
  
"Back the Gundam up a minute! I have to go to school?!" she asked. Pluto nodded.  
  
"Ami-chan said she wanted you to continue with your studies so you've been enrolled with the pilots and the outers will visit you for today."  
  
"The outers..." Usagi repeated. "When are they getting here, Setsuna-sama?"  
  
"We're here, Koneko!" Haruka replied, stepping out of the portal. She scowled a bit at Usagi's position but was calmed by Michiru, who appeared next. Hotaru was the last to appear.  
  
"Minna!" Usagi exclaimed, and in the blink of an eye she was up and hugging them.  
  
"Where's you odangos, Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked.   
  
"Oh I just took them out for a few minutes. They were too tight; they were restricting the use of my brain." she joked.  
  
"Or lack thereof." Pluto muttered, knowing full well that all four of the Senshi would hear. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Pluto and said goodbye as the Time Senshi disappeared.  
  
"Happy to see you too." Haruka said. Hiiro and Trowa were the only two who had figured out that she was a girl, despite the clothes she wore.  
  
Haruka wore a pair of navy blue men's trousers, with a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Michiru wore a sea-green and dark blue plaid skirt, with a light blue shirt and a dark blue vest. Hotaru wore a dark purple skirt that reached her knees, with a black shirt and a dark purple sweater.  
  
Duo, who was (for some unknown reason) running around the room, ran straight into Hotaru.  
  
"BAKA!" she screamed at him.  
  
"I like her." Wufei said.  
  
"Koneko, who are these boys?" Haruka asked, wary of any of the male species around her kitten.  
  
"Oh! This is Chang Wufei, but he goes by Wufei, this is Quatre Winner, and that's Duo Maxwell, that's Trowa Barton, and this is Hiiro Yui. Guys, this is Tenoh Haruka, Keiou Michiru, and Tomoe Hotaru. They're also known as Sailor Uranus, the Senshi of Wind, Sailor Neptune, the Senshi of the Sea, and Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth."   
  
"Death and rebirth, huh? Well you better watch out cause I'm Shinigami!" Duo proclaimed. Hotaru looked blankly at him.  
  
"Usagi-chan, why in Kami's name does he think that?" she asked, turning to the usually-odango'ed girl.  
  
"Don't ask, just leave him be. He's the one who managed to put himself in his subspace pocket." Usagi replied, grinning.  
  
"Baka. And you five are supposed to be protecting Koneko? Weaklings." Haruka scoffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ruka, please!" Usagi exclaimed, getting all of their attentions. "They're not weak, they're just not Senshi. We all have our faults."  
  
'Well, except maybe Hiiro. Iie, Hiiro's fault is that he has no emotions.' she thought.  
  
"Since when is our mission to protect Usagi?" Hiiro asked in monotone.  
  
"Since we became her friends!" Quatre and Duo replied.  
  
"Since she's needed protecting!" Haruka replied at the same moment.  
  
"Which has been since...?" Hiiro prodded, again in monotone.  
  
"Since she was BORN!" Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka exploded together. Usagi had sunk back down onto Wufei's lap and was covering her face with her hands, halfway between horrified and distraught. Wufei rubbed her back sympathetically as the debate continued. This time, the Glare of Haruka was transferred- to him.  
  
"And you..." Haruka sneered, spinning on Wufei. "What makes you think you're good enough for Koneko?" Wufei stood up, nearly dumping Usagi off his lap in the process.  
  
"Silence, man! Listen to yourself! You would think that you would have more honor than to verbally assault people like that! If you had any sense of justice you would know that words are nothing unless you can back them with both muscle and brains." Wufei said in a dark voice. Haruka grinned.  
  
"I quite agree with you, Michiru. He has spirit enough to endure what she will put him through." she said. Wufei's jaw dropped slightly; it had been a test of character.  
  
"Haruka-papa..." Hotaru whined. "Will you stop teasing the poor kono yaro?"  
  
Michiru gasped, and glared at Haruka.  
  
"I thought I told you not to swear in front of her! You're going to teach her to be just like you if you're not careful!"   
  
"But Michiru-mama, Haruka didn't teach me that! Setsuna-mama did!"  
  
"Setsuna?!"  
  
"What's wrong with her being like me?"  
  
"The Time Senshi never curses!"  
  
"Yes she does!"  
  
"Hotaru's right- Pluto swears but when she does it's rare and unusual and usually there's something extremely wrong." Usagi spoke up.  
  
"Yup! Cause she said that Wufei was a kono yaro for worrying about you when you went off in the woods to build-" she cut herself off, completely aware of the fact she had almost blurted out Usagi's secret.  
  
"My treehouse?" Usagi asked. Hotaru looked up and caught the look Usagi was shooting her.  
  
"Hai!" the Senshi of Death replied. "I know you didn't want the boys to know but gomen I don't know how to keep my mouth shut!"  
  
"You built a treehouse?" Wufei asked. Usagi nodded. "And we would be mad at you for that because why, exactly?"  
  
"I dunno but you were paranoid about everything else at the time so I thought it was best if I didn't mention it!" she exclaimed huffily. Wufei laughed and kissed her briefly.  
  
"It's alright Usa, but you'll have to show me this treehouse sometime." he said after he pulled away. Usagi nodded, but gulped nervously, guessing that she would have to use the Ginzuishou again.  
  
Usagi decided to use telepathy to talk to Haruka and the other two Senshi.  
  
(AN: *blahblah* will mean Usagi is talking. blahblah is Haruka, ~blahblah~ is Michiru, and {blahblah} is Hotaru. Got it? Good.)  
  
*Since when do you hate my friends, 'Ruka?*  
  
I don't hate them.  
  
~Haruka why don't you take Usagi for a ride on your bike? That way she can let you in on everything that's happened.~  
  
{It'll be faster if she uses the Mind Meld.}  
  
*Thanks Hotaru, I didn't think of that!*  
  
Koneko, do me a favor, alright?  
  
*Anything, Ruka.*  
  
If you want Wufei to be worth anything in bed, don't let him piss me off.  
  
~Haruka! You will apologize THIS INSTANT.~  
  
All right, all right. Gomen, Koneko.  
  
*It's okay. Onegai, don't hurt him, or any of the others. I'm giving you fair warning, though- Duo is gonna piss you off.*  
  
"Ummmm..... Hello?" Duo said. The three girls and one 'guy' had been exchanging looks and grinning at each other, as if they were talking. But they weren't, because their mouths weren't moving. But if they weren't talking, then what were they doing?  
  
"Hai, Duo-kun?" Usagi asked, at the same time telling Haruka that the best speed she ever got was in the wind coming out of her rear. The Wind Senshi promptly glomped the poor girl, giving her a 'noogie' with her knuckles.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"Whaddya mean, Duo-kun?"  
  
"It looks like you four are talking, but your lips aren't moving!"  
  
"Hai, Duo-kun, we are talking. The Senshi can use telepathy." Usagi told him.  
  
"Baka, you think we have the time in battle to yell plans to each other?" Haruka asked. "Koneko, would you like to come with me to the mall for awhile?" Knowing this was part of their plan, Usagi nodded vigorously.  
  
"Hai! Can we take the bike?!" she asked excitedly, and sat down to pull her hair up into their odangos once more. Wufei briefly wondered how she could do it without a mirror, but soon Usagi was done and he turned his mind from such 'onna-istic' thoughts.  
  
"Can I come too, Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked, forgetting the 'plan'.   
  
"If Usa goes, I go." Wufei said. (Isn't he protective? Wufei: Hey! I heard that, you weak onna! Aka: Stop it or I'll kick you out of the fic and pair Usa with Duo. Wufei: Gulp. *Shuts up*)  
  
"Yes why don't we accompany you, Mr. Haruka?" Quatre asked. At this, all four of the Senshi began to crack up, laughing their heads off. Even Trowa and Hiiro smirked. Duo, Quatre, and Wufei still didn't realize that Haruka was a woman.  
  
"What'd he say?" Duo asked, oblivious.  
  
"Haruka-papa... is..." Hotaru couldn't finish her sentence. Haruka embraced Michiru as they both continued laughing. As they got their breath back, the two kissed each other briefly, and then turned back to the group. Hiiro, fed up with all the laughing, stood up.  
  
"That is a woman." he announced in monotone, before sitting back down. Three jaws dropped, and the pilots of Shenlong, Altron, and Deathsycthe's eyes widened.  
  
"But--- But...-" Quatre stuttered.  
  
"Hotaru called you 'papa'." Wufei said.  
  
"Hai, she did. Michiru and I raised her." the he/she replied.  
  
"But--- But...-" Quatre continued stuttering. "You two..."  
  
"EEEEEWWWW!" Duo exclaimed as it dawned on him. Haruka rolled her eyes.  
  
"Usagi, do you still want to go?" she asked. Usagi nodded. "Let's go. We're going to the Sakura Creek Mall, if you all decide to join us." she announced, before handing Michiru a set of keys and slinging an arm over Usagi's shoulders and leading her out of the mansion. Not stopping to wonder how she knew her way around the place, Michiru, Hotaru, Wufei, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Hiiro followed instantly.  
  
Haruka was already straddling the bright yellow bike. (AN: Someone help me out here. I can't remember exactly what Haruka's bike or car looked like, so I'm calling the bike as yellow and navy for now because that's her Senshi colors. If someone could tell me what color they really are, I'd be grateful!) She had already put on her helmet, and ignored the pilots' protests. Michiru and Hotaru climbed into a yellow sports car that sat behind the bike in the extensive driveway. The pilots' SUV was behind the convertible. Usagi pulled her helmet out of her subspace pocket, and pulled up her 'streamers' as best she could. Her helmet was silver, and had a pink bunny on each side. Haruka fired the engine and revved the bike twice.  
  
"Michiru be careful with my car!" she called. Michiru nodded, also turning on the engine.  
  
"See you later!" Haruka said in a low voice to the pilots, and took off. Usagi instinctively wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist.  
  
"Hey!" Wufei exclaimed, objecting to the speed at which the Wind Senshi was carrying Usagi. Moments later, the convertible followed, fast, but not as fast as the motorbike.  
  
Haruka's deep laugh could still be heard echoing from her takeoff.  
  
Wufei steamed red. Duo laughed. Quatre blushed. Trowa smirked. Hiiro grunted.  
  
"You can't even control your own woman, Wu-man!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei screeched, yanking his katana out of thin air. "You will DIE today!" Hearing that, Duo did the only thing he could think of-  
  
He put himself into his subdimesional pocket again. Wufei screamed even louder.  
  
"This time, Maxwell," he swore. "You will stay in there until you die!"   
  
(Duo runs in)  
Duo: You may proceed to the next chapter now....   
Wufei: (from distance) MAXWELL! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!  
Duo: Gulp. I'll be back.  
AKA: He's going to kill you this time, Duo. Putting hotsauce in his pancake batter, putting orange hair dye in his hairspray, painting Shenlong neon pink, and hiding his katana... Those were not smart things to do. You should know that by now.  
Duo: Oh shut up! (runs-- fast!) 


	11. The Outers and a Good Game of Ring Toss

Thanks for reading! Read and review, please!  
  
It didn't long for Haruka and Usagi to make it to the mall. Since they were far in front of the others, Usagi went ahead and used the Mind Meld on the Senshi of Uranus. After seeing all that her princess had been through, Haruka embraced the smaller girl and swore to protect her. It was then that Michuru and Hotaru caught up, and the four girls went into the large building together.  
  
While Michuru and Haruka were busy with Hotaru, Usagi snuck off to the weapons store. Needless to say, the three men working there were past surprised to see her there. Dressed in a light blue cotton skirt and a white tank top, she was the picture of everything opposite of the violence caused by the contents of the store. They were shocked when she came up and asked them questions about the guns; she appeared to know what she was talking about. Stuttering profusely, they answered her questions and even flirted a bit. Usagi purchased two identical guns like the one Hiiro used and a set of ten throwing knives. Thanking them, she left the store, ducking behind a fake tree to stuff the items into her subspace pocket before heading back to join the other three.  
  
"Where have you been, Koneko?!" Haruka demanded when Usagi reappeared.  
  
"I had to pee." she said sheepishly. "Sorry." Michuru put her hand on Haruka's wrist, and she calmed.  
  
"Okay. Just tell us when you're going to run off like that. We don't want anything to happen to you the day we're here." she said, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yeah Usagi!" Hotaru cried. Usagi laughed and ruffled the shorter girl's black hair.  
  
  
  
A few hours later the girls returned to find four very disgruntled teenage boys guarding Duo, who was gagged and tied to a chair. Usagi and Hotaru immediately set to teasing the poor braided one, tickling his feet and pulling his ears until he turned blue with rage and laughter. Haruka and Michuru just watched the two, hoping that nothing would ever happen to the two younger ones to make them change.  
  
(AN: blahblah is Haruka and ~blahblah~ is Michiru. Got it? Good.)  
  
~You would think that with everything those two have been through they wouldn't be able to act this happy~  
  
You have to remember that they are both very special people. They aren't exactly- normal.  
  
~True.~ Haruka decided to take pity on poor Duo- kind of.  
  
Do me a favor and go fill the nearest bathtub up with the coldest water possible.  
  
~You are evil, Haruka, but I'll do it. Give me two minutes.~ Michuru excused herself and ran off.  
  
  
  
Two minutes later, Michuru sent the signal.  
  
"Come on Usagi, Hotaru. Leave the poor guy alone." Haruka said, pulling on their arms and away from Duo. She picked Duo up- still tied- and walked down the hallway. Duo, envisioning his precious braid being chopped off, squirmed and made pathetic noises. Watching, the others followed her.   
  
*Splash!*  
  
A muffled scream echoed through the house. Duo had been dunked into a deep bathtub filled with water so cold it actually began to freeze around him. Usagi, Haruka, Michuru, Hotaru, Quatre, and Wufei laughed their heads off. Trowa and Hiiro smirked and chuckled a bit.   
  
  
  
A BEEEP interrupted their fun. With that sound, Duo was immediately untied and given two minutes to run to his room and change. The other four pilots made their way to the hangar and their Gundams. The four girls stayed in the living room. As soon as they were gone, Usagi got ready to leave, too.  
  
"I don't see why you insist on doing this. They can handle themselves." Haruka complained as Usagi read over the details on her communicator once more. She had used the Luna Pen to change her outfit.  
  
"They're pretty good friends, but they don't fight very well together. They all fight for their own reasons, and have different enemies, though they fight against the same organization. I'm just giving them a common enemy." Usagi said, standing and walking out the door. Haruka growled and slammed her fist into the wall, leaving a dent in the hard wood.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the guys were having difficulty with completing their mission. Hiiro had disappeared into the base, leaving Quatre to protect his Gundam. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo were not having any luck in fending off the attacking mobile suits.   
  
Then Unmei showed up.  
  
Duo, being the one with the largest mouth, spoke up first.  
  
"Man! We don't need your help!"  
  
It looks like you do. How many times must I tell you, I'm on your side.  
  
"We don't know you and we don't trust you." Duo retorted.  
  
"You are a coward to not let us talk to you. You act like a weak onna." (AN: Please tell me you know who said that.) Wufei said.  
  
I am not a coward, nor am I weak. Now shut up and fight. Usagi said, waiting as another group of mobile suits attacked, three times stronger than before.  
  
Dammit where's Hiiro? she demanded a minute or so later as she guarded his Gundam.  
  
"He went in to retrieve files." Quatre replied.  
  
"We need his help!" Duo exclaimed. Usagi watched as a lone figure ran across the ground.  
  
He's back. She stated simply.  
  
"Let's go." Hiiro commanded. The others finished off the mobile suit that they were currently engaged with and retreated far enough away that Hiiro could blow up the base. Usagi took off first, and was almost immediately traveling faster than they could catch up to.  
  
"Arrrgh!" Duo grunted. "I wish that guy would stop disappearing!"  
  
  
  
When the guys came back into the house, the four girls were lounging around the living room, talking about various things that had happened to them in the Silver Millenium.  
  
(AN: Sorry to interrupt, but that's my power as author. I just realized something- If Usagi had gone back in time to beat Dimando, or Diamond, then she wouldn't have met Neptune or Uranus yet. She would have met Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, but not Haruka or Michuru. I'll find some way to explain this later on in the plot.)  
  
"Oooh, I've got one! Remember the time we put out hot sauce instead of shrimp sauce for Endymion?" Hotaru asked. The girls cracked up again.  
  
"Hey guys, welcome back. How'd the mission go?" Usagi asked between laughs.  
  
"Not good. The clown showed up again." Wufei replied.  
  
"You haven't figured out how to track him yet?" she asked. The three other Senshi just listened, knowing exactly what they were talking about.  
  
"No. We've been working on it, but he comes and goes so fast, it's hard to get to know anything about his Gundam." Quatre explained.  
  
"Trowa and I are working on a tracker to place on him the next time he shows." Hiiro said.  
  
"It will feed a virus into his computer that will track him wherever he goes." Trowa added.  
  
"We'll get that son of a-"  
  
"Duo, you will not use that language around Hotaru." Pluto warned, appearing from out of nowhere.  
  
(Once more, *blahblah* will mean Usagi is talking. blahblah is Haruka, ~blahblah~ is Michiru, and {blahblah} is Hotaru, and now, ^^blahblah^^ is Pluto.)  
  
*Do you guys really have to leave already?*  
  
^^Yes, Hime, they must return to their own time.^^  
  
We can come back and see you sometime soon.  
  
{Yeah, Usa-mama, we'll come back soon!}  
  
"Alright, you three." Pluto said aloud. "Time to go." Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn said goodbye to their Princess and her friends, and disappeared through a portal.   
  
"You people like to make quick exits, don't you?" Duo asked. Usagi giggled, a sound that immediately lightened their moods.  
  
"Yes, but it comes with the job." she joked. "So when do we leave for Sanq?"  
  
"That's right, we have to leave in the morning. I almost forgot." Quatre said.  
  
"Everyone needs to be packed before they go to bed. We leave at 6." Hiiro added.  
  
"Alright I'm gonna go pack now!" Usagi exclaimed, standing and running off, leaving the guys to argue about Unmei and its pilot.  
  
  
  
Usagi dug through her things, pulling large duffel bags out of her subspace pocket, filling each one and then stuffing it back into thin air. It took her only an hour to pack all of her things. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed playing solitaire on her laptop when Hiiro came in. She looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Hiiro, what's up?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Is there any way you could use your abilities to track the new Gundam?" he returned. Hiiro actually cringed inside. He usually couldn't stand asking for anyone's help. Usagi's smile didn't fade, though she was panicking. She was used to Hiiro's inability to acknowledge her 'magic', but she definately wasn't ready for him to ask for her help.  
  
"I don't know, Hiiro. I don't know the extent of my abilities yet. I can try though." Usagi said, trying to be optimistic.   
  
"Hnn. Good." he replied, and then abruptly left. Usagi comically rolled her eyes and then flopped backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Craaaaaap." she mumbled to herself.  
  
  
  
Usagi awoke early the next morning. No one else was up- yet. She snuck out of bed and down the hall, planning her attack. She threw open the door to Duo's room and jumped onto his bed, hands seeking out his sides and tickling.  
  
"Ah-" Duo began, but she stuck her hands over his mouth. Usagi ceased to tickle him.  
  
"Shut up unless you want to wake the others and ruin the fun." she warned. He nodded excitedly, and she removed her hand. Usagi climbed off of Duo and the two went on to the next room- Quatre's.  
  
3...2...1... They counted down silently. They jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Ahhh!" Quatre exclaimed. He too was silenced, and the two tornadoes had left almost immediately, seeking out Trowa. Trowa, however, wasn't in his room. Assuming that he was spending time with his beloved Heavyarms, they went on to Hiiro's room. Bursting in, they jumped on the bed- only to find it empty. Disappointed, they turned to leave, but were faced with the barrel of Hiiro's gun.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiiro demanded.  
  
"We just wanted to wake you up." Duo whined.  
  
"Ummm, we'll be leaving now." Usagi said, grabbing Duo's hand and dragging him out into the hall.  
  
"I think it would be safest for your braid if I woke Wufei up alone." she informed him. Duo nodded.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen, where the world makes sense." he said, skipping off. Usagi grinned as she silently opened the door and ran in.  
  
"Aiiie!" she cried the Usagi-War-Cry, jumping through the air and landing perfectly, pinning Wufei down with one knee on either side of his stomach.  
  
"Ah!" Wufei exclaimed, bolting upwards. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked, glancing at the clock. "Usually we have to pry you out of bed with the jaws of life." She giggled.  
  
"Well, it's a beautiful morning, I just had a blast waking you guys up, we're going somewhere new today, and I'm with you. I'd say it's a great day so far." Usagi said, grinning. He returned the look.  
  
"Well I better get up so we can get all of our stuff packed."   
  
"Okay."  
  
"Umm, Usagi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you get off me?"  
  
"Oh, ooops. Sorry." she said, blushing. Usagi rolled off of him, and layed down. Forcing herself not to watch as he changed into some black pants, she soon busied herself with watching one of the ceiling fan's blades go around... and around... and around... and around... and around... and around... Until she was thoroughly dizzy.   
  
"Uuuughh." she moaned.  
  
"Dizzy?" Wufei asked, kneeling over her, pinning her in much the same way as she had pinned him.  
  
"Yuppers...." Usagi replied, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Aww, poor 'wittle 'Sagi." he said in a baby voice. (AN: Can you imagine that? How CUTE!)  
  
"Yuppers...." she said again.  
  
"Silly onna. Did you wake everyone up like this?"   
  
"Only Duo and Quatre and you. Hiiro was already awake and Trowa wasn't in his room." Wufei smirked.  
  
"So you and the braided wonder woke up Quatre and disturbed Hiiro, but you wouldn't let him help you wake me up because I would take his precious braid off?" Usagi giggled.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So you ready for breakfast?" Wufei asked.  
  
"When am I not hungry?"  
  
"That's a good question."  
  
"So can we go eat now?"  
  
"Sure." he replied, standing up over her on the bed.  
  
'Uh-uh buddy, you don't get off that easy.' Usagi thought wickedly before pulling him back down. For just a minute, allow us to direct our attention to some meaningless spot on the wall. (AN: Get your minds out of the gutter, people!)  
  
Soon the two were up and walking down the hall.  
  
"Good morning, Usagi, Wufei." Quatre greeted as the two entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey babe!" Duo called. A knife flew through the air and hit the wall about two inches from Duo's head, pinning his braid to the wall. It took Duo about .0000002 seconds to react.  
  
"AHHH! My baby! My manhood!" he cried, carefully extracting the knife from between the strands of hair.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo screamed. The Chinese teenager smirked.  
  
"Don't look at me. It's not my knife." he replied. Indeed, Duo saw that it wasn't one of Wufei's. Those were engraved with the Chinese characters for loyalty, honor, and truth. This knife was carved with intricate vines and leaves, like overgrown kudzu, only more elegant.  
  
A grunt came from the doorway, alerting Duo to another's presence. Quatre, Usagi, and Wufei had known that Trowa was there all along, but when Duo wasn't in "mission mode" he was extremely stupid and unalert.  
  
"Trowa! Buddy, how could you?!" the stupid one asked.  
  
"Oh, shut up for once." Trowa said as he sat down at the table. Usagi cracked up, Duo paled, Wufei laughed a little and Quatre just flushed bright red.  
  
Trowa's unusual statement was eventually forgotten, and the five of them moved on to the pleasant, friendly silence that accompanies eating.  
  
  
  
"Trowa, will you play a game with me?" Usagi asked after they had finished. Wufei had excused himself and was working with Hiiro on a tracking device for Unmei. Trowa sighed inwardly and put down the book he was reading.   
  
"Sure, Usagi."  
  
"Okay, can you lay down on the floor for just a second?" she asked. Knowing that this could be very dangerous, Trowa complied. Before he could say a word, he was somehow handcuffed to the floor.  
  
"Having magic powers can come in handy sometimes." she explained.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I wanna play ring-toss." Usagi said, giggling and pulling a bunch of slim plastic rings out of her sub-space pocket.  
  
'She better have good aim.' Trowa thought. 'Or my face is going to be very sore after this.'  
  
  
  
"Is the wiring ready?" Hiiro asked. Wufei made one last adjustment, and then nodded. They had been programming for neary two hours together, adding onto the programming that Hiiro had been working on all night.   
  
"How much more programming do we have to do?" Wufei asked. Hiiro sighed. Usually that was behavior unbecoming of a Perfect Soldier, but somehow the two had become friends. Not best friends, but friendly enough for Hiiro to relax a slight bit around him.  
  
"It would take a few more hours for one person. With both of us working this part of it should be completed in an hour or so."  
  
"Good, because I left Usagi alone with Duo."  
  
"That's not smart."  
  
"No shit."  
  
  
  
Trowa had to admit, Usagi had good aim. He had only been hit once, and that was when Duo burst in, startling her. She had released him only a few minutes ago and had disappeared immediately afterwards with Duo.  
  
Smirking a little, he rubbed his wrists and tried to imagine what a day in Usagi's head would be like. Hearing a bang from somewhere in the house, he shuddered and decided he didn't want to know.  
  
  
  
"NO you BAKA!" Usagi exclaimed as a fine layer of dust settled over the once-clean room. She and Duo had been working on a practical joke. While working with some of the chemicals, Duo had misunderstood her directions and nearly blew up the room.   
  
"This is gonna be FUNNY!" Duo exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's not my finest work, but it'll be funny anyways." Usagi replied, putting all of their supplies into a big cardboard box. When they had gathered everything, she would hide the box away in her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked as Usagi screwed the little onto a few little bottles. Duo was completely in the dark when it came to what they were, but Usagi had explained what they would do, and he couldn't wait. The only thing that Duo didn't know was that Usagi didn't plan on leaving him out of the fun. She had a plan for him, too.  
  
  
  
"This is starting to get very, very boring." Wufei said. He wasn't whining or complaining, he was just making a statement. A very true statement.  
  
"But seeing the look on that idiot's face when he realizes he's caught will be well worth it." Hiiro replied.  
  
"You know that explosion we heard earlier?"  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"It's been too quiet. Those two are up to something. Keep an eye out when we go up."  
  
(AN: They're in the basement/hanger, in a computer workroom attached to the room where the Gundams are kept. Just FYI.)  
  
"Good idea."  
  
  
  
Two hours later, they had all made their way to the kitchen for lunch.  
  
"So what were you two up to this morning?" Usagi asked. She needed to get details on their tracking device so she could make sure that Unmei wouldn't be affected by it.  
  
"We've finished the tracer." Hiiro said simply.  
  
"Really?" she replied, carefully masking her voice. Hiiro nodded. "So you figured out how to catch that S.O.B.?"  
  
"Yes. We've created a tracker that contains a radioactive isatope. We'll put it in each of the Gundams, and each of us will take a shot at Unmei. We're counting on one of the bullets to lodge itself in the metal. The bullet will explode once Unmei takes off at full speed like it usually does, contaminating the gundanium alloy with the isatope. We can track it for sure, then." Wufei replied.  
  
"Awesome, I hope it works out for you guys." Usagi said cheerfully. 'Holy crap.' she thought. She rubbed her forehead as if she had a headache, and pushed her sandwich away.  
  
"I'm not feeling so hot. I'm going to take a nap." she announced, standing up and leaving the kitchen. She heard Wufei calling after her but she ignored him. Her mind was racing.  
  
'Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh. How the hell am I supposed to counter that?! I can't fight off mobile suits and the other Gundams at the same time!' Other thoughts running along these lines, along with everything Usagi had ever picked up in chemistry or from Ami raced through her mind as she locked the door to her room behind her, put a tiny bit of her magic on it so the lock couldn't be picked, and then collapsed onto the bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
(Duo appears.)  
Duo: That wasn't a very good cliffhanger, Aka.  
AKA: I could have Wufei throw you off a cliff and let you hang by dental floss. Would that be a good cliffhanger?  
Duo: Eeep! What's the next chapter about?  
AKA: (rolls eyes) It's called "The Peacecraft Academy and Usagi's First Encounter with Tequila"  
Wufei: What! If you get her drunk, onna, you better be careful! Or else the wrath of my katana will descend upon a certain baka American.  
Duo: Whaa?  
Wufei: DIE!!!!!!!  
  
AKA: Whaddya think, should I save Duo's butt (and braid) or watch the fun? 


	12. The Peacecraft Academy and Usagi's First...

Hey everyone!   
  
It's been a slow process, this uploading business. Anyways, I'm sorry that this is all I have written so far... I'm trying to write as fast as I can but MRS SANDERS IS FRIGGIN EVIL OKAY??? She likes to make everyone's life a living hell.   
  
Alright, my ranting is over (for now)... I mean seriously though when a history teacher is so biased and small-minded in her thinking and teaching that I have to sit in her class and bite my tonuge so hard that it bleeds just to keep from standing up and telling her exactly what I think of her...   
  
Oh well I've got 3/4s of a year left with her so I guess I gotta get used to it...  
  
Oh yeah thanks to everyone who reviewed! It reminded me that there still are people out there who are reading this and want more!  
  
  
YOU CAN STOP SCROLLING DOWN NOW.....  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I hope so." Trowa replied.  
  
"I feel confusion and angst from her. She's upset about something, and she's trying to block me." Quatre said.   
  
"Well what does that mean?! For God's sake, you taught her to block you!" Wufei replied. It was true- for several days after they returned, Quatre's empathy had been attacked by Usagi's distraught emotions. He had asked Usagi to try to block him, and she had complied. Now, the tool was being used against them.  
  
"Sometimes our empathies are so in touch it's like we can read each others minds, but when she blocks me, I can only get a vague sense of what she's feeling." the blonde Arabian explained further.  
  
"I hope she's okay." Wufei said.  
  
"I hope that if she's not, she talks to one of us soon." Duo added.  
  
  
  
Usagi slept for two hours. She was woken up by Quatre, who shook her gently and told her it was time to go.  
  
"Go where?" she asked groggily.  
  
"To the Peacecraft Academy." he replied.  
  
"Oh. I knew that." Usagi said, rubbing her eyes and climbing out of the bed. The two walked together in a comfortable silence. The other pilots were just finishing loading their bags into the back of one of Quatre's limos when they arrived.  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched before climbing in behind Quatre.  
  
"Did you have a nice nap?" Duo asked. She smiled, and settled back into the comfortable leather seat between Hiiro and Wufei.  
  
"Yup." she replied. Trowa was the last in, and shut the door behind him. Quatre said a few words to the driver, and then closed the soundproof barrier between the driver and the six occupants of the backseat.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and lent against Wufei's shoulder. He reached up with one hand to pat her head briefly before quietly talking to Quatre. Hiiro, of course, had his laptop on and was tapping away at the keys. Duo had a small portable DVD player and a set of headphones to amuse him.  
  
After awhile, Usagi woke back up and joined Duo in watching some shoot-em up flick. It was a LONG drive to the academy. After awhile, Duo pulled out his own laptop and quietly showed Usagi a program he had picked up off the internet. She cracked up as she listened to it on her headphones. Getting one of those 'evil grin' looks that she was so good at, she pulled out the plug for the headphones, causing the song to be played rather loudly over the speakers.   
  
(AN: I want to state right here that I did not make this song up, and unfortuantly I did not ask the author for permission to use it. It is from another SMxGW fanfic, but I couldn't remember which one! So if someone knows the author who used this song in his/her fic, include it in your review and I'll give major credit in the next chapter!)   
  
A voice sang out:  
  
"I'm hungry, how far? My nose is snotty, gotta use the potty, need to move my body, better stop the car!" Then the song was repeated over in different languages, each more annoying than the one before it. Within a minute of the song beginning to play, Duo and Usagi had two guns aimed at them.  
  
"Turn. It. Off. Now." Hiiro commanded. Usagi gulped and tapped the keypad once, effectively cutting off the song.  
  
"Good man, Hiiro." Wufei praised, putting his gun away again. Hiiro refrained from rolling his eyes.   
  
  
  
It was a good three or four more hours until they reached the Academy. As soon as they arrived, Usagi and Duo were the first to jump out of the limo. After recieving death glares from Trowa, Hiiro, and Wufei, the five were immediately escorted to Relena's office.   
  
"Great, get ready to meet Relena Peaceofcrap." Duo whispered to Usagi. Wufei heard and sighed. They opened the door and went into Relena's office. The girl was seated at her desk.  
  
"Hello," she greeted them. "It is nice to see you all again." She raised her eyebrows slightly at Usagi. Getting into host mode, Quatre stepped out of the group to make the introductions.  
  
"Hello Miss Peaceofcrap! I've been looking forward to meeting you so much!" Usagi greeted. All five of the pilots sweatdropped. Relena's eyes widened dramatically.  
  
"Usagi, this is Miss Relena Peacecraft. Miss Relena, this is Miss Usagi Tsukino." he said calmly. Usagi stepped forward to extend her hand to Relena. The taller girl shook hands with her and then stepped back, giving the odango-haired girl a slow look, as if deciding something about her. All of the pilots caught the look and returned it harshly. Wufei draped his arm around Usagi's waist possessively.  
  
"Well, I had arranged for two adjacent rooms for you but I hadn't counted on you bringing a young lady with you." Relena said regally.  
  
"That's alright, Miss Relena." Quatre spoke up. "Hiiro arranged for us to stay in one of the campus apartments."  
  
"Won't you be cramped? They're fairly small." Relena replied skeptically.  
  
"We'll be alright." Usagi replied.   
  
"Fine. Follow me." Relena stiffly commanded, and then began to walk through the halls. Classes for the day were already finished, so the only students still hanging around were those just finishing detention and those involved in after-school activities. Relena was greeted several times, but was addressed as a teacher.  
  
  
  
It was only a three or four minute walk to the apartment. It was actually attached to one of the school buildings, of which there were sixteen, including dorms and gyms. Each building was connected to all the others by concrete paths. The landscaping was beautiful and well-kept, and the entire area shone in the afternoon sun.  
  
Relena stopped them in front of a white/gray door. Like all the others in the hall, it was labeled with a number and had a buzzer. She unlocked the door and then moved aside, allowing them into the room first and handing the key to Hiiro as he passed her.  
  
"Thank you." Hiiro said in monotone, closing and locking the door behind him. Relena huffed angrily for a moment and then shook her head and walked away.  
  
The apartment was small indeed. The door opened into the living room, which connected to the small kitchen. In the bedroom, there were three sets of bunk bed and one small desk shoved in a corner and two bathrooms- one with a shower and one without. When Usagi saw that there was a door in the living room and the bedroom that opened into a single balcony her eyes lit up with delight- she loved balconies.  
  
"Well, let's unpack. Hiiro, will you download our schedules for us?" Quatre asked, pulling his bags from the entryway where they had been dropped to the bedroom. The others followed suit, with Usagi grabbing Hiiro's bags as well while he sat at the desk and began typing away.  
  
Under each bunk bed there was a set of pull-out drawers replacing the usually empty space between the bed and the floor. It didn't take them long to unpack, but deciding who bunked with who was another story.  
  
"I get top bunk!" Duo cried, clamboring up one of the beds.  
  
"Baka American." Wufei grunted. "I'm bunking with Usagi. You have top." he told her. "Quatre and Trowa have the one across from us. Duo and Hiiro have the third." Duo groaned.  
  
"Hiiro, buddy, may I have top bunk?" Duo asked, pouting slightly.  
  
"Only if you promise not to be climbing up and down in the middle of the night." the other boy replied in monotone.  
  
'He's finally acting human.' Usagi thought. Dup whispered something to Hiiro, who promptly pulled his gun out and aimed it at the braided one. 'Well, he's better anyways.'  
  
Beeep! Beeee-  
  
It was, of course, Hiiro's laptop.   
  
"Mission. All of us. Let's go." Hiiro commanded. Luckily, Usagi had put the Gundams in her subdimensional pocket. It was only a matter of time before they had found the hanger the doctors had somehow secured for them, retrieved their Gundams, and taken off. Usagi sighed deeply, took Unmei out and climbed in, said a quick prayer to the Goddess Selene.  
  
  
  
It wasn't an infiltrate-base-steal-file-destroy-base mission. It was a destroy-base-and-everyone-in-it mission. Unfortuantly, they were met with sixty mobile suits. And talented as they were, they weren't great at handling sixty suits at once. They had picked off about fifteen by the time Usagi got there. She chose to stay at a distance, taking out suits as if she were a sniper. She raised a strong shield around her to protect from any of the other Gundam's shots.   
  
"He's back!" Duo exclaimed, seeing Unmei off in the distance.  
  
"He's too far away, how is he shooting the suits?" Quatre wondered aloud.  
  
"He must have longer range on his guns. If this guy wasn't a complete asshole I'd ask him how he designed it." Wufei said.  
  
"Keep fighting." Hiiro commanded.  
  
"I'll be right back." Trowa said, pulling away from the group and speeding over nearer to Unmei. He sent a request for a visual link, but was met with the standard response-   
  
No, but thanks anyway. Shouldn't you be fighting? Usagi asked.  
  
"Worry about your own fight." Trowa replied, firing at the suits that dared to come their way.  
  
A man of few words, I see. Usagi teased. Heavyarms spun and fired at Unmei several times. Luckily for Usagi, the shield that she had set up worked- the bullets deflected back towards Heavyarms but each missed the large Gundam.  
  
If you don't want my help I'll leave, but you haven't been doing so great these last few missions.  
  
"Hmmph."   
  
Usagi sent three huge blasts of energy and a warning to the other Gundams to MOVE. They instantly reacted and retreated, watching as all of the remaining suits were incinerated. Before the blast had ended, Unmei was gone.  
  
  
  
Usagi was sitting on the couch watching TV when the guys came back into the dorm. She greeted them with a huge smile.  
  
"Hey guys! How'd it go?" she asked. Each responded differently: Wufei slammed his fist into the nearest wall, Quatre hung his head, Trowa growled, Hiiro grunted, and Duo exclaimed in a loud voice "Bad!".  
  
Usagi pretended to be confused.  
  
"Why, what happened?" she asked. They moved to lounge around the room; Wufei pulled Usagi onto his lap once more to make room for the others.  
  
"The guy turned up, destroyed all the suits, and then left. The nerve of him!" Duo exclaimed. From experience, Usagi knew that there was more to it than that, but she did not probe any further.  
  
"You'll get him next time, I know you will." she replied.  
  
A little while later...   
  
"Hey do guys want to play a drinking game?" Duo asked. "Pllleeeaaasssee??" he whined.  
  
"Fine, I'll play." Wufei agreed. Reluctantly, Quatre agreed too.  
  
"I'll play, I guess." Usagi said slowly; Duo ran to get everything ready.  
  
"Wufei is it really a good idea to be drinking when we have to go to school tomorrow?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We'll be okay." he assured her.  
  
"But Wufei!" she exclaimed, then he leaned closer to hear her as she lowered her voice.  
  
"I've never drunk before." she whispered to him. He leaned even closer to reply.  
  
"I'll take care of you." he promised quietly, his lips brushing against her ear. She shivered. The four of them took up seats around the living room while Hiiro disappeared to the bedroom, not wanting to be part of the coming insanity.  
  
"Okay, here's how the game works." Duo said, setting a few trays of tiny plastic cups on the coffee table. "We're going to watch Gone in Sixty Seconds and every time they cuss you have to take a shot of tequila. Easy enough, huh? Last one to start puking wins." Usagi was looking less and less enthusiastic by the second.  
  
The braided one put the movie in and the game began.  
  
(AN: Has everyone seen Gone in Sixty Seconds? I hope so...)  
  
By ten minutes into the movie, Duo had to run back to the kitchen to get more drinks.  
  
An hour later...  
  
"hic Like, leprechauns are hic cool, man!" Usagi said through her hiccups.  
  
"Dude, I'm in love with Barney!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Uh-huh, Barney's my man!" Usagi replied.  
  
"Both of you are crazy and honorable... I mean dishonorable... oh what the fuck I don't know what I'm saying." Wufei said, confusing himself.  
  
"Squirrels are coooollllll..... Meow!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
An hour later....   
  
The movie's credits began rolling.  
  
"Like, it's over, whoah..." Duo said. "Ya'll wanna play Truth or Dare?"   
  
"Dude, that's like my favorite game!" Usagi replied.  
  
  
"Okay, Quatre, truth or dare?" Duo asked.  
  
"Truth!" the blonde Arab replied.  
  
"Have you ever done it, man? I've been wondering about that for a long time!"   
  
Quatre blushed about fifteen different shades of red before gulping down another shot and replying.  
  
"There was this one time... at band camp... when I was six... Nevermind, no there wasn't..."  
  
"Was that a yes or a no?" Wufei joked.  
  
"Maybe...." Quatre replied. "Wufei, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"I dare you to call Trowa a sexy mama!"  
  
"WHAT?! Okay. Trowa!" Wufei called. Trowa stuck his head into the hallway.  
  
"You're such a sexy mama!"  
  
"You're drunk." Trowa said simply, and returned to the solitude of his room.  
  
"No DUH! That's what happens when you drink thirty shots of tequila!" Wufei replied loudly. The sound of snoring brought their attention to Usagi. She had passed out on the couch where she sat.  
  
"Awww shit." Wufei whined.  
  
"We probably should get sober for tomorrow." Quatre suggested. The other two agreed. They had been trained to be able to sober themselves up easily. It only took a little water and vinegar drink mix to restore them back to their normal cheerful selves. Wufei made Usagi gulp down some of the bitter liquid before allowing her to sleep.   
  
  
  
The next morning, to her infinite surprise, Usagi woke up to a mild upset stomach. She grabbed her uniform and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"This looks so horrible." she said to herself, examing the uniform in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. The uniform consisted of a knee-length red and grey plaid skirt, a white blouse, and a red tie. Every piece of the outfit looked too large and misplaced. Scrunching up her nose, Usagi prepared to do battle with the ugly clothes. It only took her a few minutes to change the outfit to her satisfaction. The skirt was a lot shorter and fit right, starting below her belly button and flaring gently off of her hips. The shirt was one of her own from Tokyo- a collared, sleeveless white blouse with two zips- one at the top and one at the bottom. Usagi left the bottom unzipped enough to show her lean stomach and left the top open to show a little cleavage. The tie was longer and looser, beginning halfway down her stomach. Satisfied with the effect, she pulled on her white tennis shoes and called out to the guys.  
  
"Everybody decent?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's safe, Usagi!" Quatre called back. She joined them in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey no fair the chicks get the cool outfits!" Duo exclaimed, seeing her ensemble.  
  
"I modified mine. It looked horrible before." she explained. "Besides, yours aren't bad." The guys' uniforms were better than Usagi's had been, consisting of simple grey pants, white long-sleeved shirts, and red ties. Each uniform also came with a hooded sweatshirt- Usagi's was grey, the boys' were red.  
  
(AN: Just so you get the picture of what they're wearing, the 'red' is actually a burgandy or wine-red color.)  
  
"We better get moving or we'll be late. We need to stop by Relena's office and get our schedules." Quatre said.  
  
"Even though we already know where we're going." Duo complained as they locked the door behind them.  
  
"Get over it, Duo!" Usagi told him. "I'm excited!"  
  
"To be going back to school?" Wufei asked incredously.  
  
"No, I'm just excited in general."  
  
"Whatever, onna." he joked. Usagi stuck her tongue out at Wufei before skipping ahead.   
  
  
  
"Hello again Miss Relena!" Usagi greeted. Relena was obviously less than pleased at the sight of Usagi's outfit. Silently wondering how the girl had managed to look normal in the ugly uniform, Relena plastered a fake smile and greeted them.  
  
"Hello Miss Usagi, gentlemen, and welcome to your first day." Relena gave them each a copy of their schedules.  
  
"Man we took all these classes in training!" Duo cried, looking at the titles.  
  
"And you failed most of them so pay attention this time around." Wufei said.  
  
"You will be required to do the assignments given and take and pass the tests just like everyone else- You remember, you cannot call attention to yourselves." Relena warned.  
  
"Hai, we remember." Hiiro replied in monotone.  
  
"Good. I'll escort you to your first class. I believe it is Calculus II, right?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's go!" Usagi exclaimed. Relena led them out of the office building and down towards the classrooms. She knocked on one of the doors before opening it and sticking her head in.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Johnson. I have the six new students for you." Relena informed the woman. Then she stepped away from the door and allowed the others to go inside before returning to her office.  
  
  
  
Mrs. Johnson was a rather stout lady with bright red hair and brown eyes. She greeted the six of them with uncertainty.  
  
"Welcome, gentlemen." she said. Usagi was out of the class's view behind the pilots. When they shuffled aside a bit, the teacher corrected her mistake.  
  
"And lady." Mrs. Johnson added, after getting over the shock of seeing Usagi's improved uniform. The girls in the class turned green with envy as even the boys with steady girlfriends looked Usagi over and found no fault.  
  
"Well then, why don't you each step forward, introduce yourself, tell us how old you are and something interesting about yourself." the teacher said. Quatre stepped forward first.  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner, I am 17 years old and I have twenty-nine sisters." A few jaws dropped.  
  
"Somebody's parents were very busy." someone whispered in the back of the class.   
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm 17 and I'm the craziest person you'll ever meet."  
  
"He's not joking, either. My name is Chang Wufei. I am also 17." Wufei cut his introduction short.  
  
"Hey! My name's Tsukino Usagi, I'm 16, and I… (thinking, 'Have magical powers- Pilot a Gundam- Was born in 20th century Tokyo- Was originally born on the moon and then reincarnated- Nope, none of that'll do! I'll have to make something up!')  
  
"And Duo's not the craziest person you'll ever meet! I am!" she finished finally.  
  
"Hey! I'm the craziest!" Duo said, facing her.  
  
"No, I am!"   
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
This ended in a raspberry war, which was promptly stopped by Wufei and Quatre, who pulled their friends apart. The introductions continued.  
  
"I am Yui Hiiro. I am 17."  
  
"Trowa Barton. 18." Trowa said simply.  
  
"Alright then," Mrs. Johnson began hesitantly. "You six will need to sit in that back row. I don't care what order you're in." she said, handing each of them a textbook as they passed by her desk on the way to their row. They ended up sitting in this order: Hiiro, Quatre, Wufei, Usagi, Duo, Trowa.   
  
"Alright class open your books to page 301 and let's begin." the teacher finally began to do her job.  
  
Bored and not paying attention as usual, Duo began to think. When Duo thinks, it is a rare and momentous occasion that should not be taken lightly. When Duo starts to think, bad things happen.  
  
So when Duo chucked a wadded up piece of paper at Usagi, no one was surprised. The problem was, it flew past Usagi and onto Wufei's desk. Duo's eyes widened in horror as Wufei read it. Written on the paper was a brief note-  
  
'You've got the attention of every guy in this class, you know? I think you're gonna be getting some phone numbers shoved at ya!'  
  
And this was Wufei's reply:  
  
"MAXWELL!"  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the class had a very odd impression of the group of new guys by the time that first period was over. The guys did launch themselves at Usagi the moment that the bell rang, offering to walk her to her next class. Politely, she said that she needed to use the restroom but maybe some other time. Undaunted, they accepted the 'rain check' and left her alone.  
  
"What's next on the schedule, boys?" she asked.  
  
"Chemistry." Quatre replied.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
Duo: CHEMISTRY CLASS?! Are you NUTS?! You're going to put us six TOGETHER in a room with a bunch of DANGEROUS CHEMICALS?!!!  
AKA: Nods.  
Duo: Cool. Sounds like fun.  
Quatre: You really shouldn't question the author's powers.  
Wufei: Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty PLEASE can I hurt Maxwell?!  
AKA: No. I got flamed for threatening him last time. (in a whisper: "Go get him!")  
Wufei: Yaaaayy!  
AKA: I really shouldn't have let him have that tequila... *Sweatdrop* 


	13. Busted Need I Say Any More?

First off- I cannot apologize enough to you all for taking so long to put this out--- as I have said before, there's a milion and one reasons why it takes me so long, but being lazy and a big procrastinator are probably the two biggest ones. I won't talk for long- I'm proud of this chapter. Read it! Don't hate me!  
  
(THANKS to Bluejello, Squirrel, and Dragoanfly, who told me that the song I used in the last chapter was from a really great story called Tenshi's Lost Voice by a very talented author named bushoumomo. Since I didn't ask her for permission to use the song, everybody do me a favor and go read Tenshi's Lost Voice! Also to Diane, though I'm not sure I understand what she said!) There are a lot of great reviews I would like to address individually, but like I said earlier, I'm too damn lazy... Thanks to everyone, and there will be shoutouts later!  
  
"Who's bright idea was it to put us all in the same classes again?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Ummm, I think it was Hiiro over there." Duo spoke up. Hiiro shot him a death glare.  
  
"I think it makes class fun!" Usagi exclaimed.   
  
"But we'll never learn anything." Quatre said realistically.  
  
"True, but since you five know everything already, I guess it's no biggie, right?" she replied.   
  
"But you still need to learn." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"So?" she retorted. They all laughed at her simplistic way of thinking as they entered the next classroom.  
  
After recieving their textbooks, they made their way to the back row. It became an unspoken agreement that they sat in the back row and in the same order as the first class. In Chemistry, they were divided into two tables of three each. Hiiro, Trowa, and Quatre made up one table. Wufei, Usagi, and Duo sat at the other.  
  
"Alright class, please open your books to page 167, and begin your experiment. I will need to see it completed before you leave for lunch. Get to work!" the teacher commanded. Usagi pulled her book close to her, opening the cover and flipping to the right page.  
  
"Warning: Dangerous chemicals are involved in this experiment. Please be careful when mixing the substances." she read aloud. "Cool!"  
  
"Okay, we need to start out with amonium hylocilate and gylersol." Wufei read aloud. Usagi grabbed one of the glass containers and Duo grabbed the other.  
  
Usagi poured a precise amount of the liquid into the empty glass tube. Duo tipped his upside down and allowed the liquid to pour into the tube.   
  
"Wow look at that!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei twisted in his seat to see what Duo was looking at. As soon as his back was turned, Duo dumped another chemical into the mix. Usagi stiffled a laugh as Wufei spun back around, not noticing that the tube was starting to foam. Keeping a straight face, Duo took the last container and poured the right amount in.   
  
"Is it supposed to be doing this?!" Usagi asked hurridly. The glass of the tube was starting to melt, letting the chemicals inside run along the desk. The desk started to melt and smoke.  
  
"NO!" the teacher exclaimed, running over with a large bucket of water. Pushing them out of the way, she dumped the contents of the bucket onto the desk.   
  
As soon as the desk had stopped smoking, the teacher turned back to face them.  
  
"Detention." she said simply.  
  
  
  
Two weeks passed. They recieved missions more and more often. Every time, Unmei showed up but did not vetnure near enough to allow the other Gundams to use the tracking bullets.  
  
Usagi couldn't be caught.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
(AN: That ryhmes!)  
  
  
  
It was a normal afternoon in the apartment. Usagi sat on Wufei's lap on the couch, being tutored. Quatre sat next to them, while Wufei sat in a recliner. Hiiro was at the kitchen table typing away at his laptop, and Duo was laying on the floor on the living room. They were all (with the exception of Hiiro) working on their homework.  
  
"So the answer would be?" Wufei prompted Usagi, who was working hard at a math problem. Usagi hesitantly read her answer aloud.   
  
"Is that right?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." Wufei replied.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Awesome!"   
  
"We have a mission." Hiiro announced.  
  
"Not awesome." Usagi corrected herself. She twisted to look at Wufei. "I don't like you going on so many missions. You're going to get hurt this time, I know it!"  
  
"Usagi, I fight for you. I won't get hurt." Wufei promised before getting up and leaving with the others. Usagi waited a good five minutes before following them. She caught up quickly and found them already fighting the mobile suits. There weren't as many as there had been before, and once more Hiiro was not present in his Gundam.  
  
How long has he been in there? Usagi asked.  
  
"Fifteen minutes." Quatre replied.  
  
Too long. I'm going in after him. she said.  
  
No one argued. Unmei moved away from the group. Usagi reached for her Luna Pen in her subspace pocket.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. Then she remembered- she had taken it out to use for a practical joke on Duo.  
  
"Kisama..." she moaned. Quickly she pulled her hair down out of their odangos and braided it. Then Usagi climbed out of Unmei and raced across the ground to the entrance to the base. Luckily, the guards were already knocked out, so Usagi locked her empathy onto Hiiro and followed her instincts down the hallways. Her tennis shoes made a soft squeaking sound on the hard marble. She felt herself getting nearer to Hiiro and peeked around the last corner. There was a hallway full of soldiers banging on a steel door.   
  
"Come out NOW!"  
  
"Open up!" They called. Usagi assumed that they knew that Hiiro was inside.  
  
She was about to move forward to try and take the guys out when the door that they were banging on opened. Just as Hiiro appeared and opened fire, and soldier grabbed her from behind and pushed her along in front of him so they came close enough for Hiiro to see. Hiiro didn't stop firing until the soldier put a gun to Usagi's head. There were only half of the soldiers left alive.  
  
"What are you doing here, precious?" the soldier asked.  
  
"I came to help my friend." Usagi replied carefully.  
  
"Why would a Gundam pilot need any help?" Another voice asked. A man stepped around the corner. Hiiro recognized the uniform of a higher-ranking official.  
  
The man, whose nametag read "Roanek", pointed his gun at Hiiro.  
  
"Drop your weapons." Roanek commanded.  
  
Hiiro had already gone through the decision-making process, quickly and silently. If it were only him, he would just shoot the guy and get it over with. But because Usagi had showed up and because he didn't know why or what was going on outside (though from the explosions that still rocked the building he assumed the others were still fighting), he was going to comply. Besides, if they tried anything, he could have a gun out of his subspace pocket and firing in less than a second. And there was something about the way Usagi was looking at him that he just didn't like.   
  
So he knelt down slowly and set his gun on the floor, rising just as slowly as he went down. Roanek observed the two.  
  
"Now, I'm not a dumb guy. I may not be top dog in OZ, but I didn't get to be head of this base because I'm a good dancer." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I know that if I brought in a Gundam pilot, I'd get promoted. But, if I brought in someone who could get all five of the Gundam pilots, I'd be top-ranker in no time. So here's what I'm going to do- I'm going to give you three minutes to get out of my base and call off your friends. If you even move towards us, the girl dies." he concluded. "Well? Get going!" Hiiro picked up his gun and ran.   
  
  
  
"Shimatta! Wufei! How the hell did she get in there?!" Hiiro demanded, closing the cockpit door.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Wufei shot back. All except Hiiro were puzzled when all of the attacking mobile dolls retreated.  
  
"We have to get away from the base now!" Hiiro told them. Hearing the urgent tone underlying the monotone, they complied without qiestion. Then they saw a small transporter rising from the center of the base. Hiiro's computer told him that the other four had locked on.  
  
"Iie! Don't fire! They'll kill her!" he tried to explain.   
  
"Hiiro, what the hell are you talking about?!" Duo asked, exasperated.  
  
"Usagi got in there and a commander named Roanek got a gun to her head. Now he's going to use her not only to get promoted but to get us caught!" Hiiro exploded.  
  
"Usagi? Usagi's at home, Hiiro." Quatre corrected. Hiiro resisted to urge to scream. Duo was the first to catch on.   
  
"Wait a minute..." he said. "Didn't Unmei's pilot go in there?"  
  
"Yes, but he didn't come out." Wufei replied.  
  
"But what if 'he' was a 'she'?" Duo asked.  
  
"Are you saying Usagi was the pilot of Unmei?" Wufei retorted.  
  
"Remember, the scientests hadn't helped the pilot, and he said he built it with his own hands. Usagi couldn't do that!" Quatre said.  
  
"But she could!" the American exclaimed. "She can do almost anything with that Ginzuishou. She could have built it easily, not to mention that the pilot never linked with us. AND Hiiro says he saw her in there! What more proof do you need?"   
  
"Hiiro, are you sure it was Usagi?" Trowa asked.  
  
"If you know someone else with that silver-blonde hair and those eyes, you can speak up now." Hiiro replied. Since the transporter had disappeared from sight, Hiiro took off in the direction of the Peacecraft Academy.  
  
The others were in shock. Their Usagi, their little innocent bunny, had been fighting. And now she had been kidnapped.  
  
  
Duo: WHAT?!!!  
Wufei: I'm gonna HURT YOU dagger! (Dagger is Aka's nickname)  
Aka: Eeeps! Sorry! Stay tuned for chapter fourteen: Healing.  
Quatre: Wow, compared to the last few titles, that one's pretty short and to the point.  
Duo: What, no death threats this time?  
Aka: That could be arranged... But I'm too busy trying to hide from the angry reviewers! (Ducks as rotten fruit is chucked at her.) 


	14. Healing

Hey all! I'm so hyper and I got on a roll typing last night so here is chapter fourteen about a week earlier than I expected to have it out! There's PLENTY more plot twists... if you guys only knew... Anyways, everyone needs to go read "Falling Stars" by Solus Nox. Usually I don't like putting in ads for other stories unless I owe the author something, but this is a really good story that has recieved few reviews. Solus Nox is a really good writer! Go read it!  
  
Bluejello- OMG ur review was so short and funny I was laughing for about ten minutes... My friend read it and thought I was nuts cuz he didn't think it was funny!  
Dragon- Batman rocks!  
MarsMoonStar- MORE MORE MORE MORE --- Here (look down)  
Ann-chan- I RxR'd Love is Blind... CONTINUE!  
Star Light- I will finish it! I will! I will!  
SINISTER MARMALADE: I'm trying to mature Duo a bit for you, he's just really stubborn sometimes! Tell me what you think of Duo in this chapter!  
  
Wufei could barely think.   
  
"Usagi's been taken..." he whispered, refusing to let it sink in.  
  
Trowa and Hiiro refused to even show their shock. The two of them moved towards Unmei, somehow managing to pick the massive Gundam up and carry it back with them.   
  
Quatre was trying to sense Usagi. He had blocked out the others- the only emotions they were emitting was shock, denial, and pain. Mentally he reached out to Usagi, locking onto her empathy. He felt physical pain as well as emotional pain- she could tell she was extremely worried, not for her sake, but for the safety of the pilots. She was terrified of something, but of what he couldn't quite tell.  
  
When they landed back in the hidden hanger, Wufei was the first to begin to question Hiiro. Duo cut him off quickly.  
  
"Why didn't we see this before? Remember when she went out in the woods those two days- that was probably when she was building it. Then that little Saturn chick nearly blurted out the whole thing but Usagi called it a treehouse. I know there's no treehouse in Quatre's woods- I looked. And then there's the way Usagi acted kind of nervous when we were talking about the tracking device. And in that case, it's no wonder that the Unmei stayed so far away. The pilot knew that we were going to fire at him. The only person who would know that would be Usagi!" Duo finished.  
  
"Okay, you've convinced us, Duo." Quatre said.  
  
"Why didn't we add all this up? We're supposed to notice these things!" Wufei exclaimed. He opened the cockpit door to Unmei and climbed in. Sitting down, he noticed that there were several differences between Unmei's controls and the controls of his own Altron. The controls were smaller and made to fit Usagi's small hands. She had taped three pictures to the inside of the cockpit door- one of Wufei sleeping, one of the whole group of guys, and one of the nine Senshi. After assuring himself that there wasn't anything that could help him in Unmei, he dropped back to the ground.  
  
  
  
The first thing that Roanek did as soon as Hiiro was out of sight was to bring out a pair of strange handcuffs. When Usagi whimpered, he smacked her across the face with them, leaving a long cut down the left side of her face. With a shudder, Usagi got the feeling that it was only the first of many. Roanek put the cuffs on her arms. They felt odd to her, with the cuffs beginning at her wrists and going all the way up so that she could just barely bend her elbows. (AN: These are in the series- ya'll know what I'm talking about right?) The cuffs came together between her arms so that she couldn't bring them apart. With a gun to her head, she was pushed along until they came into a hanger with a small ship.  
  
Usagi was shoved into a tiny, closet-like room in the back of the ship. The door was slammed and for a long, long time she just sat there, too afraid to stay awake and too afraid to fall asleep. She could feel Quatre locking his empathy with her and she tried to calm herself down enough that he would be able to figure out what she was thinking. After awhile, she felt his presence fade, so she turned her mind to Wufei, wondering if she'd ever see him again.  
  
  
  
Quatre and Duo worked together to convince the other three that there was nothing to be gained from hanging around the Gundams, so the five of them retreated to the apartment. Hiiro immediately began searching OZ databases for any mention of a girl being smuggled into another base, or anything that might relate to where Usagi was being kept. After awhile, Duo approached the stoic one.  
  
"Hey Hiiro, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, sitting on the bed next to the desk where Hiiro was. Hiiro stopped typing and turned to face Duo.  
  
"Why are you so worried about Usagi? I mean, Wufei's doing the same thing but he loves Usagi." Duo asked. Hiiro decided that it was about time that Duo and the others start to understand him, so he answered.  
  
"Usagi is- so many different things to me." he began. "Sometimes she's like the mother I never had, other times she's like a sister, and sometimes she even feels like the daughter I'll never have. I care about her. Not the same way Wufei does, but still- I care enough to want to get her out of there as fast as possible. I know what OZ does to it's prisoners... How do you feel about her?"   
  
(AN: That was totally OOC but I think it's about time these guys stop being so flat and start showing that they're capable of change. So get over it!)  
  
Duo was surprised, to say the least.  
  
"Damn, Hiiro, man. I feel the same way. I dunno, but she's... incredible. I mean, look at what she's done for us. Even you're acting normal." the two were silent for a moment, just understanding for the first time the bond between them.  
  
"I wonder why she did it." Trowa said as he joined them. "Why would she still willingly fight?" Wufei and Quatre were close behind.   
  
"I honestly think that she is such a loving, caring, amazing person that we can't begin to imagine her reasoning behind it." Quatre said.  
  
"I don't want her to die. That's all I can say." Wufei replied. "We've all seen the way OZ treats some of their prisoners. They're going to beat the shit out of her until she tells them what they want to know."  
  
"Most likely they'll want to know where we're hiding." Hiiro said.   
  
"She's strong, remember. She won't give in easily." Trowa reminded them.  
  
"We need to find out where she is." Duo urged. "We can't leave her with those monsters."  
  
"I'm especially concerned about if she'll try to escape on her own," Hiiro said. "Because they'll shoot her on the spot."  
  
"Or what if she tries to use the Ginzuishou? They'll freak and just beat her even more until she tells them what it is." Wufei added.  
  
"I think this is one mission we're could accomplish best together." Quatre said.  
  
"I agree. Let's get to work." Hiiro concluded.  
  
  
  
Usagi jolted awake with the landing of the ship. Embarassed that she had fallen asleep, she braced herself as the door was swung open and she was grabbed by the hands. A burly soldier dragged her off the ship and down the narrow stairs to the ground. He left her there for a few moments while he talked with another uniformed man. Then she was grabbed again, though this time it was by the hair. She tried to stand and keep pace with the man, but she kept stumbling and getting dragged along until she could get the strength to try to stand again. The man opened a steel door and deposited her on the cold steel floor. He slammed the door shut behind him, and she could hear the lock slide home.  
  
"I guess talking to me is forbidden?" she asked the silence sarcastically. Usagi dragged herself off the floor and looked around the darkened room. To her disappointment she saw that there was a camera watching her every move. She realized that the camera meant that she wouldn't be able to heal herself, no matter what they did to her.  
  
Usagi lent against the wall and sank down to the floor, burying her head in her knees.  
  
  
  
It was about half an hour later when the door was swung open again, banging against the inside wall and startling her. She was once more dragged to her feet and down hallways until the same soldier as before opened another door and brought her into a very well lit room. He sat her in a hard wooden chair and locked her ankles to it with cuffs almost like the ones on her wrists. It was only about three seconds before Roanek entered the room with a higher-ranking man and about five new soldiers. They didn't beat around the bush- they got straight to interrogating her.  
  
"Who are you?" the new man demanded- his nametag read "Basne".  
  
"No one." she replied. Basne laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Look what we have here!" he laughed again. "I'll ask once more- Who are you?"  
  
"No one." she repeated. A mad glint entered Basne's eyes and he signaled to one of the others. He and Roanek retreated to a corner of the small room and talked quietly as another man approached Usagi. He cracked his knuckles and reared back, swinging a hard punch to her jaw. She grimaced as she heard the bone crack and pain exploded through her face. The man punched her again and again. Sometimes the chair would tip over from the force of the blows, and she would crack her head on the hard floor. But the man would only turn the chair rightside up and begin again. After twenty minutes, he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You know I really don't like having to hurt a gorgeous girl like you- why don't you just answer his question?"  
  
"Go to hell!" she told him. He grunted and punched her once more before addressing the two men in the corner.  
  
"I'm done." he announced. Usagi's face was already turning black and blue; she had blood dripping from a huge cut on her forehead.  
  
"So are we. Take her back." Gasne commanded. The burly man moved from the doorway he had stood at and grabbed her by the wrists again. This time she stumbled even more as she tried to gain balance and walk.   
  
The man dumped her on the floor again, where she pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
This continued on- for how long, she didn't know. It seemed like every time they took her out of the dark prison, she returned in even worse shape. She would curl up on the floor, and as soon as the pain would begin to ebb, they would come and drag her out again. The punishment had gotten exceedingly worse every time, and she had lost count of the trips she had made to the little room with the wooden chair. By this time, she could barely move- they had beaten her body with a steel cane and whipped her back. Her clothes were covered with blood, and the red substance caked her hair and face, too. She was beginning to doubt they would keep her alive for much longer. Usagi groaned as the door opened again.  
  
  
  
Six hours had passed. Wufei was going crazy with worry as Hiiro checked their plans for the last time. Quatre had passed out a few times, feeling the intensity of Usagi's pain. Trowa sat next to him on the couch to ensure that Quatre didn't 'die on them', as Duo put it. Quatre came to again, gasping for breath.  
  
"Hiiro, we have to go. NOW!" the blonde Arabian exclaimed. Hiiro listened for once- the apartment was empty within the next thirty seconds, heading towards the only OZ facility that had recieved a transporter of the same size as the one that Roanek had taken Usagi in.  
  
  
  
Usagi grunted as another blow came, this time to her left side. They were using that steel pole again, and hitting her so hard that the chair fell over every time. Sometimes they didn't even bother to pick her up, they just beat as she was lying there on the floor.  
  
But she wouldn't cry out- not aloud, anyway. In her mind she screamed for Wufei to help her, screamed for someone to save her. Even as they resorted to kicking her with their thick black boots, she wouldn't give them the pleasure of screaming.  
  
Suddenly the building was rocked with an explosion-  
  
"What the hell is going on out there?" Basne demanded. "Take her back- Now!!" One of the soldiers- she didn't even distinquish one from another any more- dragged her by the wrists back to the room and deadbolted it shut. Usagi barely had enough energy to curl up on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Here comes Shinigami!" Duo hollered. He had viied for the easy job- He got to stay in his Gundam and blow stuff up! Hiiro was going in to get Usagi since Wufei agreed that he was too upset to go in and Quatre couldn't go in because he kept blacking out- Sandrock was well hidden in the forest nearby. Heavyarms was posititoned in front of Sandrock, making sure no mobile suit could come near. Wufei and Duo were creating small explosions around the outside of the base.  
  
  
  
Hiiro ran swiftly and silently down the hallways- his steeltrap mind had already memorized the blueprints for the base and he knew exactly where she would be. When he reached the hallway, he was surprised to find only two guards in front of the door. He sweepkicked one and punched the other- both were blacked out on the floor in two seconds. It took him another five seconds to pick the lock and open the door.  
  
"Nande kuso..." he breathed, looking at the curled up figure on the ground. Hiiro moved forward and checked her pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when he found a strong one. He gently picked Usagi up and cradled her against his chest. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up at him through blood-encrusted eyelids.  
  
"Hi-iiro?" she managed to choke out.  
  
"Hai, I'm here." Hiiro replied. "Rest, we'll be out soon." Usagi smiled a little and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax against him. Not wanting to waste any more precious time, Hiiro ran out the door and back down the narrow hallways, taking out five soldiers as he went in his anger.  
  
  
  
"I'm back, let's go." he said to the others as he closed the cockpit door behind him.  
  
"How is she?" Wufei demanded. Hiiro refused to visually link with any of them.  
  
"Bad." he replied.  
  
"Dammit let me see her!" the Chinese one exploded.  
  
"No! We go back first!" he insisted, taking off. The others followed.  
  
  
Duo: That's no cliffhanger!  
AKA: You said that a few chapters ago.  
Duo: Oh yeah... Nevermind.  
Wufei: Stupid American.  
AKA: Hey I'm American!  
Wufei: Errr...  
Quatre: Must you bicker so much?  
AKA, Wufei, Duo: YUP!  
AKA: *Glares at Duo* Go.  
Duo: Stay tuned for chapter fifteen: The Gates of He!!  
AKA: Good boy. 


	15. Gates of HeII

I've finally found the time and computer needed to update... I just realized that this chapter is really short and kinda pointless so I'm going to give you an early Christmas/ Hannakuh/ Kwanzaa/ whatever present. (And sorry about the spelling!) Anywho, here's chapter fifteen- Gates of He!!  
  
  
  
  
"Hiiro?" Usagi croaked, trying to open her eyes again. She looked up at him, and saw as he grimaced.  
  
"Thank you, Hiiro." she said slowly. Each word hurt to say- she had gotten slammed in the throat a few times and her mouth was dry from dehydration.  
  
"It's no problem, Usagi. Don't worry about it." Hiiro knew he needed to keep her awake. He grabbed a water bottle from a bag stashed under his seat and unscrewed it with one hand.  
  
"Tilt you head back a little." he told her. She complied, and he let water trickle slowly into her mouth. She licked her lips and thanked him, her normal voice returning a bit.  
  
"Do you think you can heal yourself?" he asked. She thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't have enough energy- I don't think I'll be able to. I've already warned Pluto and the others to stay away." she replied, her voice returning to a hoarse whisper.  
  
"Usagi, I need to tell you something. I think of you as a sister and I would never want anything to happen to you or come between you and Wufei. I am mad at you for not telling us about Unmei, but I'm not half as mad as Wufei is." Usagi tried to smile, but she began coughing instead. She didn't even have enough energy to raise her hand to cover her mouth.  
  
"Gomen, Hiiro. I love you like a brother because I feel safe around you. I love you all, and I'm sorry I let you down." Usagi said before falling back asleep. As soon as Hiiro had established that she was still breathing, he decided it would be alright to let her sleep.  
  
Hiiro landed the Gundam and then maneuvered it so it was on it's back. He carefully climbed out- Usagi cradled in his arms. The other four were waiting for him when he set foot on the ground.  
  
"Holy Allah..." Quatre said. They were all shocked speechless.   
  
Usagi was covered in dried and fresh blood. Her face was black and bruised, and there were several long cuts running across her forehead and down her cheeks. Her shirt had been ripped nearly in half, and her torso was black as well. There were numerous small cuts and a huge cut running down her left side that was still bleeding. Her right arm looked broken and her left ankle was twisted in an odd way. One of her shoes was missing and one of her kneecaps was smashed in.  
  
"What the hell did they do to her?" Wufei demanded, approaching Hiiro. The Perfect Soldier reluctantly handed Usagi to Wufei. He smoothed her hair away from her face softly and sank to the ground with her in his lap. She hook a little at his touch and fought to open her eyes.  
  
"Fei!" she exclaimed softly and hoarsely. "I'm so sorry!" Usagi said, tears streaking down her face, making clean streaks in the blood. He didn't reply, he just held her, shaking. He was relieved, furious at Usagi, furious at OZ, and furious at himself.  
  
"Onna, you need a bath." Wufei tried to joke feebly. She smiled a little.  
  
"Let's get her cleaned up." Quatre suggested. Wufei nodded and followed them back towards the apartment. It was late, and luckily no one else was outside. On the way back Hiiro explained to the others that she couldn't heal herself.  
  
  
  
Quatre, Duo, and Trowa went straight to work when they got back- Quatre ran a hot bath that he filled with bubbles for modesty's sake, Duo found their First Aid supplies and got them ready, and Trowa piled all the blankets he could find onto Wufei's bed to make it softer.   
  
Wufei and Hiiro layed Usagi on the floor just outside the bathroom where they could examine her. Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Quatre each looked over one of her arms or legs while Hiiro checked for broken ribs.  
  
"Broken arm." Duo announced.  
  
"Twisted ankle." Trowa added.  
  
"Two broken ribs and a broken collarbone." Hiiro said.  
  
"Shattered kneecap." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Sprained wrist and four broken fingers." Wufei concluded. Duo lifted Usagi up a little and shook her slightly.  
  
"Usagi who was it?! Who beat you?! Dammit Usagi!" he screamed when she didn't reply. He sat back a little, covering his eyes with his hand. He wasn't crying- he hadn't cried since the Maxwell Church had burnt down- but he couldn't bear to look at her.   
  
"Dammit Usagi..." Duo repeated in a whisper, his voice strained. Wufei lifted Usagi up and into the bathtub. The water was stained red as the blood was lifted from her skin. She hissed as the hot water entered her wounds and she tried to move to climb out.  
  
"Iie, Usagi. Stay in there." Hiiro told her. Usagi relaxed and nodded slightly. Wufei looked between the two suspiciously and Hiiro caught the look.  
  
"Wufei come with me for a minute." the Prussian-eyed boy commanded. The other one nodded and followed him into the bedroom. Hiiro split open a few self-heating plastic packs and put them between the layers of blankets on Wufei's bed, where they would lay Usagi.  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Usagi. I think of her as a sister. I thought you knew that." Hiiro informed him. Wufei accepted what he said and the two returned to help Usagi wash off. Trowa busied himself making a paste that would dry to form a type of cast for her. As soon as the blood had been rinsed from her body, they gently lifted her out of the tub and set her on a towel on the floor. Each guy grabbed a bottle of peroxide and a cloth and began cleaning and bandaging her wounds. She hissed and moaned every time a new dab was applied, writhing in pain as the chemical stung her.  
  
"Usagi I need you to lay flat and calm down. I need to set your broken bones." Hiiro said. Usagi whimpered but complied. Wufei held Usagi's unbroken hand as Hiiro put his hands on her broken arm and snapped it back into place.  
  
"Owww!" Usagi screamed, her pulse increasing. Hiiro flinched at the pain he was causing to her but moved on to correct her fingers, ribs, and collarbone, as well putting her sprained wrist in a sling. Quatre and Trowa followed behind Hiiro's work and wrapped the bones tightly in cloth before applying the cast-paste Trowa had made. (AN: someone proof-read this and asked how they put her collarbone and ribs in a cast--- They didn't!!!)  
  
When they were completely done, they moved her to the bed, careful not to twist her ribs. She grimaced with each movement, but her forehead smoothed out peacefully as they lay her on the soft bed. Usagi took a deep breath, wincing slightly as her ribs rose and fell. She closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly. Wufei pulled the blankets up to her chin and went with the others into the living room.  
  
"You think she'll be okay?" Duo asked quietly as they sat around the room.  
  
"She will be, eventually." Trowa said.  
  
"Remember, Usagi's a very strong person." Quatre added.  
  
"I can't believe she would do something so stupid as building a Gundam and fighting!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"What I want to know is what she thought she had to prove." Wufei said. A brilliant flash interrupted any answer he might have recieved from the other pilots.  
  
Pluto soon stood in the midst of them. She smiled sadly.  
  
"Usagi-hime didn't want to prove anything except that she loves you all. She even told the Outers that all she wanted to do was make you unite in your fighting against a common enemy." the Time Senshi tried to explain. "That's what Usagi-hime does- she protects the people she loves at all costs... She'll never change." she concluded wistfully. Wufei punched his fist into his palm.  
  
"But why would she do something like that?! She could have killed herself!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"She had no training!" Hiiro added angrily. Pluto sighed and relaxed a bit, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Like I said, she acts to protect the people she cares about most. Usagi-hime didn't know how to protect you in this war, so she learned. Sailor Mercury was able to learn to train Usagi-hime and believe me when I say that her training was adequate. She knows that she could be killed anytime- but she still did it."  
  
"But why?" Duo asked, exasperated.  
  
"Because she loves you all! Plain and simple, she loves you. Usagi-hime is the most loving, caring person you'll ever meet." Pluto replied. She walked through the room and into the bedroom, gasping slightly at the sight of Usagi's bruised and battered face. The others were right behind her.  
  
"I saw it happen... but Usagi-hime blocked me from coming to her aide. She doesn't understand her full power yet, but she will eventually be more powerful than Sailor Saturn herself." she said wistfully. She moved to kneel by the side of the bed, grasping Usagi's undamaged hand. The blonde girl stirred slightly and opened her eyes, straining to focus on the newcomer.  
  
"Setsuna-sama." she whispered, voice still hoarse. Trowa disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a water bottle, which he handed to Pluto. She unscrewed the cap and helped Usagi drink.  
  
"Arigato." Usagi said after wetting her parched throat. "Could you prop me up a little?" Hiiro and Quatre moved forward to lift her up carefully and put more pillows behind her.  
  
"Usagi-hime, why wouldn't you let me assist you?" the green-haired woman asked.  
  
"I wanted to prove that I was strong." she admitted quietly.  
  
"Usagi what are you talking about?!" Quatre demanded.  
  
"We know you're strong. You've proved that to us many times." Trowa added.  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to us." Hiiro told her.  
  
"Yes I do!" Usagi sobbed. "In Tokyo I had everything to prove- None of them believed I was strong- Mamoru thought I was a joke, even my friends thought I was an airhead clutz. I was constantly fighting to prove that I wasn't weak to everyone, myself included." Her throat dried as she spoke and Pluto helped her have another drink.  
  
"You need sleep, Usagi." Pluto said before the others could reply to her statement. The green-clad Senshi waved her hand over Usagi's eyes, causing them to close and the blonde girl to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"What'd you do?!" Quatre exclaimed, worried when he felt Usagi relax so quickly.  
  
"She's blocked me so that I can't heal her, but I can do this- I put her in a sleep washed with my energy so she'll rejuvenate faster. As soon as she's stronger I'll ask her to lift her restraints so that I can bring the other three here to help." Pluto stood and strode out into the living room. "Until then, I entrust her to your care. Goodbye, gentlemen, I will be back to check on her periodically." With that, she disappeared through one of her portals.  
  
  
  
The next few days passed by in a blur- Four of them attended school each day, alternating who stayed with Usagi. They did the same on missions- one of them always stayed near her. Her condition improved a little each day, but by the end of the week, she was still unable to stand or move much. She ventured from the bed only to use the bathroom once a day. It was a thirty minute process that required three of them to help her.  
  
Pluto came about every other day to help Usagi heal. By the end of the week she had convinced Usagi to let the other three Outer Senshi come to visit.  
  
And this was the day Pluto had said they would come. The pilots were preparing themselves for Haruka's visit.  
  
Then they saw the portal opening.  
  
  
"Where is she?" Haruka demanded, the first one out of the portal.  
  
"She's sleeping in the bedroom." Wufei answered. Haruka stormed through the living room, followed closely by Michiru and Hotaru, who appeared split seconds later. The Wind Senshi stopped dead in her tracks before Usagi. Hotaru rushed passed the stopped one and immediately grabbed Usagi's hand, emitting a healing power to the sleeping girl. She gasped and jerked away. Usagi opened her eyes, waking as she sensed the Outer's presence.  
  
"Hi Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru. Missed ya!" she exclaimed. Haruka raised an eyebrow. Michiru still stood behind her, hand over mouth.  
  
"Koneko..." Haruka growled in a low voice. Usagi seemed to shrink down a little under the covers.  
  
"Before you get mad-" she began, but was cut off.  
  
"BEFORE?!" Haruka screeched. "I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning! I knew you were going to go off and pull some stunt to keep someone else safe and end up getting caught and hurt! And NOW look!"  
  
"Wait a minute you knew she was doing this when you came last time?!" Duo demanded. Michiru nodded.  
  
"And you didn't stop her?!" Trowa asked. Hotaru sank to the floor with her back against Usagi's bed.  
  
"Iie!" Haruka exclaimed. "You try stopping her when she gets her mind set on something!"  
  
"But you didn't even try?" Wufei asked. This comment made them all break out in a shouting argument- even Hotaru began to fight. Usagi just sighed and closed her eyes, trying to use her energy to calm them.  
  
Quatre was the first to realize what she was doing- his empathy was working overtime anyway during her healing. He strode over to the side of the bed and angrily grabbed her shoulders. She winced as he twisted her broken collarbone.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it, hear me?!" he shouted at her as he shook her a little. Wufei immediately stopped yelling at Haruka and pulled Quatre off Usagi.  
  
"Make her stop..." Quatre whispered, tears running down his face as Wufei held him back.  
  
"What is she doing?" Wufei asked.  
  
"She was trying to calm us all down using her own energy!" the blonde one exclaimed. "You're going to kill yourself one of these days by trying to save someone else!" Usagi hung her head.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she began, but trailed off, as if changing her mind. She then lifted her head to look them straight in the eye.  
  
"You know something? I'm not sorry! I'm not sorry that I love you guys so much. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that I built Unmei or that I learned to fight this way. And most of all, I'm not sorry I followed Hiiro that day! I'm not sorry I got hurt!" Usagi practically yelled. Hotaru placed her hand over Usagi's and tried to hug the older girl. At first, the odango-haired one tried to shrug her off, but then relented and calmed down.  
  
"Usagi-mama let me heal you!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
"I can't, Hotaru. I can't." Usagi replied before falling asleep suddenly. The Outers didn't hang around long after that. They left, with Haruka promising swift death to them all if anything else happened to Usagi.  
  
  
  
A week passed. Usagi's condition improved little. She could stand for a little while on her own but had problems walking without assistence. They thought they had been through hell and back, but there's no way they could have known that they were still at the gates.  
  
Duo: De shittith is about to hittith the fannith.  
Aka: Huh?  
Wufei: Ignore him. It works.  
Trowa: Who took my mask?!  
Aka: Huh?  
Hiiro: Hnn. Haven't seen it.  
Trowa: Duo!  
Duo: It wasn't me!  
Aka: Huh?  
Trowa: Wufei!  
Wufei: I wouldn't touch that onna mask with a ten foot pole.  
Aka: Huh?  
Trowa: Quatre!  
Quatre: I wouldn't steal your mask, Trowa.  
Aka: Huh?  
Trowa: Aka!  
Aka: Huh?  
Trowa: *head blows up*  
All: REVIEW!  
Duo: There may be two chapters but please review this one before going on! 


	16. Did We Kill Her?

No authors note except READ AND REVIEW.... Thanks!  
  
One day, they recieved a mission that absolutely required all of them. They babied Usagi and made sure she was alright, questioning whether or not they should go.  
  
"Shimatta." Hiiro said, reading the computer screen. He inwardly sighed and walked into the bedroom where the others were congregating around Usagi.  
  
"We have a mission. And it needs all five of us." Hiiro added softly.   
  
"No. One of us stays." Trowa replied. Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go. The war needs you more than I do. I'll be fine here for awhile." she said.  
  
"No." Quatre insisted.  
  
"You all have been neglecting the people who are counting on you most. Go!" Usagi implored.  
  
The five of them exchanged glances, and finally they gave in.  
  
"Alright, but are you sure you'll be okay?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai. I'll be fine."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes! Now go already!" Usagi replied, laughing. After making sure she was comfortable and had water to drink, the five left the apartment.  
  
Little did they know, there were eyes watching them... There were four men watching... waiting... planning. These were the soldiers that had watched Usagi being beaten.  
  
"Let's move." The leader commanded as they saw the Gundam pilots disappear from sight. They entered the apartment and looked around for Usagi.  
  
"Who are you?!" she demanded when one of them entered the room. Then she reconized him, and a tear coursed slowly down her cheek. She knew where they were taking her, and she doubted she would return.  
  
"You're coming with us, girlie." the leader, Iken, said. He picked her up and carried her down the stairs and out of the apartment complex to the van that awaited. The others followed. Usagi, like before, refused to show that she was scared beyond belief and aching from her broken bones.  
  
They didn't speak to her or even look at her more than long enough to throw a bottle of water and a blanket to her. Grateful for the small show of humanity, she took both and attempted to make herself as comfortable as possible on the hard floor. Amazingly enough, she fell asleep for most of the five-hour ride.   
  
  
  
"What the hell is this?" Wufei demanded. They had arrived at the given location, but there was nothing- no base, no mobile suits or dolls, no soldiers. And from what they could gather through the heat-seekers on their Gundams, no life forms of any kind.  
  
"Guess we got the wrong address." Duo tried to joke feebly. Confused, they turned around and headed home.  
  
  
  
"We're back Usagi!" Duo called as they entered the apartment. Hearing no reply, they assumed she had fallen asleep, so they didn't go in to check on her until an hour later.  
  
"Usagi?" Trowa called. He had gone into the bedroom to get a jacket, and was surprised to find that Usagi wasn't there. They hadn't heard her making any noise, and she couldn't have moved far from the bed without help. He immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
"She's gone." Trowa said, rushing into the living room.  
  
"Good one Trowa. She can't even walk." Wufei replied sarcastically. Trowa glared at him.  
  
"Seriously. Usagi's not in there." he repeated.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked. The five of them crowded into the bedroom to see that what Trowa said was true. They went to work searching- even in the most unlikely places, like in the two inch space under the bed. They were desperate to find her, to prove that something horrible hadn't happened to her. Then Duo noticed something- a note was tucked under Usagi's pillow.  
  
"Hey, look at this." he said, grabbing the note and opening it. He read it aloud.  
  
"Gundam pilots-" Duo read. "We have your precious little girl- whose daughter is she, again? Anyway, if you don't want her to be hurt anymore, come to the Cimpoan base on colony X-17999. We'll tell you where she is after you show." He sank to the bed slowly as he read.  
  
"Not again." Hiiro said, taking the note and reading over it himself.  
  
  
  
This time, Usagi was utterly confused. Fourteen hours after she had been taken from the apartment, they had gotten off the carrier. They didn't drag her around like luggage or beat her. Instead, they escorted her to a small, well-lit room with a bed, a desk, and a television. The four of them left her in the room with the promise that she was being watched, that the door was locked, and that they were guarding the door as well. She looked around the room cautiously before settling onto the bed and making herself comfortable. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.  
  
  
  
The Gundam pilots were going insane with worry as they checked the apartment for bugs and tracers. As soon as they agreed that there were none to be found, they took off for colony X-17999.  
  
  
  
"Sir!" a soldier exclaimed. "Five mobile suits coming in from the west! They're Gundams!" In the command center of the base, they were waiting for the Gundams to show. The reason for it wasn't what most would expect- the commander of the base only wanted to read into their computers, especially Wing Zero's.  
  
"Trace the computers! If we can lock on and hack into the Zero system on Wing Zero then it's possible that we can control the pilots!" the commander, Twen, shouted as the Gundams approached the base.  
  
  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Duo exclaimed. The five of them had already locked onto the base. Hiiro opened a COM link with the base.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded in monotone.  
  
"No need for the harshness, sir." Twen replied, stalling for time. Hiiro fired his cannon beam once, right into the center.  
  
"Where is she?!" Hiiro demanded again. When he recieved no reply, he fired again, this time with a stronger beam. The base rocked with the explosion, waking Usagi up.  
  
"What the hell?!" Twen exclaimed. "Fire again and I'll give orders to kill her!"  
  
Hiiro ignored him.  
  
"I'm going to ask one last time!" he warned. "Where is she?!"  
  
"In hell, where she belongs!" Twen replied. Hiiro lost all remaining patience and opened fire on the base.  
  
The commander center was nearly destroyed, and the soldiers began evacuating immediately. Footsteps pounded past Usagi's door and she wondered what was going on. When the steps died down, she got off the bed and laid on the floor. Using her good arm and a lot of willpower, she dragged herself over to the door and opened it. The guards were gone, and the hallways looked nearly deserted. There was dust and debris on the floor, and new explosions sent shivers through the walls.  
  
Despite all of this, Usagi kept dragging herself down hallway after hallway, trying to find her way out.  
  
  
  
Hiiro and the others stopped firing. Ignoring the fact that they had recieved one last text message from the base, they all powered up to maxium and fired one last shot each. The final explosions nearly wiped out the entire base, sending portions of the ceilings and walls falling down. One slab of the heavy granite ceiling tile fell onto Usagi, pinning her legs to the ground. She screamed in pain, and could have sworn she heard voices right before she blacked out.  
  
  
  
Quatre was the first to acknowledge the text message they had recieved. He opened it and scanned the contents, then cried aloud as he realized what they had done.  
  
The message read:  
  
'You fools. By the time you finish shooting you'll have killed everyone in this base- including her. The girl was being kept right next to the command center that you fired at. She's dead.'  
  
The others opened the message and read it for themselves.  
  
"Kami... we didn't... No..." Wufei whispered to himself.   
  
  
Duo: Did we?!  
Wufei: I didn't kill her, did I?  
Aka: Lalalalala I can't hear you!  
Hiiro: Omae o koruso.  
Aka: Lalalalala.  
Trowa: REVIEW, goddamit REVIEW!  
Aka: Now now, watch the language. 


	17. Ghosts

Wow... You people have no idea how lucky you are... A THREE CHAPTER UPDATE!!! Aren't you proud? I've completely finished this story, I just want a few reviews before I post the rest. I estimate that there'll be about five or six more chapters.  
  
By the way, if any of you peeps also Loop in Time, what do you think of this one compared to LIT? Better or worse?  
  
  
  
The next five months passed by in a blur. After they had read the message that day, they landed the Gundams and scoured the base for Usagi. They found no one, nothing more than a half-collapsed building filled with settling dust and debris. When they finally had the courage to admit that she was dead and leave the base, they were beyond despair. They rarely ate or slept and became even more reclusive at school, which Relena insisted that they continue to go to. They had no funeral or memorial service, and for no reason except they didn't want to admit that she was gone. Wufei trained harder than ever- before school, during school, after school, and at night. They still acted like fairly-normal teenage boys.  
  
One day, a lone girl wandered into the gym after school and found him training. Respectfully waiting until he sensed her and finished meditating, she approached him.  
  
"Hello!" she said. Wufei eyed her cautiously. She was about 5'4", with waist-long reddish hair with black highlights, and intense blue-green eyes. She had on the school's uniform.  
  
"Hello." he replied.  
  
"I'm Jade Tsuna." she introduced, putting her hand out. Wufei shook it slowly.  
  
"I'm Wufei." he replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you Wufei." Jade said. "Do you think you could teach me how to do that?" she asked.  
  
"Do what?" Wufei returned.  
  
"Meditate." she clarified. He thought for a long moment.  
  
"Why would a weak onna like you want to learn to meditate?" Wufei asked. Jade shrugged.  
  
"Okay, you caught me. I really just wanted to meet you and hang out sometime. Are you busy, since tonight's Friday night?" she questioned. He thought for a moment or two.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then would you like to go with me to a club?"  
  
"No. I don't really like clubs. Too noisy."  
  
"You seem to like hanging around here. Why don't we play some basketball or something?" Jade tried again.  
  
"Alright. I'll meet you here at seven tonight." Wufei gave in.  
  
"Awesome!" Jade exclaimed. After a little more polite chit-chat, the two departed and went their seperate ways. Wufei headed back to the quiet apartment.  
  
  
  
Early that morning, at an airport on the other side of the world, a short blonde girl stood with two older men. She carried a backpack and a small duffel that contained her belongings.  
  
"I still can't thank you guys enough." she said, giving them each a hug. The men were around 35 years old, and both wore jeans and polo shirts. The girl wore dark purple pants and a lighter purple long-sleeve shirt.  
  
"Before you go we've got something for you." the taller man spoke up. He reached into a bag he was carrying and pulled out two things- a photo album and a black leather jacket. She flipped through the photo album, looking at all the pictures they had taken of their time together. Then the shorter man helped her take off the bookbag and put on the jacket. It was tailored to fit her and hung down to her knees. She carefully put the photo album into her bookbag for closer examination on the plane.  
  
"I'm going to miss you!" she exclaimed suddenly, hugging them both again. Tearing, the taller man spoke.  
  
"Remember, little one, the plane will land in Sanq in about six hours. Try not to drive the other passengers out of their minds."  
  
"There'll be a man waiting for you at the airport. He'll take you back to your friends." the other added.  
  
"Oh and don't forget about us, okay Squirt?"  
  
The short girl teared up and hugged them one last time, promising to call and write as soon as she could. Then she walked down the gangway and onto the plane, taking her seat between a snoring businessman and a hyper six-year-old.  
  
  
  
Seven hours later... (about the time Wufei's making his date)...  
  
It had taken them half an hour to take off and another half hour to get off the plane once they had landed.  
  
The girl grabbed her things and maneuvered her way through the crowds and off the plane. Standing in the midst of the throng of people that filled the airport, she looked around for a familiar face. She found none.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi?" a man asked, walking up to her. Surprised, she spun to face him.  
  
"Hai." Usagi replied.  
  
"I'm Sean." he introduced. He wore a leather jacket, jeans, and a red shirt. After a few minutes of small-talk, they made their way past the security gates and out to the vast parking lot. Sean put Usagi's duffel bag in the back of his small Mazda Miata and the two climbed in.  
  
"So where to?" he asked.  
  
"The apartments on the campus of the Peacecraft Academy." she replied.  
  
"Here we go!" Sean said as he fired the engine and took off. Usagi looked out the window, recognizing the sights as they flew past them.  
  
  
  
"I'm going back to the gym." Wufei informed them. He refused to admit to the others that he was going on a 'date'.   
  
"We're going out to the arcade." Duo replied.  
  
"We are?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yup! We haven't done anything fun in weeks!" the braided one exclaimed. Trowa turned to Quatre and Hiiro.  
  
"You two up for it?" he asked. The two nodded. Duo grinned.  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
Soon the apartment was empty.  
  
  
  
"Thanks a bunch, Sean." Usagi said as she got out of the car and retrieved the duffel bag from the trunk.  
  
"No problem, Usagi. Hey by the way, if you ever need a date or a friend, gimme a call, okay?" he asked, handing her a piece of paper with his name and phone number on it.  
  
"Thanks, I'll call you sometime." Usagi replied. He grinned and took off. Usagi turned and looked up at the building. She sighed.  
  
"Wufei..." she whispered. With a fresh burst of confidence, she climbed the stairs and stood shaking outside the door. For a few long moments she stood, frozen in fear.  
  
'Alright Usagi. You've come all this way to see him again. Are you going to stand out here like a statue or are you going to knock?' she thought. Slowly, she raised her arm and knocked on the door. After several minutes, no one had answered, and she tried again. When she realized no one was home, she lent against the door to think.  
  
"Where else would Wufei be?" Usagi wondered aloud. "Duh! The gym at school!" she exclaimed. She stuffed her duffel bag and bookbag into her subspace pocket and took off running for the gym.  
  
  
  
Wufei walked into the gym at exactly 7:00. The basketball goals were already set up, and a boom box was playing softly in the corner. Jade was dressed in black stretch pants and a green shirt that matched her eyes.  
  
"Hey again!" Jade greeted.  
  
"Hey." Wufei replied.  
  
"Ready for some b-ball?" she asked, grabbing a ball from the rack.  
  
"Are you?" he retorted. Jade grinned and dribbled the ball onto the court. Wufei shed his jacket and followed.   
  
"So what's the game?" he asked.  
  
"Simple one-on-one, first to twenty-one wins." she replied. He nodded before stealing the ball and shooting.  
  
"Nothing but net! Nice job!" Jade complimented.  
  
  
  
Usagi lent on the outside gym wall for a few minutes so she could get her breath back. She didn't want to run right in, breathless and sweating. After composing herself, she silently opened the door and slipped inside.  
  
  
  
Wufei swiped the ball out of Jade's hands, but it bounced off the court. Grinning, she tripped him, making him fall and and land on top of her.  
  
"Nice moves, tough guy." she said, giggling. He couldn't help it- her laugh sounded so much like Usagi's, and for a few moments he could have sworn that he saw Usagi and not Jade. He bent lower, staring at Jade but seeing Usagi. Softly, Wufei kissed her.  
  
  
  
Of course, Usagi had to see this. She gasped and turned around, pausing only briefly before throwing the door open and running away from the gym.  
  
Wufei heard her gasp and looked up just in time to see a silouhetted figure running out the door. Frowning, he rolled off Jade.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened." he apologized.  
  
"Why?" Jade asked, sensing that something wasn't right.  
  
"Jade, I wasn't fair to you, coming here tonight. I wasn't fair to me." he said.  
  
"Why, what happened?" she asked again. Wufei took a deep breath and began explaining about Usagi. (well, minus the fact that she was Sailor Moon, could time travel, and had friends that popped out of nowhere at strange times.)  
  
"Wow." Jade breathed as Wufei finished. "You really love her."  
  
"Yes, but she's dead." Wufei said dejectedly. Jade sighed.  
  
"But you're not over her. Tell you what, Wufei- it was nice meeting you. When you're ready to open your heart to someone else, give me a call." she said sweetly. She wasn't being mean or harsh about it- she really cared.  
  
"I'd like that." Wufei replied before grabbing his jacket and walking out.  
  
"Men sometimes..." Jade sighed as he left.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could towards the apartment. She planned on picking the lock, grabbing her stuff, and leaving as fast as possible.  
  
'I'll go back and live with Ben and Mike.' Usagi thought. 'I'll get a job or something.' She picked the lock on the door and snuck in quietly, shutting and locking the wooden door behind her.  
  
"These guys haven't changed a bit." she said, looking at the kitchen.   
  
"Whose there?" Hiiro demanded, emerging from the living room with his gun drawn. He stopped when he saw who it was. Frozen, he stood there, staring.  
  
"Who is it, Hiiro?" Duo called.  
  
"It's a ghost, Duo." Hiiro replied quietly.   
  
  
Duo: Uh-oh.  
Aka: You can say that again.  
Duo: Uh-oh.  
Aka: Duh!  
Wufei: Uh-oh.  
Aka: Oh not you too!  
Trowa: Uh-oh.  
Hiiro: Uh-oh.  
Quatre: Uh-oh.  
Aka: Okay, so she didn't want to get caught. Oh well!  
All: Uh-oh.  
Aka rolls her eyes.  
Aka: Please review! And make them shut up!  
All: UH-OH!!! 


	18. Uncertainty

Finally! Here's Chapter Eighteen: Uncertainty. Everyone enjoying the holidays? Good. Oh yeah, sorry for the delay.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R my newest fic: Not Quite "Virtual" Reality. I worked really hard on the first chapter.  
  
"Who is it, Hiiro?" Duo called.  
  
"It's a ghost, Duo." Hiiro replied quietly.   
  
"A ghost? Now I know you're-" Duo had walked in and he, too, froze. Quatre and Trowa weren't far behind.  
  
"Usagi?" Hiiro asked. Usagi gulped and nodded.  
  
"How? What?" Quatre stuttered.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" Duo exclaimed, bridging the five-foot gap between them to hug her tightly. The others followed suit, even Hiiro. (AN: Imagine that! LOL)  
  
They flocked around her and led her into the living room, where they crowded around her on the couch.  
  
"What happened, Usagi?" Duo asked again. Usagi sighed and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Right after you left, four guys came into the apartment and carried me out to a van. They drove us for five hours and then we got on a private carrier and went off into space. They put me in a room with a bed and I fell asleep, I don't know for how long. I woke up when the walls started shaking. After hearing people run past outside the door, I layed on the floor and used my unbroken arm to drag myself across the floor and pick the lock. I tried to get out of the base but the last explosions sent parts of the ceiling down. One slab pinned me to the floor. I screamed, and right before I blacked out I heard two men talking. When I woke up, I was in a house in California in America. Ben and Mike took care of me until I healed up fully and was able to tell them what happened. I lived with them for another month or so until I got the courage to come back. And when I first got here, no one was home, so I figured Wufei would be at the gym." Usagi started to cry.  
  
"He was there, wasn't he?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was there alright." Usagi cried. "Kissing another girl!"  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"He was on the ground making out with this redhead!" she repeated. Then they heard Wufei's key in the lock.  
  
"Guys please don't tell him I'm here. I don't want him to know!" Usagi exclaimed. After exchanging very quick glances the four agreed not to tell Wufei.   
  
"I'll call you later!" she promised. Then Usagi ran over and opened the window. Looking down, she saw that it was only a twenty-five foot drop. She winked at them and jumped out just as Wufei entered the room.  
  
"What's with you people?" Wufei asked, seeing them all staring at the open window.  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Duo exclaimed, going over to close the window.  
  
  
  
Usagi landed gracefully on the ground, putting years of Senshi training to good use. She pulled her bookbag out of her subspace pocket and began walking away from the apartments. Digging through the bag, she pulled out the cell phone that Ben and Mike had given her. Pulling out the antenna, she dialed a number she now knew by heart.  
  
"Mike?"  
  
"Hey Squirt, what's up? Everything going okay?"  
  
"It didn't work out, Mike!" she cried. "He was kissing another girl. I didn't even get to talk to him. He doesn't know I'm alive."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"No, you don't. The only thing that you talked about while you were recovering was this guy Wufei. He and those other four are the only reason you held on to life. Have you talked to any of them?"  
  
"Yeah, Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Hiiro know, but I made them promise not to tell Wufei."  
  
"Come on Usagi, you love the guy! Go back and tell him!"  
  
"No! If he loves another girl, I don't want to interfere. I want him to be happy." she trailed off.  
  
"You're walking away from the apartment right now aren't you?"  
  
"Yup. That Sean guy said I could call him anytime. I think I'm going to ask to stay with him for a few days until I figure out what I'm going to do."  
  
"Alright but be careful on your own, okay?"  
  
"Okay. You want me to call you when I get there?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Okay, talk to you later Mike!"  
  
"Bye Squirt!"  
  
"Bye tousan!"  
  
"Uuuugh why do you have to call me 'dad'?" he laughed as he hung up.  
  
Usagi sighed and pulled out the piece of paper with Sean's phone number on it. Dialing it, she crossed her fingers.  
  
"Hello?" a husky voice on the other end of the line answered.  
  
"Hi, is this Sean?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, who's this?"  
  
"It's Usagi, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, hey Usagi! What's up?!"  
  
"This is going to sound really weird but can I stay with you for a few days? Things here didn't go quite as well as I had hoped and I need a place to stay."  
  
"Sure, of course. Any friend of Ben and Mike is a friend of mine."  
  
"Thanks a lot, you have no idea how much I appreciate this!"  
  
"No problem. Where are you? You want me to come pick you up?"  
  
"That'd be great. I'll wait for you in front of the school gym, okay?"  
  
"Okay, great! I'll be there in ten minutes!"  
  
"Thanks a bunch. See ya!"  
  
"Later, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi smiled a little as she sat on the bottom of the steps leading up to the gym. She looked at a picture she kept of Wufei sleeping. He was on his back with his arms folded under his head. He was shirtless and the picture showed his from waist-up.  
  
  
  
Wufei only stayed at the apartment for five minutes before he headed back to the gym. He walked up the steps at the back of the gym and went around to the front just in time to see Usagi stand up and call out to a boy in a small red car.  
  
"Sean!" she cried.  
  
"Usagi?" Wufei whispered. "Usagi!" he called. She didn't hear him but continued to place a duffel bag in the trunk and climb in the passenger seat. He rushed down the steps only to see her drive away.  
  
  
  
"So Usagi, what happened?" Sean asked as they pulled into the parking lot of another apartment complex just off campus. As they parked and walked up to the apartment, Usagi proceeded to explain everything from when she began to stay with them when she was blind up to the present. It took about ten minutes.  
  
"I can tell that you're one of those people who's very trusting, even to people you just met. After all that I would have never told someone I just met all of that." Sean said when she was done. He unlocked the door to his apartment and they went in.  
  
"I just think that believing the best of everyone saves so much trouble. Maybe you wonder how I could still believe that after everything OZ did, and honestly I don't know."  
  
Sean led her around the apartment, giving her a tour. The layout was almost exactly the same as the pilot's, except the bedroom had only one bed and a larger desk.  
  
"Ummm, the couch folds out or you can have to bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Sean said.  
  
"No that's okay, I'll take the couch. I don't want to impose on you too much. And thanks again for letting me stay with you." she replied.  
  
"Like I said before, it's no problem. I'm gonna go get some dinner cooking."  
  
"Okay, great." Usagi replied. She pulled out her picture of Wufei again and stared at it, unblinking, until Sean came back in and looked over her shoulder.  
  
"That's not him, is it?" he demanded, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, this is Wufei." she replied.  
  
"This guy was at the gym when I picked you up. He was at the top of the steps. He came racing down as you got in the car and was yelling something."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Positive." he returned.  
  
  
  
Wufei watched the car drive away. He memorized the liscence plate number and then took off back to the apartment. It occured to him along the way that the others might already know, and that made him mad.  
  
Wufei stormed into the apartment.  
  
"Did you know?" he demanded, shoving Trowa in the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Did you know that she was alive?!" Wufei demanded again. Trowa was silent.  
  
  
Aka: Drumroll please!  
Silence. Tumbleweed. Little anime birdies.  
Aka: *Looks around*  
Aka: They must still be asleep. 


	19. Light My Way

Hey! Welcome to Chapter Nineteen- Light My Way... Well Happy New Year to all, thanks for sticking with me through all of this. There will be about two or three more chapters before it's over (sob). If you haven't already, please check out my new fic, "Not Quite 'Virtual' Reality". It's got a really cool plot, I think- But then again, I wrote it! LOL!  
  
SHAMELESS PLUGS: Please go read Solus Nox's fics, she's a great author (and really nice, too!) . And while you're at it, check out Nariana, too! Nariana wrote a Lord of the Rings fic that got slammed with flames, but once she gets her fic posted again you guys will love it! I promise!  
  
  
"Did you know that she was alive?!" Wufei demanded again. Trowa was silent. Wufei was about to start screaming and beating the pulp out of anything within reach but then he remembered something.  
  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Are you scared of me?" he asked seriously. She thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully.  
  
"When you get mad, it scares me because I know how good you are at fighting and how not good you are at controlling your anger." she said. Wufei looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Gomen nasai Usagi. I just worry about you. I'm going to keep my word, though."  
  
----Back to Reality----  
  
Wufei visibly calmed down.  
  
"I saw her- I think I saw her." he continued, confused as to what he actually saw. "I was outside the gym, thinking, and I could have sworn that I saw her getting in the car with this guy."  
  
"Wufei, the chance of her being alive is slim to none." Quatre said, feeling bad that he had to lie.  
  
"Please, Quatre. If she's alive, tell me. Please." Wufei begged. The blonde boy remained silent for a few seconds.  
  
"She's alive." he finally answered.  
  
"Where is she?" Wufei asked.  
  
"We don't know." Trowa spoke up.  
  
"How can you not know?" the Chinese one questioned. Duo sighed and began relating everything she had told them.  
  
"She just said she would call us." Hiiro added when Duo stopped. Just then, the phone rang. Duo reached for it before Wufei could.  
  
"Don't say anything, Wufei." he warned. Wufei nodded, and Duo hit the 'speakerphone' button.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Duo!" Usagi exclaimed. Wufei went nuts. (silently nuts)  
  
"Hey Usagi, what's up?"  
  
"Duo, Wufei's not there, is he?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Wheew."  
  
"Usagi why won't you him that you're alive?"  
  
"Why was he making out with another girl?"  
  
Duo didn't answer. Trowa nearly had to gag Wufei to keep him from saying anything.  
  
"Duo if he's met someone and he loves her then that's okay. I won't hold it against him, and I don't want to make things any harder for him. He deserves to love and be loved in return."  
  
"But you love him, Usagi! And Wufei loves you! Why can't you see that?"  
  
This time Usagi didn't answer. Wufei began to pace the floor.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm... staying with a friend."  
  
"I want to come see you."  
  
"No Duo."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Fine, I'll meet you."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Sakura Creek Mall in the food court at noon tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. See you there, Usagi!"  
  
"Thanks, Duo. See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Duo hung up. Wufei slumped against the wall.  
  
"She thinks I love Jade." he said softly.  
  
"What happened between you two anyway?" Quatre asked. "You and Jade, I mean."  
  
"She tripped me, and I landed on her. For a minute I could have sworn it was Usagi laying there, and I kissed her. Afterwards, I told the onna about Usagi."  
  
"You trusted a woman you don't even know?" Duo asked. "That's something new." It wasn't meant to be an insult, the braided one truely was confused.  
  
"I guess." Wufei sighed. Surprised that he didn't elaborate, Duo gave up and turned on his laptop to play games.  
  
"I can't believe that she doesn't trust me enough to tell me that she's alive." Wufei said softly. Duo sighed and shut the top of his computer.  
  
"Wufei you heard what she said. Usagi thinks you love Jade and wants you to be happy." he told the Chinese man.  
  
"Duo, what would you do in my place?"  
  
"It's hard to say, Wufei. I'm not in your place."  
  
"Think, Duo, think!"  
  
"But it hurts!"  
  
"Come on, be serious."  
  
"Oooohhh..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I would tell her I love her. You do, don't you? Because if I'm going to talk with her I gotta know what you feel."  
  
"Hell yes. I love her." Wufei said firmly. Duo grinned.  
  
"Maxwell at your service!" he exclaimed, then the two began talking.  
  
  
  
"Yum that was great!" Usagi complimented, putting her plate in the sink.  
  
"Considering you're Japanese I didn't think you'd like pizza." Sean replied.  
  
"We eat pizza in Japan, and besides- I lived in California for nearly half a year, and neither Ben or Mike is a very good cook. They can grill like crazy but they couldn't make cereal. They loved it when I was well enough to cook for them."  
  
"I've tasted their grilling and it's great but I've also had their cooking and it sucks." Sean joked. Usagi laughed but the laugh turned into a huge yawn.  
  
"Tired?" he laughed. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"I think I'm going to hit the sack if you don't mind." she said.  
  
"Me too. I probably won't be here in the morning when you wake up. I get up at six and head off to work." Sean replied.  
  
"That's okay. You mind if I use your shower in the morning?"  
  
"No, go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I've said it a thousand times now- It's no problem. Good night!" he called as he went into his room.  
  
"Night!" she called back, blushing. Usagi crept into the bathroom to change into her sweatpants and tank top, then crawled under the thick comforter that Sean had laid out for her. In no time at all she was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
True to his word, Sean was nowhere to be found the next morning when she awoke. Glancing up at the clock, she groaned.  
  
"Ben and Mike got me used to getting up at this ungodly hour and now I do it on my own. Grrrr." Usagi growled as the digital clock blinked 7:30 at her. Yawning and stretching, she got up and made her way into the kitchen. After she had devoured a few rounds of toast she was feeling much more awake and ready for the day.  
  
It didn't take her long to find the shower and figure out how to use it. In no time at all she was clean and dressed in an azure crushed velvet sleeveless sundress that only reached to her midthigh and was edged in white. She wore the black leather jacket that Ben and Mike had given her and her hair was done up in its usual odangos.Usagi sighed as she looked at her picture of Wufei before tucking it into her pocket and heading towards the front door. There was a note taped to the door from Sean. A set of keys was taped next to it.  
  
  
  
Usagi- (it read)  
  
I thought you could use a ride- the black motorcycle out front is for you. It's just a loan, don't get any ideas! Take good care of her for me, and enjoy yourself!  
  
-Sean  
  
  
  
"He reminds me of Wufei in a way." Usagi said aloud to herself before grabbing the keys and going outside. She gasped as she saw the only black motorcycle around. It was a Suzuki Katana with airbrushing done on the sides in a silver/blue color. (AN: Okay, just imagine a really cool bike- but NOT a Harley! I hate those! Sorry to any Harley dealers out there- I just don't like the things, okay?)  
  
Grinning, she climbed on and revved the engine and took off at a pace that would make even Wufei pee in his pants.  
  
  
  
"Wufei I still don't know why you're following me." Duo commented as they entered the Sakura Creek Mall.  
  
"Because I want to see Usagi even if she doesn't want to see me." Wufei replied. "You got the cell phone?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Leave it on the table. It's a list-"  
  
"Listening device so you can hear what she's saying. I know!"  
  
"Okay I'm going to go change."  
  
"I still can't believe you're going to use Usagi's disguise pen thingy to make yourself some other guy."  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the food court and found Duo sitting at a table in a corner near the bathrooms where there weren't many people. He immediately rose to hug her. Neither noticed as a brunette, blue-eyed man exited the bathrooms and took up a seat at a table not far from them. He stared at Usagi for minutes on end.  
  
  
  
"Usagi I can't believe that you're alive!" Duo exclaimed once they sat down again.  
  
"I owe Ben and Mike my life." she replied.  
  
"Do you have something going on with one of them?" he asked. Usagi giggled a bit, then looked around to make sure no one was watching. In her haste, she didn't notice the stranger and he saw as she pulled the photo album out of her subspace pocket.  
  
"Nope!" she replied as she set the heavy book onto the table. "Ben and Mike are kinda like uncles to me... They're really kind." Usagi opened the album and showed him the pictures of the five months she had spent with them.  
  
The pictures began with a picture of Usagi in the base, trapped under the slab of concrete. The next few dozen pictures showed Usagi in a bed being cared for by two older men. Eventually the pictures showed her awake and laughing as she got to know her saviours more. Then the pictures changed to show things like Usagi playing cards with them, shopping with them, cooking, and generally being her happy self.  
  
In fact, Usagi grew a little sad looking at the pictures. A tear slipped down her cheek, which didn't go unnoticed by Duo.  
  
"What's the matter Usagi?" he asked. She sighed and wiped the tear away.  
  
"I missed Wufei so much while I was with Mike and Ben... I bought a watch and set it to Sanq time so I could look at the time and think about what he would be doing. Then I came back and find him happily making out with another girl. When I was beat by those men it hurt more than I thought I'd ever hurt again. But I was wrong- The mere idea that Wufei doesn't love me anymore hurts me more than any physical wound ever could."  
  
"Usagi I don't think you understood what happened. Wufei isn't in love with any other girl... He loves you." Duo tried to convince her.  
  
"Explain the redhead." Usagi said as she lent back in her seat and crossed her legs and arms. For the first time Duo noticed what she was wearing under the jacket. After his eyes returned to normal size, he continued speaking.  
  
"That was an accident. He told us about it when he got home. This girl named Jade showed up and challenged him to a game of basketball. She tripped him and he took her down with him. He thought she was you, for some reason. Usagi, Wufei really does still love you!" Duo told her. At the other table, Wufei crossed his fingers.  
  
"I want to believe you, Duo. I really do. But if our roles were reversed, what would you do?" Usagi replied after a few moments. Duo sighed.  
  
"Honestly? I wouldn't have even worried about him loving another girl in the first place because I've seen you two and I have faith that your love is strong. If I was you, though, I would at least talk to him- give him a chance to express his feelings." Usagi was silent for quite a while before speaking.  
  
"Make sure everyone's home this afternoon at four o'clock."  
  
"Everyone? Does that mean?" Duo asked. For a moment, Usagi was silent- her heart pulled one way, but her mind pulled the other...  
  
  
Duo: Accck! Evil!  
Aka: I know, I know.  
Wufei: *glares*  
Aka: Actually, I was considering breaking my usual routine and making this one NOT have a happy ending.  
Wufei: *glares harder*  
Aka: Yeah, I think that's a good idea... Most fics online have happy endings...  
Wufei: *begins to sweat*  
Aka: *mind working hard* Owww...  
Wufei: *passes out*  
Duo: Go Aka!!!  
Aka: *takes a bow* But I'm actually considering it...  
Duo: *faints* 


	20. What Happened?

Okay, I made up my mind about the happy ending/ sad ending thing... read on, though remember that I'm really pissed off right now at my stupid computer and the next chapter could take a turn for the worst.  
  
  
"Everyone? Does that mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai. Wufei too." she replied. Usagi stood up and prepared to leave. Duo stood with her.  
  
"Lemme walk you to your ride." he said. She grinned and led him outside to the motorcycle.  
  
"There's no WAY you ride that thing with any skill." Duo joked. Usagi stuck her tongue out before climbing on the bike and speeding off, even popping a wheelie and jumping over the speed bumps.  
  
"You GO girl!" Duo called after her, pumping his arm in the air. Wufei, back as Wufei, came out of the mall behind him.  
  
"You let her get on that thing?!" he demanded. Duo shrugged.  
  
  
  
The day passed in a blur, and before she knew it, Usagi was once again leaving Sean's house to go see the guys.  
  
When she arrived in front of the door at 4:15, she was caught in the same dilemma as before- stand like a statue or knock. Hesitantly, she knocked. Quatre opened the door and immediately enveloped Usagi in a hug.  
  
"Hi Quatre." she greeted.  
  
"Please don't leave us again Usagi." he whispered in her ear before backing away and letting her come in. Usagi looked at him hopefully.  
  
"He's in the living room." he said softly. Usagi's eyes lit up and she walked past him and into the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.  
  
"Usagi!" Wufei exclaimed, rushing forward to hug her- the others sat around the room. She stepped back from his open arms. Slowly, he lowered them.  
  
"Usagi?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Wufei pressed. Tears sprang up in her eyes.  
  
"Who's Jade?" Usagi asked. "And why were you kissing her?"  
  
"Kami Usagi you should know by now that you're the only one I love." he sighed. Without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the wall, then pressed his lips to hers. In that instant, Usagi's memories flooded from her to Wufei and each of the pilots. They lived her lives in an instant, feeling her pain and her emotions, celebrating her victories and lamenting her failures.  
  
Not realizing what she was doing but feeling their heightened emotions, Usagi pulled away and looked around. They were sitting in complete shock, running her lives back through their minds.  
  
'Oh Kami-sama what did you do this time Tsukino?' she wondered hastily. Wufei snapped out of it first.  
  
"Usa?" he asked. Usagi slowly raised her eyes to meet his gaze.  
  
"Why didn't you come back, Usa? You've been gone for five months..." Wufei trailed off.  
  
"I couldn't..." she began. "The concrete slab fell on me and messed up the nerves in my legs. It took me a month and a half to recover and then two more months to learn to walk again. I spent the last month and a half living with Ben and Mike, getting to know them better and trying to get up the guts to come home."  
  
"Did you fear coming back here?" Quatre asked, though they all knew the answer, being that they had seen and felt her emotions. Usagi nodded, crying- but she still wouldn't let anyone comfort her.  
  
"Kami I was so afraid... I screwed up so many times... Fighting in Unmei... Getting caught by OZ... Getting captured again... Being weak..." she cried. Wufei lost it.  
  
"Usagi!" he shouted. "You are NOT WEAK! I never thought I'd say this to an onna, but you are not weak. You built a dangerous weapon and involved yourself in a war that was none of your concern but you did it anyway because you wanted to protect your friends! What could be more just than that? You were captured by our enemies and beaten to near death because you wouldn't tell them who we are! What could be stronger than that?"  
  
Duo stood up from his position on the floor.  
  
"Usagi when we first figured out that you were Unmei's pilot, we were furious. You had gotten yourself into more than we thought you should be involved in. But when we saw you after OZ had finished all of the anger just drained out. You protected us, Usagi... You were willing to protect us with your life..." Duo said.  
  
"We were trained to give it all up for a mission." Trowa spoke. "But you, you weren't trained to do that. You were willing to die to protect us out of kindness. That really... shocked me..."  
  
"Usagi I love you... we all do..." Wufei said softly. "Please, will you stay?" The entire room fell quiet, waiting for her answer. The silence rang in their ears.  
  
In her mind, Usagi tried to think of reasons to return to Ben and Mike's home, tried to justify leaving. 'You'll just get hurt again.' she thought. Then another part of her mind spoke up. 'Dammit Usagi stop being so selfish!' Debating which part to listen to, Usagi finally opened her mouth to speak. Then, deciding that there were no words to acurately describe her feelings, she simply moved forward to hug Wufei. He gratefully opened his arms and enveloped her in a tight embrace of warmth and love.  
  
"Will you stay, Usa?" he whispered. Her head pressed against his chest, she nodded.  
  
"Hai." Usagi croaked out through her tears. He smiled, tears forming in the corners of his own eyes. Wufei bent down and placed his mouth close to her ear.  
  
"I love you, Usagi." he whispered. She nudged his head a little so that she could turn her head and whisper back.  
  
"I love you, too, Wufei. I always will."  
  
"Hey Wufei you think you could let the poor girl breathe and let us hug her?!" Duo exclaimed. Wufei blushed and let Usagi go. She didn't stray far from him but hugged each of the others. Even Hiiro hugged her with no qualms.  
  
"So Usagi now that you're back you think you could make us some dinner?" Hiiro asked. The other five stared at him. It was unbelievable- Hiiro Yui, the Perfect Soldier, had just cracked a joke. Wufei grinned a bit and spoke up before Usagi could.  
  
"I don't think she'll be able to, Hiiro. We're going to get her stuff from wherever she's been staying and then we're going to spend the night elsewhere."  
  
"Whooo-hooo!" Duo yelled, slipping back for a moment into his old goofy self. "Go Wu-FEI!" Usagi blushed brightly. Wufei grabbed Usagi's hand and pulled her towards the door like a child in a toy store.  
  
"Don't leave us again, Usagi." Hiiro warned. "Or omae o kuroso." She grinned before hugging Hiiro briefly again and following Wufei's tug outside. As soon as they were outside Wufei pressed Usagi against the wall and gently kissed her waiting lips.  
  
"Kami Usagi I thought I had lost you..." he whispered against her ear. Wufei moved his mouth down a bit and kissed her earlobe, her neck, her jaw, and finally back to her mouth. After a few moments of sweet distraction, he pulled away and they walked together out to Sean's bike.  
  
"I'm driving." Wufei said. Usagi grinned.  
  
"Uh-uh, Sean lent me the bike and darn it I swore I'd shake this chauvenist attitude from you. I drive." she said, climbing on the front.  
  
"Fine." Wufei gave in, climbing on behind her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she gunned the engine and took off.  
  
  
  
"Hey Sean!" Usagi called as she opened the door to the apartment.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" Sean called back. Usagi led Wufei by the hand into the kitchen. Sean was surprised to see a guy trailing behind her.  
  
"Hi, you must be Wufei." he greeted, extending his hand. Wufei shook it.  
  
"How'd you know?" Wufei asked. Sean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She keeps a picture of you in her pocket and I caught her staring at it about a zillion times."   
  
Usagi blushed bright red. Before she could stop him, Sean darted his hand into her jacket pocket and grabbed the picture, then handed it to Wufei. The edges of the picture were torn and faded, as if it had been handled many, many times.  
  
"One of these days you're going to tell me when you took this picture." Wufei said. Usagi grinned and nodded, taking the picture and placing it back in her pocket.  
  
"I'm going to grab your bag. I saw it as we passed through." the Chinese one informed her, then walked out.  
  
"So are you happy now, Usagi?" Sean asked kindly.  
  
"Yes. Thanks again for letting me stay with you." she replied. Wufei came back in carrying her small duffel bag.  
  
"Oh yeah, here are your keys. Thanks for letting me borrow the bike." Usagi said, setting the keys on the table.  
  
"No problem." Sean laughed. Usagi gave him a quick hug and then she and Wufei left. As they began walking, Usagi pulled out her cell phone.   
  
"Who are you calling?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Ben and Mike. I promised I'd call them if something happened." She dialed the number and waited. It was once again Mike who picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mike!"  
  
"Hey, what's up Usagi? You sound happier than last time."  
  
"I am! Everything's okay now- Wufei and I are okay. We're together!"  
  
"That's great! When are you going to come back and let us meet him?"  
  
"I need to get my feet back on solid ground here and then I'll be back as soon as I can to visit."  
  
"Okay baby, you tell Wufei that you love him alright?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Alright. Love you Squirt!"  
  
"Love you 'tousan!"  
  
"Uuugh!"  
  
"Right back atcha!" With that, Usagi hung up and happily followed Wufei to a nice hotel just outside Sanq.  
  
  
  
A few months later, Usagi came home from the doctor, estatic.  
  
"Guess what?!" she exclaimed, rushing into the living room.   
  
"What Usa?" Wufei replied, raising out of his chair.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" Usagi squealed before throwing herself at Wufei for a hug. They heard a loud shattering noise and spun around to see Trowa looking a little shocked. A broken glass lay by his feet.  
  
"Whoah." Duo commented.  
  
"Oh and guess what?" she added.  
  
"Oh boy." Quatre interjected.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Ben and Mike want us all to go visit them in California! Can we, please, guys, please?" Usagi begged. Wufei's eyes sparkled like a little kid's as he looked at Usagi's stomach. As she debated going to see her friends with the others, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his hand on her lower stomach. Usagi giggled and shrugged his arms off.  
  
"Silly Fei, I'm only two months along. You won't be able to feel anything for a few more months." she teased. Wufei actually blushed before removing his arms.  
  
"So what do you say, guys? Can we go to Cali?" she pleaded. The five guys exchanged glances.  
  
"Sure Usagi." Wufei replied.  
  
"Yaaay!" she exclaimed. "Come on, let's get packing!"  
  
"With that much enthusiam who are we to argue?" Quatre joked. The others joined her in packing.  
  
Wufei: YYEESSS!! Wufei got some, Wufei got- *Gag*  
Aka: *stuffs sock in Wufei's mouth* Shut up!  
Duo: YYEESSS!! Wufei got told, Wufei got- *Gag*  
Trowa: *stuffs braid in Duo's mouth* Shut up!  
Hiiro: Review or omae o kuroso. 


	21. Happily Ever After? With THESE Guys? Yea...

Hey everyone! Enjoy this chapter... please review, and read some of my other fics! Thanks! I'm too tired to say any more....  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! YAYY!!!  
Within 48 hours they were standing in an airport terminal, waiting for their boarding call. Usagi once again wore her leather jacket. The group of them made a strange sight- Each wore their long leather jackets and carried a laptop carrier, in Usagi's case her's was in her bookbag. They talked cheerfully among themselves but responded only politely to others.  
  
They sat in two center rows together, talking and laughing the whole time. When they reached the airport in San Fransisco, the guys lagged behind Usagi and grabbed their bags as she scanned the throngs of people for her friends and saviours.  
  
"Usagi!" Ben exclaimed, coming through the crowds. Relieved to see him, Usagi threw herself at the older man and hugged him tightly. Ben was about 6'2" with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Mike wasn't far behind. He was 6'1" and had brown hair and green eyes.   
  
"Ben! Mike!" she giggled. "It's so great to see you guys again!" The pilots approached and stopped a little to the side.   
  
"Oh! Guys, this is Ben and Mike." Usagi introduced. She moved to stand with the pilots. "This is Hiiro, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, and Wufei." she emphasized Wufei's name a little and slipped her hand into his, waiting for their reaction.  
  
'Please like them, please like them.' she begged silently. The two men looked the others over for a moment before smiling and extending their hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Quatre greeted, shaking Mike's hand.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." he replied.  
  
"I can't thank you enough for what you did for Usagi." Wufei said to Ben.  
  
"It was a delight getting to know her. She's a great girl." Ben grinned. The Chinese man eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Did you... and she...?" Wufei let the question drop off. Ben raised an eyebrow and glanced at the blonde girl who was joking with Mike.  
  
"No. Neither of us." he assured the other. A few minutes later they picked up their bags and made their way out to the waiting SUV.  
They drove for about half an hour away from San Fransisco. The house that the two men lived in was much like one of the Winner mansions- it was a large mansion surrounded by several dozen acres of open countryside that reached to a beach inlet.  
  
"Cool." Duo exclaimed as the car passed by a set of stables.  
  
"Their horses are beautiful." Usagi mentioned, smiling in memory.  
  
"Maybe we could all go riding together sometime." Mike suggested. Then the house came into view. Ben stopped the car in the front driveway and the group piled out. Two women opened the front door and came out. Usagi looked at Ben, questions flaring in her eyes.  
  
"Usagi, this is Ashleigh and Jennifer. They were away on assignment while you were staying with us." Ben explained. Usagi nodded as the two women approached the group.  
  
"So you're the girl we've heard so much about!" Jennifer greeted. Usagi knew that Jennifer was married to Mike and Ashleigh was married to Ben.  
  
"I'm Usagi. It's nice to finally meet you, and I hope they haven't told you anything bad." she replied. The two women, who were both around thirty, laughed.  
  
"Of course not!" Ashleigh assured her.  
  
"Come on, let's go inside." Jennifer suggested, wrapping one arm around Usagi's. Ashleigh took the other and the three women went inside, leaving the seven men standing around staring at each other.  
  
"Well I guess that means we're supposed to play bellhop." Duo joked, grabbing his suitcase and waiting for the others to follow suit. Ben grabbed Usagi's bag and Mike led them inside.  
Ashleigh and Jennifer took Usagi through the familiar house to the kitchen. There was a large plate of cookies sitting on the counter and Ashleigh grabbed it before they continued to the upstairs den. Jennifer locked the door behind them and they took up seats on a large couch.  
  
"You think they'll be able to find their way upstairs alone?" Ashleigh joked.  
  
"Not my guys." Usagi said, comfortable around the two women already. "So we ditched them to pig out on cookies?" she asked.  
  
"Yup." Jennifer replied.  
  
"Cool!" the younger girl exclaimed. "So where exactly were you two while I was here?"  
  
"We were on assignment for the Preventers." Ashleigh said, her black hair falling into her blue eyes.  
  
"For five months?" she asked.   
  
Jennifer nodded. "But Ben and Mike called us and told us about you. They even asked for medical advice a few times." she said.  
  
"What all did they say?" Usagi asked. "You know, about me."  
  
"They said you were an innocent prisoner of war that OZ wanted because you were friends with the Gundam pilots. They said you had already been beaten by OZ and that they found you trying to escape the base. They told us a lot about what happened between when they first brought you here and when you left. The time differences between where we were and here are vastly different and a lot of the time we could only call when it was midnight."  
  
"You know about the pilots?" she questioned. "Boy am I in for it."   
  
"Don't worry about it. We have high security clearance." Ashleigh told her.  
  
"Yeah, okay... Doesn't it get weird though, since you two work for the Preventers and Ben and Mike work for OZ?" she asked.  
  
"It was, but they don't work there anymore. They work for the Preventers too now." Jennifer answered.  
  
"Oh..." Usagi trailed off, grabbing another cookie.  
  
"Hey! You ladies in there?" Ben called through the door. Ashleigh stood to open it for them, and the guys flooded in. They took up seats around the large room. Duo eyed the plate of cookies. Usagi sat between Mike and Wufei. She sighed and grinned as she shook her head.  
  
"Jennifer would you please pass Duo the cookies? I think he's actually trying to be polite for once." she said. Jennifer grinned and passed the plate down the row of people on the couch to Duo, who thanked her.  
  
"I'm going to go fire up the grill." Ben said. "You guys can watch the movie until dinner's ready. Mike, you coming?"  
  
"Yup. enjoy the movie, guys." Mike replied, standing and leaving the room with Ben. Ashleigh took over.  
  
"Okay we thought you all might like to see 'Virtual Eclipse'." she said, turning off the lights and turning on the TV.  
  
"Oooh cool that's like the perfect combo of chick-flick and gore-war!" Duo exclaimed. The others agreed. Ashleigh giggled and then turned the DVD on. Wufei placed his arms confortably around Usagi's waist and she didn't hesistant to lean into his chest.  
Half an hour later, Ben called up the stairs and announced that dinner was ready.  
  
"Food!" Duo and Usagi exclaimed together, racing each other down the stairs. There was a long table of food ready for them, with steaks, burgers, sausages, and anything else that Mike and Ben could find to put on the grill.  
  
"Usagi this is what you ate for five months?" Trowa asked, surprised. Usagi nodded.  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't get too big to get on the plane." Ben joked. Usagi punched him lightly on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. Usagi turned to Ashleigh and Jennifer. "Help me out here! I'm getting picked on again. All the time I was here I got picked on and it's happening again!" The other two just laughed.  
  
"Yeah they told us they gave you a hard time." Ashleigh said. Just as they were loading up their plates, Ashleigh's and Jennifer's beepers went off. Apologizing and excusing themselves, they pulled out their cell phones and quickly responded. When they hung up, their expressions were grim.  
  
"We have to go for a few days." Jennifer said, pulling two pre-packed duffel bags from a hall closet.  
  
"It was nice meeting you all. Hope to see you again sometime soon!" they said, hugging everyone again after they had said goodbyes to their husbands. They wouldn't be returning while the pilots were still there.  
  
"Likewise." Usagi assured them. Within five minutes, the two ladies were gone.  
  
"Do they always do that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yup, all the time." Ben answered. The group sat and stood on the back porch, eating the good food, talking and laughing, and generally getting to know each other.  
  
"So Usagi," Mike began. "I heard that you have some pretty big news for us. What is it?" Usagi grinned.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Ben and Mike's jaws dropped.  
  
"Oh dear." Ben said.  
  
"Can you imagine having more little trouble-making Usagi's running around?" Mike asked him.  
  
"No! It's too scary to even think!" the other replied. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm not THAT much of a trouble-maker, am I?" Usagi asked, pouting.  
  
"Course not, Usa." Wufei answered, crossing his fingers under his plate. A few of the others laughed.  
Five months later... (Back at Sanq)  
  
"Wu-FEI!" Usagi whined as the Chinese man put his hand on her large belly for what had to be the millionth time.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Quatre asked from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"I'm...- I'm...-"   
  
"What?" Trowa asked, eyeing her worridly.  
  
"I'm FAAAATTT!!!!" she cried, dissolving into tears. "Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh! I look like a WHALEEEEE!"  
  
"Oh boy." Duo muttered under his breath. They had listened to this for three months since Usagi's belly had begun to swell. And they had to listen to it for two more months.  
Two months later...  
  
"GET! IT! OUT!" Usagi screamed from the backseat of the car. Duo, who was driving, winced and swerved a little.  
  
"Geez Wufei can you get her to turn down the decibel level? My eardrums are about shot." Trowa asked, who was sitting next to the Extremely Pregnant Usagi.  
  
"Sorry! She's in labor, whaddya expect?" he returned.  
  
"GET! THIS! DAMN! BABY! OUT!" she screamed. Duo swerved again.  
  
"Dammit!" he exclaimed. "Which way to the friggin' hospital?"  
  
"Left!" Quatre called out desperately. Duo swerved left and turned.  
  
"No!" the blonde one corrected himself. "Right!"  
  
"Dammit!" Duo swore again. "Come on Quatre help me out here!"  
  
"HELP YOU?! DAMMIT HELP ME! I'VE GOT A FRIGGIN BABY TRYING TO KILL ME! GET IT OUT!" Usagi screamed, reaching forward and grabbing Duo by the throat.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Duo yelled, letting go of the steering wheel with one hand to try to pull her off.  
  
"Help Hiiro! Help!" he tried to scream as he began choking. The car swerved from side to side. Hiiro, in the passenger seat, grabbed the steering wheel and attempted to direct the car.  
  
"GOOD GOD SOMEBODY HELP!" Duo choked out. Usagi started shaking him back and forth, slamming his head into the steering wheel and honking the horn. Suddenly she leaned forward.  
  
"If you don't get me to the friggin hospital and get this friggin baby out of my stomach I'm going to friggin kill you!" Usagi said in a demonic voice.  
  
"Whoah." Wufei replied, suddenly very afraid.  
  
"Usagi I could drive a lot better if you let go of my neck." Duo managed to choke out in a whisper. She looked confused for a moment, but she didn't let go. Suddenly they pulled up in front of the Emergency Room.  
  
"LET ME OUT!" Usagi screamed, pulling Duo over the back of his seat and into the backseat, then pushing her way past Wufei and jumping out of the car, still dragging Duo by the neck. The others followed quickly. Usagi dragged Duo to the nurses desk.  
  
"Excuse me I have a VERY pregnant woman here!" Duo whispered, his eyes tearing up from lack of air. The nurse freaked out.  
  
"M'am do you think you could let the young man go?" she asked, racing around to the other side of the desk.  
  
"NO CHANCE!" Usagi yelled. Some of the other people in the waiting room looked up, alarmed. They saw an extremely fat pregnant woman choking a braided young girl- no, make that a braided young man- while four others about the same age looked on, seemingly amused.  
  
"Come on, young lady, let's get you into a room." the nurse said. Three sercurity men popped up out of nowhere and pulled Usagi off of Duo. He immediately collapsed on the ground and blacked out.  
  
"Jesus!" the nurse exclaimed. "Okaaaay we got a pyscho pregnant woman out to kill and an unconsious cross-dresser. PENNY!" she screamed. Behind her a skinny nurse dropped a clipboard and rushed around to the front like an armyman reporting for duty. Usagi half-expected "Penny" to salute. The nurse rolled her eyes.  
  
"Penny, take braid boy here down to Trauma while I take the girl to the maternity ward." she said before thrusting a clipboard at the other guys, grabbing Usagi's elbow and guiding her down a maze of hallways.  
  
"Change. Sit. Who's your doctor?" she ordered/demanded.  
  
"Don't have one." Usagi replied as she changed into the maternity dress. The nurse hrrr-ummpd and then left.  
  
"Kami this hurts..." she groaned as she climbed onto the hospital bed.  
"Dammit woman I want to see my fiancee!" Wufei exclaimed. The barnhouse of a nurse that was on duty now wouldn't let him go to the ward.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait until the doctor sees her." the barn replied.  
  
"Can we see our friend?" Quatre asked, a little more politely. "He was admitted to the Trauma ward."  
  
"Name?" barn asked.  
  
"Duo Maxwell." Trowa replied. The barn typed the name into her computer. Then she shook her head.  
  
"He's not in the computer yet; no visitors allowed." Barn said, then returned to typing in charts on her computer.  
  
"She gets some sick pleasure out of that, I know it!" Wufei swore under his breath. Hiiro looked around, wheels turning in his head.  
  
"Oh My God! Somebody help that man! He's bleeding!" Hiiro screamed. The nurses immediately scattered, looking around for the man Hiiro spoke of. Hiiro grabbed the others and dragged them down several hallways until they came to a door with 1376 engraved on a plaque on it. Opening it, they saw Usagi laying on a bed, clutching her stomach.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Wufei asked Hiiro.  
  
"Actually, I just thought 'what would Usagi do to get Barn here off her back?' and we got past." Hiiro replied, sitting down in one of the few chairs around the bed.  
  
"What the hell?! Get the friggin baby out!" Usagi screamed. The doctor walked in just then.  
  
"I'm sorry m'am, but that won't be possible for another three or four hours at least." he said, looking at the chart that the nurse had filled out.  
  
"Nooooo!" Usagi exclaimed, throwing her head back onto her pillow with the most comic of expressions on her face. The doctor left the room, and Wufei started laughing. Usagi pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Don't mock my pain, sweetie." she said with the sickest of grins on her face. Wufei gulped.  
Fourteen hours later, Usagi's pain ended. A set of beautiful twins were born- a boy first, and then a girl.  
  
"What should we name them?" Wufei asked, standing next to Usagi.  
  
"Isn't it a Chinese custom to name the first-born boy after his father?" Usagi asked. Wufei's eyes shined.  
  
"You see why I love this girl?" he asked the others. "How do you know that?" he questioned her. She smiled.  
  
"When I was looking at baby names books I decided to research Chinese naming traditions- Which would make this little guy here 'Wufei'." she said, making a silly face at the tiny baby boy in her left arm. She looked up at Wufei tenderly.  
  
"You name her." she commanded softly. Wufei thought for a few moments.   
  
"Seiko Lixue." he said. Usagi smiled again.  
  
"I know that Seiko means 'force of truth' but what does Lixue mean?" she asked. "It's a beautiful name."  
  
"Lixue is Chinese. It means 'beautiful snow' because her hair is white." Wufei replied. It was true, the little girl's hair was white.  
  
"She's beautiful, ne?" Usagi said softly.  
  
"Not as beautiful as her mother, but she'll get there as she grows." Wufei assured her, smoothing her hair out of her eyes. Tears blurred Usagi's vision and she sank into a peaceful sleep.  
Usagi awoke in a dream-like mist-filled room. She was dressed in the gown she had worn in the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Mother?" she called.  
  
"I'm here, daughter." Selenity replied, stepping out of a cloud of mist.  
  
"Why am I here?" Usagi asked. Her mother smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate you- you have fufilled your destiny."   
  
"Okkkaaaayyyy...." Usagi replied, not understanding.  
  
"You're free from immortality, free from the Ginzuishou's curse. When you die, the curse and the Ginzuishou will die with you. Mortals will be able to protect themselves from the evils of this world, thanks to you."  
  
Usagi's eyes sparkled as she realized the full value of her mothers words. She smiled and opened her eyes in another dimension to see Wufei holding the two newborn twins. Her life was perfect and complete.  
Duo: That's it, that's the end?  
Aka: Yuuupp... Unless someone wants a sequel or something.  
Trowa: Really?  
Aka: Actually I was thinking of writing a prequel, set in the Silver Millenium or something. Let me know what you all think.  
Hiiro: Cool.  
Wufei: Awesome! Wufei's gonna get some more!  
Duo: Candy, you mean?  
Wufei: *sees Aka's glare* Ummm, yeah... something like that.  
Aka: Thanks for sticking with me through this whole fic... Thanks a lot! Please check out some of my other fics, too! 


End file.
